Saigo No Jinchuriki
by cristian lg
Summary: Naruto es transportado a una nueva dimension despues de su pelea con Sasuke en el valle del fin donde se encontrara con una nueva cultura , nuevas personas y un nuevo proposito.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prolog_** ** _o_**

Nos encontramos en los alrededores de Konohagakure (la aldea oculta de la hoja) una de las cinco aldeas mas poderosas en el mundo shinobi la cual habia marco la historia con una gran cantidad de ninjas poderosos como Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju los cuales se enfrentaron en un de los combate mas importantes de la historia en el ahora conocidio con Shūmatsu no Tani (valle del fin) un lugar en los que se encontraba dos estatuas de ambos sujetos para conmemorar dicho combate.

En ese mismo lugar se encontraban dos jovenes de alrededor de trece años luchando de manera brutal y despiadada donde ambos buscaban ganar y demostrar cual de sus motivaciones era la mas fuerte : uno lucha para demostrar que la venganza y las ansias de poder lo eran todo pero lo mas importa el luchaba para matar a su amigo y obtener mas poder mientras el otro queria demostrar que el esfuerzo y los lazos que lo unian a sus amigos eran mas fuertes pero la razon mas importas era poder cumplir la promesa a su amada compañera ellos era:

Sasuke Uchiha un chico de cabello negro algo largo en punta hacia la espalda con un prequillo que colgaba sobre sus ojos los cuales eran rojos con tres tomes en ellos los cual daba a entender que esta utilizando el poderoso Doujutsu (tecnica ocular) de su clan el Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio) un doujutsu que permitia anticipar los ataque del oponentes y copiar sus tecnicas. La ropa de Sasuke consistia en una ramera azul de manga corta con el cuello en alto y en su espalda llevaba el simbolo de su clan la cual estaba muy maltratada los cuales hacian juego con unos pantalones cortos de color blanco. El Uchiha se encontraba muy herido y con muchos cortes.

Frente a el se encontraba su compañero de equipo y amigo/rival Naruto Uzumaki un chico de cabellera rubia en puntas desordenadas el cual era sostenido por su protector de genin cual colgaba sobre sus ojos azules como el cielo pero en estos momentos se encontran de color rojo todo por la influencia de su Bijuu (bestia con cola) y uno de sus rasgos mas sobre salientes eran sus tres bigotes en cada mejilla las cuales estaba muy marcados y asentuados. La ropa de Naruto consistia en una chamarra de color naranja con color azul en sus hombro y alrededor de la cintura y en su espalda habia una remolino rojo que representaba al clan Uzumaki la cual esta parcialmente destruida mas abajo nos encontramos con unos pantalones tambien naranjas. Naruto se encontraba muy herido con muchad quemaduras y con un brazo totalmente inutilizado.

Naruto: "Sa...su...ke te lle...va...re de...vuel...ta a la al...dea". el estado del rubio le dificultaba mucho hablar.

Sasuke:" Dobe no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme mejor rindete y dejame matarte , tu muerte me dara el poder para derrotar a Itachi" . El Uchiha se vio envuelto en un aura oscura mientras unas machas lo cubrian.

Naruto:" no im...por...ta si ten...go que rom...perte las pier...nas lo hare con tal de llevarte a la aldea". Al terminar de hablar el rubio se vio envuelto por un fino manto rojizo.

Ambos jovenes se lanzaron fieras miradas para empezar a realizar sus respetibas tecnicas el Uchiha empezo a reunir electricidad en su brazo derecho mientras frente a el Naruto empezaba a reunir chakra en su unico brazo sano el cual empezaba a girar de manera rapido y desenfrenada.

Kyubi:"Naruto ten cuidado si ese ataque te toca de seguro moriras tu cuerpo no soportara un golpe asi". El comentario del zorro sorprendio al rubio que solo sonrio y asintio a la advertencia de su inseparable compañero.

Naruto:"es...te se...ra el fin Sa...su...ke". El cansacio en la voz del rubio era muy notorio.

Sasuke:" Si dobe pero sera tu fin". El Uchiha se acercaba al rubio con suma arrogancia para que el rubio empezara a correr de manera torpe.

Sasuke al ver la iniciativa del Uzumaki solo pudo imitarlo pero de manera mas veloz y mas coordinada para al final ambos llegar frente al otro para mirarse a los ojos por ultima para que el Uchiha mirars una sonrisa triste en su amigo que solo desviaba un poco su ataque evitando que los jutsus no chocaran accion que sorprendio al Uchiha que solo pudo sentir como su mano atravezaba el pecho del rubio mientras la esfera del rubio golpiaba el hombro del Uchiha provocando que el jutsu se espandiera haciendo que los reciduos de ambos jutsus haciendo que la energia se reuniera creando una esfera de color negro.

Sasuke:"por que ...PORQUE LO HICISTE". Las lacrimas salian de los ojos de Sasuke y no era para menos la unica persona que considero su amigo habia dejado que lo matara pero ¿por que? La unica respuesta que recibio el Uchiha fue una sonrisa forzada del rubio.

Naruto:" Y-ya n-no ten...dras qu...e de...jar la al...de...a ". Fue lo unico que pudo decir el rubio para dejar caer su cuerpo pero antes de poder tocar el agua la esfera lo atrajo a ella bajo la mirada del Uchiha que hacia por todos los medios atrapar el cuerpo de su amigo que poco a poco era absorbio por la esfera.

Sasuke:"NNNAAAARRRRUUUUTOOOO". La desesperacion del Uchiha no se comparaba con su culpa y tristeza por culpa de su orgullo habia perdido a su amigo no a su mejor amigo la persona que dio su vida para que pudiera cumpir su con su estupida venganza lo unico que pudo hacer el Uchiha fue respetar el ultimo deseo de su amigo y volver a la aldea mientras de sus ojos caian lagrimas de sangre debido a la evolucion de sus ojos.

EN EL BOSQUE DE KONOHA

Acerca del lugar de la batalla se podia distinguir a una gran cantidad de ninjas que corrian directo al Shūmatsu no Tani (valle del fin) para poder evitar una catastrofe pero lo que echos no sabian es que todo habia acabado para uno de los genin.

El grupo era liderado por un hombre de media edad de cabello blanco platinado en puntas el llevaba su banda en modo de parque ya que el lo ocupaba su ojo izquierdo y ocupaba una mascara que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro el vestia de un uniforme estadar jonnin con unos guantes con una placa de metal en ellos . El era Kakashi Hatake jonnin sensei del equipo 7 lider de los chico que luchaban en el Shūmatsu no Tani (valle del fin).

Todo el grupo de ninja corrian a gran velocidad hacia el lugar de la batalla pero su todos se detuvieron al ver a un Saauke muy herido y con la mirada baja estado que los preocupo mucho a todos que buscaban con la vista el rubio Uzumaki pero no aparecia por ningun lugar.

Kakashi:"Sasuke donde Naruto". Kakashi solo queria que sus suposiones se equivocaran.

Sasuke:" Na...ru...to es...ta mu...er...to". Esa noticia dejo en shock a todos nadie.

Shikamaru:" No , eso no puede se cierto DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO ". Los gritos de Shikamaru eran acompañados por lagrimas el no podia creer que uno de sus mejores amigos habia muerto.

Kakashi:" Sasuke que paso". Kakashi sentia que habia fallado como sensei le habia fallado a su maestro y al tercer hokage todo por enmendar su error con el clan Uchiha habia dejado al hijo de una persona que lo vio como un hijo y que le enseño todo lo necesario para se un ninja.

Sasuke:" ambos nos encontrabamos luchando nos herimos de gravedad asi que decidimos terminar todo con un golpe por lo que el creo un Rasengan y yo un Chidori y nos atacamos con los jutsu pero cuando estaban a punto de chocar el cambio la direccion de su ataque provocando que mi Chidori le atravezara el pecho despues de ver eso no supe que pensar solo vi como me sonreia y me pedia que me quedara en la aldea mientras su cuerpo era adsorbido por la una esfera de energia creada por los restos de nuestros nuestros ataque no pude hacer nada para evitarlo". Al terminar de hablar ninguno de los presentes pudo dejar caer por la muerte de su compañero caido recordando esa actitud alegre y esa mision de ser reconocido y que la gente lo respetara quedaria en el olvido ahora que el habia muerto.

Kakashi:"Chicos volvamos a la aldea debemos informarle a Tsunade-sama". Sin esperar respuesta el Jonnin se dio vuelta empezando a caminar con direccion a konoha dejando a los jovenes extatico que despues de unos segundo lo siguieron con la mirada baja. "Lo lamento sensei " una lagrima solitaria caia del rostro del hombre.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

Se podia distinguir un lugar muy oscuro vacio sin nada a su alrededor solo se podia ver una figura naranja muy herida que lentamente era curada por una capa de energia rojiza que tenia la forma de uno zorro de tres colas borrado todos los golpes y como el enorme hollo provocado por el ataque de Sasuke se cerraba sin dejar rastro de el.

POV NARUTO.

Donde estoy ...estare muerto aaggg solo puedo sentir como el chidori atravezaba mi pecho ese infinito ardor ... para despues solo sentir frio mucho frio ... al menos espero que Sasuke haga lo correcto y regrese a la aldea ya no necesara ir con Orochimaru ...aaahhh ya no podre ser hokage y no podre demostrarle a la aldea de lo que soy capas ...pero al menos logre cumplir mi promesa a Sakura-chan estara muy feliz al ver que Sasuke volvera a la aldea espero que Tsunade-obachan no lo culpe por mi muerte y le permita estar en la aldea tambien espero que ella y Ero-sannin no se molesten por mi decision no me gustaria ver que por mi culpa ellos sufran espero que entiendan mis motivos y ...

FIN DEL POV.

Naruto sentia como una luz cegadora lo cubria cortando sus pensamiento mientras empezaba a escuchar algunos ruidos de animales sonido que lo desconcerto no se suponia que esta muerto no deberia escuchar nada pero el rubio no solo escucho sonidos sino que tambien sintio con se extrellaban con algo muy duro y rigido haciendo que abriera los ojos de manera lenta para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de arboles y arbustos pero lo mas llamativo era el cielo ya que era de color purpura muy intenso algo que lo extraño de sobre manera provocando que se colocara de de manera lenta y pausada revisando su cuerpo llevandose la sorpresa de que sus heridas habian sido curado solo encontro que su ropa esta parcialmente destruida y con su sello mas pequeño cosa que lo preocupo mucho por lo que octo por entrar a su espacio mental para asegurarse de que su inquilino interno siguiera cautivo.

EN LA MENTE DE NARUTO.

Naruto caminaba por la alcantarillas en su cabeza dirigiendose a la jaula de su siempre molesto zorro de nueve colas que desdes que desperto no lo habia sentido y menos escuchado a decir verdad el rubio habia esperado un reclamo o un regaño por haber dado su vida por el Uchiha pero en vez de eso recibio silencio e indiferencia de su inquilino.

Naruto despues de caminar unos minutos se encontro frente a la jaula del poderoso bijuu la cual al parecer del rubio estaba vacia pero al acercase a ella pudo ver un pequeño bulto de color rojizo cosa que le provoco curiosidad haciendo que traspasara la jaula mirando de cerca aquel objeto para quedar como piedra al estar cerca a el.

Frente a el esta una MUJER , una mujer de paretes veinte años de cabello rojo con unas orejas de zorro muy bonitas de color naranja ademas Naruto tambien pudo ver el rostro de la chica un muy fino con facines bien definidas ademas se podian ver los mis bigotes de zorro que el tenia pero un poco mas marcados cosa que la hacia ver muy tierna y a la vez salvaje haciendo pensar al rubio que se veia hermosa algo que provoco un sonrojo en el rubio ya que nunca habia pensado eso de alguna mujer pero decidio sacudir su cabeza con rapidez para seguir mirando a la mujer que estaba dormida comodamente sobre una espojadas colas que salian de su espalda por lo que Naruto no pudo mira bien el cuerpo de la chica ya que en la posicion en la que estaba impedia la vision ademas las colas era algo muy llamativo para cualquier persona . El rubio se quedo admirando a la chica por un rato pensando quien era ella y que hacia en su cabeza Naruto al ver que no llegaria a ningun lado con la chica dormida se decidio salir de ese lugar pero antes de poder hacer pudo ver como la chica empezaba a moverse con intencion de despertar algo que lo puso muy nervioso ya que no sabia cual seria su reaccion al ver alli.

¿¿??: "aaahhh que bien dormi". la chica aun no notaba la presencia que cada vez se ponia mas nervioso ." Hace mucho que no dormi asi". Exclamo la chica abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con un nervioso Naruto que no sabia que hacer hasta que vio a la mujer se punerse de pie para caminar hacia el para hacer algo que no esperaba el rubio ...abrazarlo ." Idiota no sabia lo preocupada que esta , que estabas pensado al hacer eso ". El rubio no sabia como reacionar lo unico que atino a hacer fue devolver el abrazo mientras la chica se calmaba .

Naruto:"perdon pero era la unica forma de cumplir mi promesa". Al decir eso la chica solo asintio para mirar al rubio que solo sonrio." No quiero parecer un idiota pero ... me podrias decir tu nombre". Al escuchar eso la chica recordo que no se habia presentado.

¿¿??:" hehehe perdon por eso ... mi nombre es Yuna pero la mayoria me conoce como el kyubi ". Naruto esta en shock no podia creer que ese estupido zorro con el le decia fuera una hermosa chica ." Y antes de que pregunte esta es mi forma humana ya que todos los bijuus tenemos nuestra una forma que se crea por nuestras colas que utilizamos para liberar todo nuestro poder y nuestra forma humana la que tener para poder pasar desapercibidos por los humanos... y no me habia presentado en esta forma por que no me sentia en confianza para hacerlo pero debido a que ese agujero negro nos adsorvio mi cuerpo cambio para poder curar tu cuerpo". Despues de escuchar eso el rubio entendio un poco la situacion de la chica y la de el pero aun asi tenia una pregunta en su cabeza.

Naruto:" Yuna-chan tu sabes donde estamos". La chica solo nego ante la pregunta del rubio para sonrojarse por el sufijo provocando confuncion en el rubio.

Yuna:" no lo se Naruto-kun solo se que es un lugar donde mi poder crece de sobre manera ". Naruto solo asintio para analizar la situacion." Naruto-kun lo mejor sera que explores el lugar para saber a que nos enfretamos". Naruto penso la sugerencia de la chica para al final aceptar desapareciendo de lugar dejando a la chica sola que volvia a recostarse sobre sus colas para dormir un rato.

AFUERA DE NARUTO.

Naruto habia empezado a caminar por el extraño bosque en busca de encontrar civilizacion algo que parecia haber encontrado ya que entre mas caminaba mas escuchan los grito e insesantes ruidos de golpes haciendolo que aumentara la velocidad para llegar mas rapido al lugar.

EN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

Una calle de aspecto algo lugubre se podia ver una casa en muy mal estado en de la cual salia una chica de trece años de cabello negro largo del cual sobre salian una orejas gato de color negras con un rostro muy delicado y algo sucio de ojos color avellana con aspecto felino algo que la hacia ver muy hermosa . La chica vestida un kimono purpura muy gastado y maltradado el cual cubria a penas una figura algo desarrollada para su edad pero lo mas llamativo que tenia una larga cola de gato negra a su espada ademas se podia ver unae mirada triste en la chica que se dirigia hacia una callejon donde habian tres hombres de muy mal aspecto

POV LA CHICA.

No puedo creer que valla hacer esto entregar mi cuerpo a estos cerdo por dinero pero al meno consegire el dinero para las medicinas de Shirone-chan espero poder soportar esto aun que espero que esa la unica vez que tenga que hacerlo.

FIN DEL POV.

Los hombres miraban con perversion y lujuria a la chica que caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos.

Chica." Traen el dinero".la voz de la chica denotaba triste y sufrimiento cosa que no le importo a los hombres que se acercaron a ella rodeandola sin darse cuenta de que los estaban observado.

Hombre N1."todo depende de como te comportes con nosotros si te portas bien y nos das algo bueno te pagaremos".al terminar de hablar el sus compañeros empezaron a tocar el cuerpo de la chica que solo podia dejar caer las lacrimas de sus ojos mientras pedia fuerza a Kami y a su hermana para poder soportar ese asqueroso acto.

CON NARUTO. (MINUTOS ANTES)

Naruto habia llegado a una gran ciudad donde habia encontrado a una gran cantidad de personas de todas los alturas posibles pero algo que lo confundio fue que estas personas tenia colores de piel extraños y unas extrañas alas negras en su espalda algo que tendria que investigar mas adelante . Naruto esta tan distraido con sus pensamiento que no noto que habia llegado una zona de mala muerte donde se veia muchos sujeto con cicatrises y algunos edificios algo deteriorados algo que le recordo la zona donde el vivia en konoha Naruto tambien vio como una chica de cabello negro que salia de una casa muy dañada se dirigia un callejon algo oscuro donde habian tres hombre muy mal encarados algo que le causo intriga provocando que quisiera saber mas de la situacion para despues sentir como una gran furia lo invadia al ver como esos hombre tocaban a la chica que solo podia llorar y no hacer nada.

Yanu:" Naruto-kun puedo sentir una presencia muy parecia a la de esa chica en la casa pero esta esta muy debil pareciera como si estuviera algo". Hablo la kitsune mientras el rubio senti como su chakra empezaba a salir de su cuerpo debido a la furia para despues ver como una posiciones de mano venian a su mente haciendo que el las imitara para despues decir el nombre que veia a su cabeza.

Naruto :"Suiton:Hari no ame (elm .agua :lluvia de agujas)". Naruto abrio su boca para que una gran cantidad de agua saliera ella tomando la forma de delgadas y pequeñas agujas que calleron sobre los los hombres que se vieron sorprendidos por el ataque haciendo que no pudieran reacionar provocando que las agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo mientras de los cuerpo de los caian unos estraños papeles y monedas de oro para despues desaparecer con el viento dejando a un rubio muy confundio y a una chica sorprendida.

Naruto :" ( que fue eso nunca habia hecho algo asi y de donde salio ese jutsu se suponia que yo no tengo afinidades)" .es pregunto el rubio mientras se miraba sus manos.

Yuna:" yo podir responderte eso ese jutsu fue uno que utilizaba tu madre cuando aun vivia creo que mi memoria y la tuya se han mezclado por eso es que las posiciones de mano aparecieron en un mente ya que yo conosco casi todos los jutsu de tu madre y lo de tu afinidad es sensillo tu tienes tres elemento Suiton de parte de tu madre mientras que Futon y Raiton por tu padre ". Explico la bijuu para dejar sorprendido al rubio que miro con la chica recojia los papeles y las monedas de oro para acercarse a ella y ayudarla para ser mirado por ella.

Chica :"Muchas gracias por impedir qur cometiera ese error"expreso la chica provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

Naruto :" No hay de que, no no podia quedarme viendo con esos sujetos se aprovechaban de ti ... por cierto soy Naruto , Naruto Uzumaki". La chica sonrio al ver la actitud del rubio ya que era muy poco comun que personas bondadosas pasaran por ese lugar.

Chica :" soy su Kuroka , Kuroka Toujou soy una Nekomata sin clan". El rubio solo asintio algo confudido por las palabras de la chica ." Me gustaria agrandecer por salvarme pero no tengo muchas cosas que pueda darte" Naruto solo nego ante la propuesta de la chica.

Naruto:" No importa , solo importa que estes bien ". La chica solo pudo sonreir antes eso no sabia porque pero ese chico le trasmitia confianza." Que te parece si te acompaño a tu hogar a evitar que algo te ocurra". Kuroka solo pudo negar ante la propuesta Naruto pero ante la insistencia del rubio la chica solo asintio mientras empezaban a caminar saliendo del callejon.

Que pasara con Naruto ahora que desperto en un lugar muy diferente a las naciones shinobi ¿sera capaz de volver alguna vez a su hogar? Que pasara cuando se entere la naturaleza de ese lugar.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste este nuevo fics que realizado apartir de una idea que tuve hace unos dias espero que ver sus opiniones y sugerencia para la historia ... sin mas que decir adios.

Pd: se cuanto me tome actualizarla asi que sea pacientes por favor


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 1:Consecuencia y Un Nuevo Proposito_**

.

Los ninja de konoha corrian de vuelta a su aldea despues de reconocer su mision como un exito pero aun asi con una baja muy sensible , una baja que tenia muy triste a sus compañero que solo podia pedirle perdon a Kami y a los dioses por los malos tratos que tuvieron contra el rubio que siempre mostraba una sonrisa ante esos malos trato , una sonrisa que todos sabian que era falsa pero nunca le tomaron importan y quien lo haria si el era el fracasa de la aldea , el bufon de la clase y como olvidar como le decian los aldeanos y su padres el maldito zorro de la hoja un sobre nombre que ninguno de sus amigos entendian y aun asi a ninguno le importo preguntar la razon del ese sobre nombre pero ahora eso no importaba el habia muerto por cumplir esa estupida promesa ... una promesa que ya no importaba ahora que el habia muerto.

Kakashi y los demas llegaban con la mirada baja donde Kotetsu e Izumo los miraron muy sonrientes al ver que su mision habia sido un exito pero ambos al prestar atencion notaron que faltaba la presencia del rubio hiperactivo que siempre los sorprendia ademas ellos tambien notaron la mirada baja de los jovenes.

\- oye Kakashi veo que les fue bien la mision pero dime donde esta Naruto eh no puedo creer que lo haya logrado traer de vuelta a Sasuke , enserio ese chico no se cansa de sorprendernos - saludo Kotetsu ninguno de los chicos respondio ellos solo siguieron caminando con la mirada baja pero al pasar Kakashi ellos quedaron helados al escuchar las palabras del albino que se repetian una y otra vez en su mente " Sasuke asesino a Naruto" eso era que ellos no podrian creer y menos sabiendo quien era Naruto seguro era una broma ¿verdad?... si eso tenia que ser , era imposible que el rubio hubiera muerta ¿verdad? Ambos guardias hacian lo posible para negar la muerte del rubio.

Mientras eso ocurria el grupo de rescate caminaba por la aldea siendo victoriados y felicitados por el regreso de su amado Uchiha algo que provocaba enojo y furia en Shikamaru y compañia que no podia creer la actitud de los aldeanos con el Uchiha EL HABIA DESERTADO dejando todo atras sin importarle todo lo que dejaba atras y para aumentar la furias de los chico ahora estaba arrepentido si despues de atravezar el pecho del rubio con uno de sus ataque se sentia arrependido eso de verdad los enfermaba ellos almenos esperaban que la Hokage aplicar una replimenda por sus acto pero conociendo al pueblo ellos impidiran el castigo.

Mientras los chicos seguian en sus pensamientos todos llegaron a la torre del hokage donde un gran carruaje rojo aguardaba con una gran cantidad de samurai adonde la imagen de que alguien importante habia llegado a la aldea imagen que preocupo a Kakashi ya que seria muy dificil entregar el imforme de mision.

-Chico vallan a casa yo llevare a Sasuke con la Hokage-sama ustedes ya hicieron mucho -. Las palabras de Kakashi no hicieron efecto en los chico que solo miraron a Shikamaru ya que el era el lider de la mision.

-No se ofenda Kakashi-sensei pero yo soy el lider de la mision asi que yo entregare el informe ademas yo y los chicos fuimos los que conocemos los detalles de la mision-. La terminar de hablar Shikamaru y los demas tomaron a Sasuke para llevarselo dentro de la torre dejando solo al Jonnin que despues de unos segundo empezo a seguirlo esperando que las cosas no se complicaran.

DENTRO DE LA TORRE .

En la sala mas grande de la torre se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunion donde se encontras los lideres de los clanes , los consejeron , la Hokage junto a su fiel compañero el Sannin de los sapos Jiraiya el galante y por ultimo la persona mas importante del pais del fuego el honorable feudal de las capital de fuego la persona que proveia la mayor cantidad de fondo a la aldea de la hoja la cual no pasaba por un buen momento economico momento que provoco la visita . La reunion transcurria con normalidad tocando los temas economicos y militares para poder mejorar los ingresos a la aldea y poder recuperar la gloria que konoha perdio despues de la invasion pero todo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de unos golpes contra la madera para que enseguida la puerta se abriera mostran a una agitada Shizune .

-Tsunade-sama el equipo de busqueda a vuelto-. Al escuchar esas palabras la sala quedo en total silencio ya que en la mision estaba involugrado la recuperacion de el ultimo Uchiha haciendo que la Senju asintiera.

-" Bien Shizune hazlos pasar". Shizune salio de la sala muy apurada mientrad el Señor Feudal cerraba su abanico.

-dime Tsunade con se encuentra el joven Uzumaki por los rumores en el continente me entere que dio un gran espectaculo en los examenes chunnin- . El comentario del Feudal provoco miradas de confucion en los lideres de los clanes y una sonrisa en los Sannin.

-perdone mi atrevimiento Feudal-sama pero porque le intereza el estado del demonio. - Feudal solo emito una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario de Inoicho

-mi honorable señor porfavor hastengase de esos comentarios en mi presencia y eso va para todos .- Ante el cometario del Feudal todas las personas se quedaron en silencio muy nervioso ya que cual quiere comentarios contra "el demonio zorro" podria salir caro pero para su fortuna la puerta de la habitacion se volvio abrir dandole paso a uno decaido Shikamaru que no se sentia capaz de mirar a la Hokage y unos serios Kakashi y Sasuke que parecia nervisos.

-Veo que la mision fue un exito Shikamaru , te felicito sabia que podias liderar a este grupo y mas a Naruto - el nombramiento del rubio provoco que el Nara apretar sus puño no sabia como darle la noticia algo que preocupo a la Kage

-La mision fue un exito ... pero hubieron contratiempo en el camino -. Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del Nara provocando preocupacion en la Hokage y en su compañero .

-Shikamaru a que te refieres con contratiempo. - El Nara solo buscaba el coraje y valentia para poder hablar y poder responder la pregunta de Jiraiya

-Durante el camino nos encontramos con unos ninja del sonido haciendo que uno a uno nos enfrentaramos a ellos mientras los demas seguian haciendo que al final quedaramos solo Naruto y yo seguiendo a Sasuke pero de la Nada aparecio otro ninja del sonido lo que provoco que le ordenara a Naruto que siguiera mientras yo me ocupada del enemigo para asi no perder el rastro de Sasuke ... pero cuando pudimos alcanzarlo Sasuke esta volviendo a la aldea muy herido y sin Naruto". Todos en la sala estaban muy callados y mientras los Sannin esperaban que la explicaciob tomara un giro." Sasuke ... asesino a Naruto ". La sala quedo en total silencion debido a las palabras de Shikamaru que solo dejaba caer lagrimas de culpa provocando desesperacion en los Sannin que se pusieron de pie para acercarse al joven gennin

\- No , eso no puede ser cierto ... NARUTO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO ... DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA SHIKAMARU.- La deseperacion en la Hokage era muy evidente lo que provoco que Shikamaru se sintintiera peor que simplemente nego con la cabeza aun sin levantarla

Tsunade se sentia desvastada esta aldea le volvia a quitar a un ser querido primero le quitaron a Dan y a su hermano Nawaki pero parecia que esta aldea no esta conforme ahora se habia llevado al chico que le devolvio a esperanza , el idiota cabeza hueca que le habia demostrado que aun podia dar , ese chico que la veia como una madre pero esa maldita aldea de lo arrebataba y de la peor forma ... ya no podia soportarlo mas perdidas ... ya no mas estar en esa maldita aldea

El estado de Jiraiya era el mismo habia vuelto a fallar y de la peor manera primero habia podido salvar a su compañero de la oscuridad provocando no solo la muerte de su sensei el sabia que su antiguo compañero estaba involuncrado en la muerte de su ahijado algo que lo acompañaria el resto de su vida.

POV JIRAIYA.

Les he fallado Minato , Kushinas lo lamento no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo mi ahijado ... si tan solo hubiera estado para el cuando me nesecitaba esto no hubiera ocurrido...Sarutobi-sensei he fallado no pude proteger a Naruto lo siento ... he fallado como maestro , como Sannin y como padrino ... lo que mas me duele es no haberle dicho quien eran ustedes ... lo lamento chicos lo he vuelto a arruinar soy un fracaso .

FIN DEL POV.

ambos Sannin y el gennin solo podian llorar y sentirse culpable mientras mas atras los lideres de los clanes y los concejales civiles sonreian descaradamente por fin se habian desecho del demonio al fin el trabajo del Yodaime estaba completo algo que tenia que celebrar y nadie lo podia impedir.

-Espero que esten felices el legado de tres grades ninjas a caido y todo por el capricho de uno mocoso mimado - . Las palabras del Feudal estaban cargada de enojo no podia creer que estas personas estuvieran felices por la muerte de un joven y mas siendo de su aldea.- El legado de Sarutobi ha caido con el hijo de Minato-kun y Kushina-chan la volutad del fuego sea perdido y ustedes son los responsables ... Tsunade-hime Jiraiya-dono lamento su perdida cuando sea el momento indicado veremos lo que pasara con las pertenecias de Minato-kun y Kushina-chan por ahora vallan a descansar esto es un duro momento para ustedes -. Tsunade no reaciono solo se mantuvo en el suelo llorando para despues Jiraiya y Shizune la tomaba para sacarla del lugar mientras en feudal pasa a mirar a Shikamaru que solo se mantuvo con la mirada agacha .- Ve a descansar muchacho ... tu aldea esta orgullosa de ti has cumplido con tu mision- . Shikamaru tuvo que ser retirado por su padre ya que sentia que sus piernas no respondia el feudal ver que el joven habia sido retirado miro al consejo de la Hokage con seriedad.- Debido a su incompetencia y a la de Sarutobi el legado del Yodaime ha sido pisotiado y maltratado por las personas que murio protegiendo por esa razon Koharu y Homura sera retirados de su cargo y puesto en vigilancia por mal uso del poder y tu Danzo seras retirado de la raiz y de tus labores en la aldea.- La seriedad del Feudal hacia imposible que alguien quisiera contradecirlo ya que podia ser peor de lo ya estaba haciendo.

El Feudal despues de aclarar la situcion de los consejeros sus samurai escoltaron a la salida a tres ancianos que lanzaron una mirada de odio al Feudal que simplemente los ignoro para dirigirle una mirada al Uchiha que se sintio un poco intimidado.

-En cuando a ti Sasuke Uchiha tu seras retirado temporalmente de tu servicio con shinobi cuando demuestres confromiso y leal a tu aldea seras reicorporado al servicio ademas hasta entonces estaras en vigilancia por anbu las veinticuatro horas del dia -. El Uchiha al escuchar eso solo pudo asintir debido al temor que sentia mientras el Feudal pasaba a mirar a Kakashi.- Espero que esto te sirva de leccion ya que este error te persegira por el resto de tu vida y lo peor es que le es que no solo le fallaste a tu estudiante sino que tambien deshonraste la memoria de tu Sensei y de su Esposa espero que lo recuerdes -. Al terminar de hablar el Feudal se dirigio hacia la salida sin mirar atras dejando un devastado Kakashi que salio de la sala con la mirada agachada al igual que Sasuke dejando a los demas inmerso en sus pensamientos y en su culpa ... le habia faltado al respeto a dos de sus mas grandes heroes y habia deshonrado la peticion de sus amados lideres los cuales dieron la vida por su aldea ... algo que marcaria la historia de su aldea de por siempre.

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO.

Naruto caminaba en silencio siguiendo a la Nekotama de dos colas que de ves encuando le lanzaba miradas al rubio que solo analizaba sus opciones ahora que no estaba en este nuevo y extraño lugar del cual tenia que investigar y explorar para poder saber que hacer con su vida desde ese momento.

Naruto despues de unos segundo pudo ver como Kuroka entraba en una casa muy deteriorada que parecia estar apunto de caerse muy parecia al departamento que el ocupaba en konoha pero dejo sus pensamiento de lado para entrar a la casa quedando sorprendido por la condicion en la que vivia la chica. Naruto al entrar pudo ver que la casa por dentro era peor que por fuera , el rubio pudo ver paredes deterioradas , rastro de hongo en la union de las paredes ademas vio dos camas en muy mal estada mirando que una de las camas estaba recostada una niña de unos seis o siete años de edad con cabello blanco corto teniendo dos mechones largo que le llegaban a los hombros ademas tenia dos lindas orejas blancas pero el rubio al fijarse bien pudo ver que la chica sudaba a mares y que respiraba pesadamente que reaccion frente a la presencia de la pelinegra.

-One-chan haz vuelto - Kuroka solo asintio antes la palabra de la chica para acercarse a la cama postrandose en ella con cuidado empezando a acariciar el cabello de su hermana.

\- Si Shirone-chan he vuelto y que crees consegui el dinero para tus medicinas lo tendre que ir a comprar y veras que pronto estaras mejor - la ahora identificada como Shiron solo asintio para despues notar la presecia del rubio algo que de lo se percato la pelinegra - Shirone -chan mira te presento a un nuevo amigo el es Naruto Uzumaki y el me ha ayudado a conseguir el dinero - ante la presentacion el rubio se acerco a las dos chicas para levantar la mano en forma de saludo para darle una sonrisa a la pequeña de cabello blanco.

-Hola Shirone-chan soy un amigo de tu hermana y espero que te mejor con pronto para que tu hermana deje de preocuparse y deje de ariesgarse - la pequeña chica solo asintio de manera lenta mientras su hermana le acomoda sus mantas y se pusiera de pie.

\- Shirone-chan tendre que irme por unas horas para poder ir a comprar tu medicinas ... me esperaras verdad- la pequeña solo asintio para volver a cerrar los ojos mientras Naruto salia de la sala y Kuroka lo miraba salir del cuarto.

Naruto salio de la casa para ver mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba la casa de las hermanas Nekomata para despues notar que su ropa estaba mayormente destruida haciendolo mirar si muslo derecho donde esta su portakunai algo dañado pero aun asi sin daños que comprometiera su interior por lo que Naruto llevo su mano a la bolsa inspecionando su interior para despues de unos segundos sacar un pequeño pergamino rojo con el kenji de almacenaje en el media algo que provoco curiosidad en la Kitsune que no recordaba que el rubio llevara eso.

\- Que es ese pergamino Naruto-kun- ante la pregunta de su inquilina el rubio solo se arodillo para desenrollarlo en el suelo.

\- "Bueno Yuna-chan dura mi viaje con Ero-sannin el me enseño que siempre debia llevar algun pergamino con suministro de emergencias por si perdia mi mochila en alguna mision algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta que soy super cuidadoso "- la kitsune tubo una gran gota de sudor en su frente debido a la gran mentira que el rubio acababa de decir.

El rubio al no recibir respuesta de la kitsune empezo a trazar sellos de manera algo torpe para despues poner las manos en el pergamino que emitivo un pequeño brillo para que una nube de humo se hiciera presente para darle paso a dos mudas de ropas , diez kunai , diez shuriken y una pequeña pila de papeles explocivos los cuales ignora para ir directo a la ropa para mostrar que era su habitual conjunto naranja el cual saco una sonrisa en el rubio.

\- Que hermoso color , No crees Yuna-chan .- el solo recibio un bufido de la peliroja que decidio irse a dormir para no seguir con esa discusion haciendo que Naruto alzaba sus hombres al no recibir respuesta para dirigirse a la casa de las hermanas Toujou.

Naruto al entrar en la casa de las Nekomata pudo ver con Kuroka le leia un libro muy dañado y desgastado a la pequeña Shirone que gracias a la melodiosa voz de su hermana se perdia poco a poco en el mundo de los sueño dandole una imagen muy tierna al rubio que siguio caminando hacia la siguiente habitacion para poder cambiarse de ropa no sin antes mirar a las hermanas Toujou quienes solo se concentraban en la otras sin prestarle atencion al rubio que cruzo el humbran de la puerta con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

-"Espero que Tsunade-obachan y Ero-sannin no sufran por mi decision y que puedan ser felices sin culparse " - el comentario solo llego a los oidos de la kitsune que solamente guardo no queria hacer sentir peor al rubio que se desvistio de manera rapida mientras revisaba su cuerpo buscando alguna cicatriz la cuales habia desaparecido casi en su totalidad sola quedaban algunas que los aldenos le hicieron en su niñez las cuales se habian curado fisicamente pero psicologicamente habia dejado un daño en el que de seguro siempre le recordarian lo crueldad y resentimiendo de las personas , unos sentimientos que intentaria evitar el resto de su vida.

Naruto despues de vestir salio de la habitacion para ver como estaba las hermanas , el rubio al pasar por el humbral de la puerta pudo ver como la albina dormia con algo de dificultad mientras su hermana acariciaba su cabello para despues lanzarle una mirada al rubio que solo se dirigio hacia la puerta de manera lenta y sin mirar atras.

\- Naruto-san podria pedirle un favor - el rubio al escuchar a la chica se dio la vuelta mirando a la chica con confucion para luego asentir - podrias acompañarme al centro de la ciudad a comprar las medicinas para Shirone-chan no me gustaria ir sola ... siempre pasa algo malo cuando voy sola -Naruto medito las palabras de la chica el pensaba ir a inspeccionar el lugar y poder saber mas de ese mundo pero eso podria esperar ya tendria tiempo para investigar

-si te acompañare Kuroka-san pero en el camino me podrias hablar de este lugar- la chica asintio a la peticion de rubio para despues tomar el dinero de los difuntos sujetos para guardarlo entre su Kimono tomando direccion a la puerta siendo seguida por el rubio que al estar afuera pudo ver como Kuroka empezaba a murmurrar una palabras desconocidas para el rubio que despues vio un gran circulo de color verde aparecia sobre la casa para despues desender sobre la casa que fue envuelta por un manto de color verdozo para despues desaparecer algo sumamente extraño para el rubio que quedo sorprendido .- Kuro...ka-san que fue eso.- la pelinegra ladeo la cabeza con confucion ante la pregunta del rubio.

-Naruto-san eso fue un simple hechizo de proteccion nunca los habia visto- el rubio solo se limito a negar con su cabeza mientras muchas dudas abarcaban su mente.- que le parece si partimos - el rubio dejo sus pensamiento de lado para asentir a las palabras de la chica que empezo a caminar por una desolada calle mientras el rubio crea dos clones para que cuidaran la casa y a la pequeña chica.

TIME SKIP

Naruto y kuroka caminaron por un largo rato por la calle en direccion hacia una gran cantidad de edificion mientras Kuroka relataba una larga historia donde aparecian demonios , angeles y angeles caidos los cuales se enfrentaron en una gran y mortal guerra para demostrar cuales de las tres especies era la mas poderosas dejando con muy poco miembros de cada fraccion que tuvieron que aliarse para poder derrotar a los dos seres mas poderosos de todos : los dragos celestiales Albion y Ddraig dos dragones que aparecieron de la nada en la gran guerra provocando una gran cantidad de muerte y destruccion haciendo que los lideres de los ejercitos decidiera unirse para derrotarlos y evitar que siguieran matando a los de su especie pero cuando lograron detenerlo gran parte de sus ejercitos habia sido destruido dando como terminada la guerra por lo que los angeles volvieron a los cielos mientras los demonios y los angeles caidos se dividian el Makai dando con leyes que ningun seres de estas facciones podria atacar a uno de la otras para asi poder evitar otra guerra y poder evitar que una de las especies desapareciera cabe mencionar que Naruto no entendio nada de la historia el solo escucho a Kuroka asintiendo con la cabeza para no parecer un idiota.

Naruto al prestar atencion a su alrededor pudo ver que la zona por donde caminaban no estaba en mal estado ademas el rubio al ver detenidamente el lugar pudo ver el lugar se parecia mucho a la zona comerciar de Konoha ademas el rubio tambien noto como mucho hombres lanzaban miradas nada santas a la pelinegra algl sumamente desagradable a vista del rubio que vio como la chica se detuvo frente a una pequeña edificacion que tenia un gran letrero que tenia escrito " Medicinas Naturales " la chica y el rubio entraron al edificion hacia que una suave campana sonara para que ambos miraran como una señora de avanzaba edad los espera detras de un gran estante donde se podian ver algunas hierbas y objetos extraños para el rubio que se mantuvo distante de la chica que se acerco a la anciana para empezar hablar sobre diversos temas mientras Naruto entraba a su subconciente para poder conversar con la Kitsune sobre lo que acababa de descubrir.

EN LA MENTE DE NARUTO.

Naruto entro a su subconciento encontrandose con un lugar totalmente diferente donde antes se encontraba la jaula ahora se encontrana un gran templo con dibujos y detalles de zorros donde se podia ver una gran cama junto a un estante con libros y una comoda donde se encontraba la Kitsune leyendo un libro de portada rojo que al sentir la presencia del rubio cerro para dedicarle una mirada calmada

\- Que le paso a este lugar- la kitsune solo atino a guardar el libro para despues dirigirse a la cama donde se sento.

\- solo hice unos pequeños cambios a esta deprimente lugar es una ventaja que dejo el cambio del sello - señalo la peliroja para que el rubio se tocara el abdomen - el sello tuvo algunos cambios al entrar a este lugar pero lamentablemente no podre salir de este lugar pero aun asi puedo manipular este lugar a mi antojo - Naruto solamente asintio a las palabras de la kitsune que noto que el rubio estaba muy cambiado desde que llegaron a ese lugar.- dime Naruto-kun que has pensado sobre este lugar.- la pregunta de la peliroja dejo en silencio al rubio que medito que iba a decir.

\- si te soy sincero este lugar es muy aparecido a las naciones elementales por lo que me ha dicho Kuroka-san esas tres facciones son como las aldeas son personas sedientas de poder y buscan demostrar quien es mejor sin importarles el sufrimiento y las muertes que eso pueda implicar parece que la ambicion y el egoismo esta en todos los mundo- Yuna pudo persibir un gran dolor y una gran tristeza en la voz del rubio que solo bajo la mirada. - pero tambien he podido ver que hay amor y personas que son buenas aunque sean pocas hay buenas y quiero ayudar a Kuroka-san a curar a su hermana por que ella me recuerda a mi cuando era niño ... ella estan viviendo lo que yo vivi en mi infancial por eso quiero ayudarlas por que no quiero que ellas pasen por el mismo camino que yo pase.- la kitsune solo sonrio y asintio a las palabras del rubio que mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

\- bien como ya tienes un objetivo ahora tendras que ver que puedes hacer para ayudarlas ademas creo que debes salir parece que es momento de que empices con esa mision.- Naruro asintio con una sonrisa para empezar a desaparecer dejando sola a la bijuus que volvio a tomar el libro .- haras grandes cosas Naruto Uzumaki.- la chica volvio a la lectura espera el momento de que su contenedor la necesitara.

AFUERA DE NARUTO.

Naruto al abrir los ojos pudo ver como Kuroka se despedia de la anciana para despues dirigirse a donde estaba el con algunas bolsas y con una gran sonrisa dando a entender que compro todo lo que necesitaba para poder curar a su hermana algo que alegro al rubio que sin decir nada empezo a caminar hacia la salida para acompañar a la chica de vuelta a su hogar...

Continuara...

p


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 2: ¿Un Trabajo?_**

Naruto caminaba en silencio en compañía de Kuroka que estaba muy feliz al tener por fin las medicinas que su hermana menor tanto necesitaba algo que sinceramente alegraba al rubio que veía como aún con poco la chica podía mostrar una sonrisa y aun mantener la esperanza de poder ser feliz y salir de esta difícil situación, situación a la cual el rubio ayudaría a superar pero a decir verdad aún no sabía cómo y todo empeoraba con su poco conocimiento de ese lugar y de como conseguir dinero en el mismo.

\- Naruto-san le gustaría comer algo antes de volver - los pensamientos del rubio fueron cortados por las palabras de la chica quien se encontraba de pie frente un pequeño local de comida.

-No es necesario Kuroka-san estoy perfectamente las palabras de Naruto fueron contradecías por su estomago rugió con fuerza provocando un marcado sonrojo en el rubio y una risita en la chica que negó suavemente para entrar en el local jalando al rubio de su mano que se dejó hacer para después sentir algo de nostalgia al ver el interior del local.

Naruto al entrar pudo ver que el lugar era muy parecido a Ichiruka solo que un poco más grande haciendo que Naruto y la Chica pasaran su mirada por el lugar : viendo una zona de mesas en la izquierda del lugar en la que se encontraban algunas personas comiendo y conversando al igual que en la derecha, mientras al frente se encontraba una gran barra donde se encontraba una pocas personas comiendo donde un hombre de avanzada edad serbia algunos platos para después dedicarle una mirada a los recién llegados.

\- Bienvenidos a Izakaya Yoko , Mi nombre es Joshiki Yoko dueño de este establecimiento, por favor, tome asiendo donde deseen ya los atiendo los asintieron ante las palabras del hombre acercaron a la barra donde Joshiki los recibió con el menú y una sonrisa. - por favor, tome su tiempo para elegir su pedido enseguida vuelvo para tomar su orden - al escuchar eso Naruto empezó revisar la carta de comida pero al ver un Platillos todo a su alrededor se desvaneció dándole paso a una luz dorada y a un canto de Ángeles a su alrededor

POV KUROKA

Que bonito lugar y tiene muchos Platillos a precios muy bajos seria bueno traer a Shirone-Chan a comer aquí cuando este recuperada pero espero poder dinero para poder traerla después aunque lo dudo como están las cosas por aquí será muy difícil conseguir dinero al menos podré llevarle algo para que pueda comer ...ummm... Le llevaré un pez asado con arroz... Um creó que también comer lo mismo así lo pruebo y veo si se bueno para Shirone-Chan si eso Haré así no me arrepiento después.

-Joshiki-san podría traerme un pez asado con arroz - pedí amablemente para recibir una sonrisa y un asentimiento del señor-y tú ordenaras Naruto-san ... ¿Naruto-san? - que le pasara a Naruto-san se queda mirando el menú sin hacer nada estará o le abra pasado algo al ver el precio. ¿será que se siente apenado por no tener dinero? Que tonto le dije que yo invitaría -Naruto-san puedes pedir lo que quiera yo pagaré todo así no tienes que preocuparte por nada. - le dije esperan que reaccionara, pero el solo asintió de manera lenta que le pasara ¿estará enfermo? Será mejor ver que pasa y ver si se mejora no me gustaría tener que cuidarlo ya estoy muy ocupada con cuidar a Shirone-Chan.

FIN DEL POV

Naruto solamente levanto su mano de manera lenta llamando la atención del hombre que lo miro esperando su orden algo que no tardo en llegar.

-Joshiki-san me Gus... ta...ría que me Pré... pa... rara un Ramen de cerdo, por favor, -el anciano levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación haciendo que el rubio asintiera saliendo de su trance dirigiendo su mirada a Nekomata que observo su reacción con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-san no eres de por aquí verdad - el rubio solo se limitó a mirar a la chica para posteriormente asentir con una mirada de confusión. - es muy notorias veras me he dado cuenta de que te sorprendes con facilidad además conoces muy poco de nuestra historia - Naruto se quedó pensativo debía idear una escusa lo suficientemente buena para desviar el tema.

\- a decir verdad durante toda mi infancia estuve en un alejado lugar donde solo estuve entrenando por lo que no sabía que este lugar existía solo hasta hace poco - mintió el rubio intentando converse a la pelinegra que entrecerró los ojos ante la mala escusa.

\- ah, ya veo pero dime donde esta ese lugar y por qué viniste a este lugar - las preguntas de la chica poco a poco arrinconaban pero por arte divina Joshiki se acercaba a los dos con sus platillos listos.

\- Provecho chico que lo disfruten - las palabras de Joshiki desviaron la atención de Kuroka que solo centro su mirada en la comida frente a ella.

Naruto solo miro el tazón de ramen con algo de deseo y hambre mientras se preparaba para comerlo sin prestarle atención a la mirada de burla que le dirigía su acompañante que solo comenzo a comer dejando en su mundo a Naruto que de forma lenta acerco los palillo al platos para tomar un poco de los fideos acercandolos a la boca empezando saboriar el platillo.

\- Que te parece Naruto-san- la pregunta de la chica parecio no haber sido escuchada por el rubio que aun procesaba el sabor del ramen.

-Esto esta ... DELICIOSO 'TTEBAYO - el grito del rubio alerto a todas las personas en lugar que lanzaron una mirada de al rubio para despues echarse a reir haciendo sonrojar al rubio encongido en su asiento.

-Naruto-san veo que te gusto mucho jujujuju- la risa de la chica solo hizo que el rubio sintiera mas verguenza que miro con Joshiki se acercaba pensado que tambien se burlaria de su reaccion.

\- Veo que te gusta el ramen jovensito dime no te gustaria comer todo el que quisieras - la oferta del hombre hizo brillar los ojos del rubio que asintio emocionado haciendo reir a la chica.

\- Si, si me gustaria que tengo que hacer Joshiki-san - la emocion en el rubio era muy notoria tanto que casi derrama su plato de ramen.

-Naruto-san deberia calmarte un poco puedes derramar tu comida - el rubio reaccion ante la advertencia de la pelinegra calmandose un poco intentando que su amor por el ramen lo cegara.

-Veras Chico desde hace un tiempo el lugar a estado mas transitado por asi decir dandome mucho trabajo y muchos dolores de espalda-los dos chicos les salio una gran gota de sudor cabeza ante el quejido del anciano.- por eso he estado buscando algo de ayuda y al ver sus ropas se nota que necesitan dinero asi que les parece si me echan una ayudida aqui y como agradecimiento les dare un poco de dinero ademas podran comer lo que quieran eso asi tendras que trabajar mucho.-finalizo el viejo dejando muy pensativo a los chicas que pensaban rechazar la propuesta por diferentes razones.

-"Naruto-kun creo que seria bueno que aceptaras seria de mucha ayuda para establecerse en este lugar"- sugirio Yuna llamando la atencion del rubio que se mantuvo en silencio.-"Veras Naruto-kun como dijo Joshiki-san este es un lugar transitado asi que podras escuchar rumores y noticias de este lugar ademas podras conseguir un poco de dinero para mejorar conseguir donde vivir y mejorar la vida de las chicas y la tuya" - Naruto estaba sorprendido ante el analisis de la kitsune ya que era motivos y razones muy convicentes.

-(Tienes razon Yuna-chan sera mejor aceptar esto) - se convencio el rubio para lanzarle una mirada a la chica que parecia pensar la propuesta del anciano que se habia alejado para tomar las ordenes de otros clientes.- ¿que te parece Kuroka-san? suena interesante la propuesta - la chica salio de sus pensamiento para dedicar una mirada de tristeza al rubio.

\- si es muy interezante y me gustaria aceptar pero con Shirone-chan en su estado actual no me permite estar lejos de ella - el rubio entendio perfectamente las razones de la chica ya que su nueva amiga pero aun asi buscaria la forma de ayudarla de algun modo pero de que manera no era como si el pudiera dividirse en dos... espere el si podia hacerlo.

\- Kuroka-chan si te digo que hay una forma de que tu y to podamos trabajar aqui y aun cuidar a Shirone-chan al mismo tiempo - al escuchar las palabras del rubio la chica lo miro con curiosidad y esperanzan - mira yo tengo la habilidad de crear clon mio asi que podemos dejar uno de mis clones cuidando a Shirone-chan para que tu y yo podamos venir a trabajar o si quieres nos podemos turnar para venir a trabajar- la chica se quedo en silencio pensando la sugerencia del ribio era dificil decirle que no mirando la emocion y el compromiso del chico.

-Naruto-san podrias mostrarme esa habilidad - el rubio asintio de manera animada para ponerse de pie caminando al centro del lugar llamando la atencion de todos que miraron como el rubio levantaba sus manos para cruzar sus dedos en forma se cruz.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)- en lugar se lleno de una gran cantidad de humo que se exparcia por el lugar preocupando a Joshiki que sin perder tiempo tomo el extintor para apuntar a la gran nube de humo que poco a poco se dispersaba.- este es mi jutsu clones de sombras dime que te parece Kuruka-san.- Kuroka y todos en el lugar estaban sumamente sorpredidos ya que no habia escuchado una voz sino que habia escuchado cinco voces iguales.

-Naruto-san que has echo?-la chica pregunta de la chica se respondio cuando el humo se disverso dejando ver a cinco Naruto que sonreian ampliamente que se movian como si nada soprendiendo a todos pero mas a la Nekomata que se acerco a un para tomarlo de mejilla.- Naruto-san es muy asombroso, ¿son de verdad?-el clon ante la accion de la chica solo gimio de dolor para despues dasaparecer en una bocanada de humo.

-Que ocurrio- pregunto inocentemente la chica para que el rubio dispersara a los clones volviendo a su aciento para terminar con su comida .

\- veras Kuroka-san ellos era clones de sombra son proyecciones mia que comparten mis pensamientos y siguen mis ordenes , son una tecnica para ganar experiencia ademas con ellos puedes hacer muchas labores de todo tipos pero hay dos problemas - explico el rubio esperando que la chica entendira para poder proseguir.

\- Cuales problemas Naruto-san-el rubio solo tomo un poco de ramen para despues proseguir con la explicacion.

-Veras Kuroka-san esos clones se dispersan al recibir algun tipo de dolor fisico como un golpe o jalon - la chica asintio de manera atenta mientras degustaba su comida- y el segundo problemas es que todas las experiencia de los clones vendra a mi cuando ellos desaparecan debido a eso no puedo desaparecer todos los clones al mismo tiempo ya que si lo hago me doleria la cabeza o hasta podria caer inconciente - la chica esta simplemente sorpredida no podia creer que el rubio tuviera dicha habilidad que podria utilizar para muchas tareas y eso les podria ayudar para que ambos pudieran trabajar pero ella estaba dispuesta a dejar a su querida hermana en las manos de un desconocido?.

-"Naruto-kun creo que tu solo deberia tomar el trabajo" - el rubio solo se confundio ante el comentarios de su amiga -"veras Naruto-kun tu no sabes nada de cuidar niño y mas si estan enfermos ademas no creo que a Kuroka-san le agrade la idea de dejar a su pequeña hermana con un desconocido"-el rubio al escuchar a Yuna solo pudo quedarse en silencia ya que en mas de un punto ella tenia razon seria mejor hacerle caso a su amiga ya que el debia primero conocer mejor a la chica y viseversa.

\- Chico eso fue muy impresionante dime podrias repetirlo eso seria de mucha ayuda en el lugar.- Naruto asintio al comentario de joshiki para enseguida cruzar sus dedos haciendo aparecer a una copia suya a su lado.- sabes si eso clones tuyo puede trabajar solo te necesitare a ti y es mas te pagare el doble de lo que tenia planeado, pero claro tendras que usar esas copias tuyas para trabajar.- Naruto no lo penso dos vez el enseguida asintio solo debia hacer una pocas labores y listo ganaria algo de dinero y sabiendo que podia usar sus clones ahora seria mas facil.- Bien esta decidido joven mañana a primera hora tienes que presentarte aqui para emoezar a trabajar y tranquilo no sera nada complica solo sera algunas tareas faciles ... ahora si me disculpan tengo que atender a los demas clientes.- Se despidio el anciano para que el rubio asintiera y mirara a sus compañera que parecia estar tristes por algun motivo.

\- Que te parece Kuroka-san, yo trabajare para que podamos conseguirles las medicinas de Shirone-chan asi que tu solo concentrate en cuidarla si- la chica quedo sumamente sorprendida ese chico esta diciendo que trabajaria para que ella pudiera comprar las medicinas de su hermana no lo podia creer ¿ porque lo haria? que ganaria el con eso.

-Kuroka-san, ¿estas bien? Estas llorando dije algo malo- la chica solo llevo su mano a su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas que habia salido involuntariamente.

-Dime Naruto-san tu que ganaras con esto? No es que me queje pero no se tus razones para ayudarnos.- el rubio al escuchar la pregunta de la chica solo pudo bajar la mirada con tristeza, dirigiendo su mirada a su tazon de ramen donde en el fondo se encontraban los resto de dicho plato provocando que los recuerdos de su infancia lo invadieran con fuerza haciendo que una sonrisa triste surcara sus labios haciendo que su inquilina se sintiera culpable.

\- A decir verdad lo hago por que ustedes me recuerdan a mi cuando era niño siempre luchando para salir adelante y demostrar que era mas que un simple estorbo, siempre busque las personas me aceptaran y me reconocieran pero nunca pude hacer, solo consegui que mis seres queridos salieran lastimados o decepcionados de mis acciones pero aun asi nunca me rendi y a diferencia de ustedes yo estuve solo, nadie me apoyo solo unas pocas personas me ayudaron pero con el tiempo esas personas salian heridas asi que muchas de ellas se alejaron de mi aun ellos no lo supieran yo lo notaba y me dolia pero aun asi no permiti que eso me detuviera por eso quiero ayudarlas a salir de esta situacia ya que yo he estado en ella y no es muy placentera - ambas chicas al escuchar el relato del rubio solo pudieron sentir pena y dolor no podian creer que el rubio hubiera sufrido tanto bueno una si pero aun asi ella no conocia los pensamientos del rubio sobre esos temas ya que siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos con una mascara.

\- lamento hacerte recordar eso, No lo sabia de verdad lo siento.- el rubio nego ante el comentario de la chica para dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- No importa de verdad, Nunca he visto con malos ojos mi pasado aun que me duela recordarlo lo que me sucedio me ayudo hacer lo que soy hoy- respondio Naruto generando una sonrisa en la Nekomata y en la Kitsune.-pero cambiando de tema Kuroka-san ¿que te parece la idea? Te agrada- la chica penso con calma la sugerencia del rubio dandose cuenta de que el trabajo le ayudaria mucho y mas sabiendo la situacion de su hermana.

-Me parece muy buena idea Naruto-san pero no puedo aceptarla, no puedo abusar asi de ti - exclamo la chica con verguenza recibiendo una negacion del rubio.

-No estaria abusan yo quiero ayudarte ademas sera como un pago por dejarme vivir con ustedes asi que dime ¿te gusta la idea?-la chica penso mejor la sugerencia del rubio que parecia muy convecido en solo aceptar un si.

-Si me gusta la idea pero cuando pueda te pagare todo lo que gaste en nosotras asi que no te acostumbres- el rubio solo sonrio ante el comentario de la chica ella era muy parecida a el en ciertos aspectos

-Joshiki-san si me gustaria el trabajo- el anciano al escuchar al rubio se acerco a los jovenes para enseguida retirar los platos vacios y llevarselos al lavatrastos y desde alli mirar al rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Que buena noticia joven, que te parece si empiezas mañana a primera hora- Naruto asintio ante la sugerencia del anciano que noto que aun no sabia el nombre del rubio y de la chica.- bien empezaras mañana pero antes de seguir creo que deberia decirme sus nombres- los chicos rieron nerviosos ante su descorte.

\- Perdon que creo que se me olvido presentarme yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y mi compañera es Kuroka Toujou- presento el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento del cocinero que enseguida se acerce a la cocina para preparar un tazon de ramen y dos pescados asados con arroz los cuales envolviendo en unas bandejas de entregas para acercarse a los jovenes miraron al cocinero esperaban la cuenta pero en vez de eso Joshiki les ofrecio las bandejas a los chicos que no sabia que hacer ante el gesto del nuevo jefe del rubio

\- Tengan chicos es para que coman mas tarde y para que le lleven a tu hermana Kuroka-san y no se preocupen la casa invita - los chicos asintieron muy agradecidos para tomar la comida que les dio el anciano que se despedia de los jovenes con un agitamiento de mano.- adios chicos cuidense y Naruto recuerda estar aqui mañana a primera hora - se despidio el anciano siendo imitados por los jovenes que salieron del local sin mucha demora para dirigirse de nuevo al hogar.

Durante el camino al hogar de las hermanas Toujou, Naruto y Kuroka conversaron de diversos temas intentando conocerse mejor dejando que la Nekomata viera el lado mas amable, torpe y cariñoso del rubio cualidades que le llamaron mucho la atencion a la chica que veia con sorpresa como el rubio en mas de una ocacion salto en la defensa de la chica que debido a la vestimenta desgastada de la chica provocaban que muchos demonios de clase baje se le insinuaran e intentaran propasarse con la chica ganandose una gran paliza de parte del rubio que no soportaba el trato que era enviado hacia la chica que le habia mostrado un lado muy divertido, sincero y sobre protector algo sumamente cautivador para el rubio que pensaba que habia conseguido una nueva gran amiga y despues de lo ocurrido eso era un gran avance en este nuevo y desconocido mundo. Pero dejando eso de lado Naruto y Kuroka les tomo unos minutos llegar de nuevo al hogar de las chicas que al parecer simple vista parecia normal pero cuando la chica hizo un movimiento de mano la casa se desmorono y se desgado para volver a su estado original algo que el rubio asocio con un Henge ya que era como una ilusion verdad?.

\- Vamos Naruto-san si te quedas alli te resfriaras, no creo que te guste ir a tu primer dia de trabajo enfermo verdad- el rubio salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amiga solo sacudio su cabeza alejado sus pensamientos para sonreirle a la chica.

-Si, si perdon solo pensaba algunas cosas - respondio el rubio causando curiosidad en la Nekomata que ladeo su cabeza ligeramente- No te preocupes no era nada malo solo pensaba sobre mi nuevo trabajo- la chica solo asintio ante la respuesta del rubio para enseguida pasar el umbral de la casa siendo seguida por el rubio que suspiro aliviado al ver que habia podido desvistar a la chica.

Kuroka habia notado durante el viaje a la cuidad que Naruto se sorprendia y que muchas cosas que para un ser demoniaco o de cualquier especie sobre natural seria normal pero para al era como si nunca lo hubiera visto, como si el no perteneciera a ese lugar, ¿ acaso Naruto era un humano?... No, no eso era algo imposible ya que el podia hacer hechizos de agua hasta clonarse y eso eran habilidades que los humanos no poseian ¿verdad? ... Seria mejor pensar en eso despues ahora tenia que concentrarse en su hermana, en su amada hermana que al parecer habia dormido durante toda su ausencia lo cual era un alivio a ella no le gustaria que su hermana se despertar, notara su ausencia y saliera de su hogar en busca de ella eso era algo que debia evitar aun mas sabiendo el estado de salud de su pequeña hermana asi que la chica se dirigio a la deteriorada cocina para preparar la medicina de su hermana dejando solo a Naruto y a su hermana, una accion aprovechada por el rubio que decidio entrar en su paisaje mental para convensar con su companera interna esperando algunos consejos para los siguientes dias.

EN EL PAISAJE MENTAL DEL NARUTO.

Naruto aparecio frente al templo de la Kitsune notando que ahora era un poco mas delicado, tambien notando que tenia algunos detalles dorados en los soportes pero ademas de eso el templo se mantenia igual. El Uzumaki al entrar en templo visualisando en el sillo frente a su cama leyendo el mismo libro que la vez anterior aun asi ahora parecia estar por terminar pero al notar la presencia del rubio cerro el libro con cuidado para ponerlo sobre una pequeña mesita que aparecio frente a ella para despues mirar al rubio con una sonrisa e indicarle que se sentara junto a el, invitacion que el rubio acepto con gusto.

-Dime Naruto-kun que te trae por aqui.- pregunto Yuna cruzandose de pierna mientras el rubio miraba hacia otra direccion.

-Vine a visitarte y a pedirte un consejo- la Bijuu levanto una de sus cejas al escuchar al rubio dandole a entender que prosiguiera.-veras desde que llegue a este lugar me siento perdido y muy desorientado ... sabes aunque mi nuevo proposito sea ayudar a Kuroka-san y a Shirone-chan aun no puedo quitarme la cabeza que esta decision fue un error - expreso el rubio con miraba agachas haciendo sentir mal a la bijuu que sorpresivamente tomo el mento del rubio para que la mirara.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, no pienses eso si tu no hubiera desidido tal vez estarias muerto y no se que habria sido de mi, tal vez te odiaria estos momento si no lo hubieras echo - el rubio solo hizo una mueca de confusion al escuchar a la peliroja - veras antes de tu pelea con Sasuke pensaba que tu solo querias mi chakra pero al ver que estabas dispuesto a morir por cumplir sus promesas y ademas note que tu no me ves como un arma o un recipiente de chakra tu tienes los ojos de una persona que conoci a se mucho tiempo y que consideraba mi hermano pero con algo diferente- el rubio se sorprendio ante la sinceridad de la peliroja- a diferencia de el tu estas dispuesto a luchar por tus ideales y mas importante tu siempre busca la forma de salir adelante aun cuando el panorama es oscuro tu siempre buscas la forma de salir adelante.- finalizo la bijuu dejando en silencio al rubio que pensaba con mucho cuidado las palabras de la mujer las cuales le habia devuelto la fe y la esperanza de salir adelante y para poder cumplir con su nuevo objetivo.

\- Gracias Yuna-chan, de verdad te lo agradezco esas palabras de verdad me subieron el animo.- la bijuu asinto muy sonriente ante las palabras del rubio que sin previo aviso salto para abrazarla, accion que sorprendio a la peliroja que despues de unos segundos correspondio el gesto del rubio que al entender que lo que habia echo se sonrojo de sobre manera para enseguida separarse de la bijuu - per...don Yuna-chan pero tengo que ir, no quisiera que Kuroka-san se precupe por mi - se depidio de manefa torpe el rubio para desaparecer del lugar dejando a una sonriente Yuna.

\- es un amor Naruto-kun pero a la vez muy inocente e idiota- al quedarse sola la Kitsune tomo el libro para volver a leer su amado libro.

AFUERA DEL PAISAJE MENTAL.

Al salir de su subconciente Naruto pudo ver como Kuroka volvia a la habitacion junto al tazon de ramen que les habia dando Joshiki pensado que ella se lo traia a el para que pudiera comer e ir a descansar pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la Nekomata se acerco a su hermana que al sentir la presencia de su hermana se levanto para sentarse de manera lenta en la gastada cama mirando a su hermana con cariño.

-Mira Shirone-chan, Naruto-san y yo te hemos traido un poco de ramen - al escuchar las palabras de su hermana la pequeña albina le dedico una tierna sonrisa al rubio que solo rasco su mejilla avergonzado para despues ver con una sonrisa como Kuroka alimentaba a la pequeña Shirone que comia feliz el preciado ramen del rubio.

Despues de darle de comer a Shirone Kuroka la ayudo a que se recostara de nuevo para que pudiera descansar y mejorar su estado. Kuroka al ver que su hermana estas tranquilamente recostada se dio media vuelta para indicarle al rubio que la siguiera a la cocina, orden que el rubio siguio sin presentar queja por lo que ambos chicos llegaron a la cocina pudieron ver como los dos pescados con arroz estaban encima de una caja que simulaba una mesa.

-Naruto te pido perdon por tomar tu ramen pero era la forma mas facil de darle su medicina a Shirone-chan ya que si la hubiera visto no se la hubiera tomado, ella es un poco necia a la hora de tomar su medicina - Naruto solo nego ante la disculpa de la pelinegra para acercarse a los plantos tomandolos con cuidado para ofrecerle un a su compañera.

-toma Kuroka-san no queremos que se enfrie verdad- ofrecio el rubio para que la chica aceptara feliz postoriormente sentarse en el suelo empezando a disgustar su comida.

-Naruto-san ¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Naruto solo ladeo la cabeza ante la pregunta de la chica.- ya sabes utilizar tu dinero para ayudarnos.- Naruto dejo su comida en la caja para acercarse a la chica que lo miro con curiosidad mientras el rubio tomaba con cuidado sus manos.

-Si quiero, la verdad solo quiero ayudarlas a mejorar sus vidas y poder hacer algo para cambiar las cosas que les ocurren las personas que lo necesiten- expreso el rubio mirando los ojos de la chica que sintio como el rubio le transmitia confianza y cariño algo que la hizo sonrojar ligeramente, sonrojo que el rubio no entendio solo decidio soltar las manos de la Nekomata que miro como el volvia a su lugar para terminar su comida.- que te parece si vamos a descansar Kuroka-san, mañana sera un dia muy interezante - la chica asintio a la propuesta del rubio para terminar de comer.

-Vamos Naruto-san te mostrare donde dormiras- Naruto solo siguio a la chica de vuelta a la habitacion principal donde lo guio a un sofa de dos plazas muy desgastado.-se que es mucho pero espero que no te moleste dormir en estas condiciones - dijo algo avergozada la chica para que el rubio negara ligeramente.

-No me molesta de verdad, he estado en peores situaciones - la chica solo guardo silencio ante la confesion del rubio para abrazarlo suavemente.

-perdon por hacerte recordar esas cosas.- Naruto solo se dejo en volver por los brazos de la chica que despues de unos minutos se separo del rubio que estaba un poco aonrojado por el acto de la chica.- que te parece si te traigo unas mantas para que te puedas cubrir esta noche - el rubio asintio para sentir una pequeña descargar electrica en su columna para escuchar un bufido de su subconciente provocando una confusion en el rubio que observo con se acercaba Kuroka con unas mantas algo sucias en sus abrazos.- toma Naruto-san esto te servira para pasar la noche.- el Uzumaki recibio los objetos para que la chica le diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- desacansa Naruto-san y gracias por lo de hoy- se despidio la chicas para dirigirse a su cama recostandose en ella para consiliar el sueño dejando a un Naruto muy confundido que decidio irse a dormir por lo que se recosto en el sillo el cual era muy poco comodo pero aun asi el rubio no se quejo solo se quedo mirando al techo.

-(Mañana sera un gran dia)- penso el rubio para que el sueño lo empezara a dominar dejandolo totalmente dormido esperando lo mejor al dia siguiente.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 3: Empezando una Nueva Vida_**

Un nuevo dia llegaba al nuevo hogar de Naruto, donde nuestro amada protagonista de cabellera rubia despertaba de manera lenta sintiendose placenteramente feliz pensando en lo ocurrido el dia anterior y sobre su nuevo empleo, el cual empezaba ese mismo dia por eso Naruto esta feliz, ya que con ese empleo el podria ayudar a sus nuevas amigas, quienes se encontraban comodamente dormidas sin preocuparse de los problemas a su alrededor, algo que a Naruto le recordaba su infancia y los poco momentos buenos que tuvo en Konoha.

-Creo que es momento de levantarme- al terminar de hablar Naruto sin apuro se sento en el borde del sofa, esperando que las ganas de dormirse fueran.- Sera mejor ir a duchar no quiero llegar tarde mi primer dia- sin mas el rubio se levanto de su "cama" para dirigirse a la otra habitacion esperando poder limpiarse el cuerpo.- no debo hacer ruido, no quisiera despertarlas por accidente- asi el rubio se movio con suma cautela hacia la salida de la habitacion esperando no despertar a las hermanas Toujou.

-Buen dia Naruto-san, veo que despertartes temprano- Naruto al escuchar eso solo pudo saltar de la impresion, dandosela vuelta en el proceso y mirando con Kuroka de manera peresosa se levantaba de su cama.- Dime Naruto-san ¿como despertaste en esta hermosa mañana?.- al terminar de habla la Nekomata se puso de pie mientras se tallaba sus ojos intentando aclarar su vista.

-Buen dia Kuroka-san, perdon si te deperte no era mi intencion hacerlo- la chica nego ante la disculpa del rubio para acercarse a el.

\- No te disculpe me desperte apenas al escuchar tus paso y antes de que digas algo, escuche tus pasos gracias a mis sentidos felinos, por desperte a tan temprano pero eso no importa, Naruto-san que te parece si tu te vas a alistar y yo voy a preparar el desayuno y sera mejor que te apures se esta haciendo tarde.- ordeno la chica de cabello negro empujando a Naruto hacia el baño, quien solo asintio un tanto dudo mientras la chica lo arrastraba al baño, el cual estaba deteriorado y con muchos daños en las paredes u en la ducha, algo que genero verguenza y tristeza en la Nekomata .- bien Naruto-san este es el baño se que esta en buen estado un pero aun asi sirve para las cosas basicas- la chica volvio la mirada con verguenza y frustracion, ya que ella no podia mantener a su hermana en esas pesimas condiciones, los pensamiento de la chica se vieron interrunpidos al sentir dos manos sujetando las suyas llevandolas al frente haciendola notar que Naruto la esta mirado con una sonrisa.

-Kuroka-san no debes preocuparte por esto veras que pronto las sacare de este lugar y las llegare a un lugar mejor no me importa cuanto tenga que trabajar, no permitire que ustedes dos sigan viviendo en un estado tan deprimiente- la chica se sorprendio ante las palabras del rubio, ella no podia creer que ese sujeto estubiera dispuesto a trabajar por ellas y mas sin tener nada cambio, era algo muy lindo y a la vez sorprendente.- y esto es una promesa y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas por que ese es mi Nindo.- al terminar de hablar Naruto pudo notar que sostenia ambas manos de la chica y que ella lo miraba intenzamente provocandole nerviosismo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- E-eh se...ra mejor que me valla a duchar- Naruto corrio a la ducha al terminar de hablar dejando muy confundia a Kuroka, quien asintio algo desorientada mientras su corozan palpita con algo de rapidez algo extraño para ella que ignoro el acto.

Naruto al entrar a la ducho sintio como sus mejillas ardian en calor debido a su acto anterior algo que parecia causar gracia a su fiel inquilina que dejaba salir una escandalosa risa, la cual aumenta la verguenza de Naruto que intentaba distraerse pensando en lo que podria hacer ese dia en su empleo y sus futuras labores pero eso parecia imposible ya que las risas de Yuna llenaba su mente impidiendole empezar con claridad, por lo que Naruto decidio concentrarse en su baño ignorando a su inquilina, quien no dejaba de reirse. Despues de unos minutos Naruto salio de la ducha tomando la ropa que habia ocupado el dia anterior para vestirse rapidamente, cuando termino de vestirse Naruto volvio a la habitacion principal, esperando que Kuroka no le tomara importancia a su reacion anterior, el rubio al entrar a la habitacion pudo ver como la Toujou mayor acomoda lo mejor posible su cama, postrando sobre ella los platos del desayuno; el que consistia en tostadas con mermelada y un poco de jugo, la chica estaba tan concentrada en su labor que nisiquiera noto la presencia de Naruto, el cual noto a Shirone en un mejor estado algo que le ponia muy feliz ya que asi seria Kuroka estaria menos preocupada y mas tranquilan, quien aun no notaba la presencia del rubio.

-Buen Dia Shirone-chan, veo que estas mucho mejor- la aludida solo asintio con una sonrisa para despues acercarse a su hermana y abrazarla por la espalda

-One-chab tengo hambre, ya estas el desayuno- Naruto sonrio felizmente ante la imagen frente a el, ya que se notaba el amor y el cariño que ambas se tenian.

-Shirone-chan ya te dije que esperaremos a Naruto-san para desayunar, asi que te aguntas.- replico Kuroka haciendo que su hermana se cruzara de brazos y frunciera el seño en señal de incorformidad causando ternura en el rubio que se sobre salto al notar que se le hacia tarde.

-Kuroka-san no te preocupes por mi, yo tengo que irme al trabajo, asi que no tienen por que esperarme- Kuroka al escuchar al Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver como el se dirigia a la puerta por lo que con un movimiento de cadera la Nekomata lanzo sus colas hacia el rubio logrando atrapar el brazo izquierdo del rubio y su abdome haciendo sentir incomodo a Naruto que de manera lenta giro su cabeza.- ¿Que pasa Kuroka-san? ¿ Por que me detienes? - El rubio solo recibio una mirada molesta de la pelinegra que se acerco al rubio con sus manos en su cintura.

-No me vengan con que pasa, mejor dime que te pasa a ti queriendo irte sin desayunar, no, no, no lo permitire debes tener fuerzas para poder hacer todo lo que se te ordene asi que te vas a la cama y empieza a desayunar- Naruto solo se encongio ante la orden de la chica que mantenia su mirada enoja algo que asusto un poco a Naruto.

-"Naruto-kun no hay tiempo para esto, debemos irnos rapido o no podremos llegar a tiempo"- Naruto escucho la voz serena de Yuna dandose cuenta que tenia razon, asi que cin un rapido y delicado movimiento se solto del agarre de la chica.

-lo siento Kuroka-san no puedo tardame mas o Joshiki-san podria enojar - antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo Naruto le vio un rapido beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida para despues salir corriendo de la casa dejando a la chica algo sonrojada y muy molesto qur lo expreso liberando un refunfunio por lo bajo, volviendo junto a su hermana para poder comenzar a comer.

-Vamos Shirone-chan comamos, no queremos que se enfrie ¿verdad?- la pequeña de cabello blanco solo asintio de manera rapida ante la palabra de su hermana.- Rubio Idiota- murmurro Kuroka con enojo generandole gracia a su pequeña hermana que comia con gusto su desayuno.

-One-chan vamos el desañuyar se esta enfriando, si quieres luego le llevas algo de comer a Naruto-nichan pero hora ven a comer ¿si?- Kuroka reaciono ante las palabras de su hermana, asintiendo a ellas.

-Ya voy Shirone-chan, espero que disfrutes la comida, al menos tu lo haras - murmurro la ultima cosa la chica evitando que su hermana escuchara, ignorando los desarrollados sentidos de su hermana menor, quien sonrio ante las quejas de su hermana, la cual se sento su lado para empezar a comer, decargando su enojo y frustraccion con cada mordida.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado con direccion a Izayaka para asi empezar con su nuevo empleo, conversando con Yuna durante el camino intentando calmar un poco sus nervios, ya que este seria el primer empleo para Naruto y la verdad no queria arruinar esta oportunidad para ayudar a Kuruka y a Shirone, quienes se habia portado muy bien con, se podia decir que habia encontrando verdaderos amigos, amigos que no lo lastimaban y mas importante no lo utilizaban para traer de vuelta a un traidor, ellas eran muy diferentes a las chicas que Naruto conocia y eso lo hacia sentir feliz, ya que no tendria que preocuparse por su pasado o por esas mirada de odio que recibia en Konoha, el ahora podria vivir en paz pero aun asi el no podia dejar de pensar que tal vez hizo mal en dejar que Sasuke lo atravezara con su chi...

-"Naruto-kun no deberias pensar en eso, solo te atormentas haciendolo ademas debes pensar en tu bienestar y dejar de pensar en los demas, mira lo que tuviste que hacer para cumplir con esa maldita promesa que le hiciste a la pelo de chicle, casi mueres por cumplir esa promesa y no sabes si el Uchiha volvio... asi que por favor dejado eso atras, solo te lastimas al recordas esas cosas".- Naruto pudo sentir preocupacion y dolor en la voz de la bijuu, haciendo sentir mal ya que a el no le gusta que sus seres queridos sufrieran y mas sabiendo que Yuna y las Toujou eran lo unico qie tenia en este nuevo lugar.

-(Perdon Yuna-chan, se que tienes razon pero es dificil dejar atras todo mi vida en Konoha, fueron muchas experiencias vividas en la aldea y mas sabiendo que deje a muchas personas queridas alli... pero aun asi intentare concentrarme en hacer felices a las chicas y a ti)- Yuna sintio con su mejillas ardian ante las palabras "hacerte feliz" algo que de verdad le avergonzo pero al ver que Naruto no se inmuto a esa palabras se tranquilizo, para despues darle gracias a la ignoracia que tenia el rubio a la hora de amor o el cariño, por lo que decidio dejarlo de lado al menos por ahora.

-"Naruto-kun mira ya estas llegando al lugar, sera mejor que bajes y por favor controlate, no queremos que Joshiki-san se arrepienta de esta desicion ¿verdad?- Naruto asintio ante la orden de la Bijuu para saltar al callejon frente al local intentando no llamar la atencion de los trauseuntes que pasaban por la zona.- "ahora ve con calma hacia la entrada y arreglate un poco el cabello"- Naruto tuvo una gota de sudor en su frente ante el consejo de la peliroja que de un momento a otro paso de ser su amiga a ser su madre.

Naruto solo ignoro el ultimo comentario de la Bijuu para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar donde Yoshiki abrias las de su local para despues sacar unos afiches de comidas y congarlos cerca de las puertas del local aun sin notar la presencia del rubio, quien se acerco al anciano de manera silenciosa.

-Buen dia Joshiki-san, estoy listo para empezar el trabajo- saludo el rubio llamando la atencion del anciano que se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio, dandole una amigable sonrisa.

-Buen dia Naruto, veo que llegaste temprano- El rubio levanto la mano volviendo a saludar al anciano que termino su labor- Bueno Naruto entremos, te mostrare que tienes que hacer hoy- asi el anciono entro de vuelta al establecimiento siendo seguido por Naruto, quien sentia nerviosismo y emociona por las ordenes que le daria su nuevo jefe que se adentro en la cocina para sacar un delantal con las iniciales del lugar, el que entrego al Uzumaki que miro por un segundo la prenda para posteriormente ponersela- Naruto me preguntaba si podia volver hacer aparecer esa copias tuyas, creo que estaria mejor utilizar todas las manos posibles- Naruto simplemente se limito a asentir para cruzar sus dedos formando una Cruz.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)- en lugar aparecio una gran cantidad de humo que poco a poco se empezaba a disperzar, dejando ver a diez Naruto que miraban fijamente al anciona dueño del lugar en espera de sus ordenes.- listo Joshiki-san, Aqui estan mis clones sientase libre de guiarlos.- Anuncio Naruto pasando al frente de sus copia mientras Joshiki sonreia y asentia a las palabras del rubio original.

\- Gracias Naruto, Bueno chicos me gustaria que tres de ustedes fueran a descargar las cajas- acto seguido tres clones entraron a la parte posterior del local- otros cinco quiero que vallan a repartir folletos y anuncios en la ciudad- dijo el viejo señalando dos cajas llenas de papeles que fueron tomados por tres clones mientras los dos restanntes sacaban unas bolsas de hombro de quien sabe donde para meter los folletos en ellos y abandonar el lugar.- ustedes dos ordenen las mesas y limpen el comedor- ordeno el cocinero a los dos clones restantes que asintieron sin protestar.- Bien Naruto a ti te enseñare a preparar el... MEJOR RAMEN DEL MUNDO- grito el hombre levantando su pulgar en alto haciendo que una cascada de lagrimas saliera de los ojos de Naruto.

\- HAI JOSHIKI-SAMA- grito con felicidad Naruto para que entrar en la cocina con el anciano que le indicaba cosas al rubio que lo hacia sin rechitar causando una gota de sudor en la frente de la Bijuu de nueve cola que miraba todo lo que ocurria por los ojos de su contenedor.

-"¿Que les pasa los Uzumaki y su mania por el Ramen?"- se pregunto la bijuu para recostarse en su cama ya que no queria ver como su contenedor preparaba dicho platillo.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

En un gran valle rocoso, con enormes riscos empinados, grandes zonas devastasdas, a decir verdad era una vision muy devastada, la cual se asentuaban con un extraño y brillante cielo multicolor. En este extraño y devastado se encontraba una linda niña de alrededor de unos nueves años edad, esta pequeña niña tenia un largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta cintura el cual tenia un deadema de tela purpura con detalles blancos, la niña tenia unos ojos negros con toques verdosos. La vestimenta de esta niña consistia en una capa de color purpura algo larga que se encontraban abierta al frente; dejando ver en su cuello un lindo moño rosa, mas abajo se podia ver dos X de telas las cuales cubrian los pechos de esta, ademas esta niña tenia un short blanco algo embombado que parecia algo medival y unos zapados negros algo puntudos, admirando bien la vestimenta de la niña era algo exhibicionista y muy gotica demasiado para su edad.

-Que extraño parece que hay una grieta dimencional en el Undeworld (inframundo), que habran echo esos Idiotas ahora- expreso la pequeña Niña jugando con una extraña esfera de energia- sera mejor que investigue este suceso antes de que se vuelva un problema- asi la chica sin decir mas lanzo la esfera hacia uno de los riscos provocando una enorme explosion, la que crecia y crecia destruyendo gran parte del lugar, algo que genero un pequeña sonrisa en la pequeña niña.- asi esta mejor, a este lugar le urgia una remodelacion, ahora sera mejor ir a ver que paso en ese desagradable lugar.- la niña al terminar de hablar empezo a caminar sin destino fijo, solo se podia una pequeña y enigmatica sonrisa.

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba atendiendo a los ultimos clientes de la tarde, los cuales se veian muy contestos por la hiperactiva forma en la que el rubio los atendia y mas con su divertida forma de hacer el ramen, ya que despues de que la mañana transcurriera Joshiki tuvo que salir a atender unos problemas con unos de sus mensajeros/ repartido, quien parecia estar enfermo con un desconocido virus, por esa razon Naruto tuvo que hacerse cargo del establecimiento, algo que al principio le preocupo pero con la ayuda de Yuna que parecia conocer la forma de hacer algunos platillos del menu, fue conveniente que su padre le gustara comer algo ademas del ramen y mas sabiendo que su madre que pidiera consejos de cocina a la bijuu, quien aun que tuviera una forma extraña de dar las instrucciones los resultados eran bastante bueno y eso parecia gustarle a los clienes que en mas de una ocasion recibio propinas de los mismo.

-orden lista- Naruto escucho a uno de sus clones, el que estaba encargado de cocinar mientras el original y otros clones con delantal verde servian a las mesas y a los recien llegados, el Naruto original tomo dos platos de barbaco y se lo llevo a dos chicas que miraron al rubio con picardia- espero que disfruten su comida y recuerden si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo -sin decir mas Naruto de los dos platillos en la mesa dedicandole una sonrisa amigable a las dos chicas para darse la vuelta y seguir trabajando.

-Mesero espera tengo algo para darte- Naruro solo pudo sentir como una de sus clientas le daba un pequeño papel doblado, haciendo que el rubio las mirara un tanto confundido.- solo es premio por tu gran servicio.- expreso la chica sonroja solo para que Naruto sonriera y Yuna le enviara una descarga a la columna del rubio.

Naruto intento ignorar el dolor de la descargar para asi poder seguir con su trabajo pero antes el rubio queria ver que contenia el papel que le dio esa "amable" chica.

-"Naruto Uzumaki te ordeno que destruyan esa cosa en este momento"- Naruto sinto curiosidad y algo de miedo ante la orden de su amiga pero aun asi el queria saber que contenia ese papel.

-(Pero Yuna-chan yo quiero sab...)- Naruro solo pudo sentir como una descarga electrica recorria su espalda con fuerza.

-"QUE LO DESTRUYA Y HAZLO AHORA"- Naruto sintio un gran terror al escuchar es fuerte grito asi que decidio solo hacerle caso a su amiga, el no queria hacerla enojar mas de la cuenta.

Asi Naruto continuo con su trabajo por unas horas esperando la llegada de su Jefe, quien al caer la noche llego con unas cuantas bolsas en sus brazos siendo recibido por Naruto que en esos momentos se encontraba limpiando y arreglando las mesas, despues de todo ya no habia clientes a quienes atender por eso ya estaba en labores de cierre; por un lado dos de sus clones lavaban y arreglaban los platos, otros dos de sus clones se encontraba arreglando la parte tracera del lugar, dejando al original ordenando el comedor del lugar, algo que sorprendio al anciano ya que el rubio se veia algo cansado.

-hola Naruto, veo que estuviste ocupado en tu primer dia- Naruto solo sonrio dmde lado para saludarlo con una señal de mano.- Perdon por dejar todo el dia encargado del lugar pero parece que tendre que buscar un nuevo repartidor ademas pase por el mercado para comprar algunos ingredientes para mañana- Naruto asintio ante la disculpa del anciano para seguir con sus labores de limpieza.

-No se preocupe Yoshiki-san no pasa nada ademas este dia me sirvio para acostumbrarme al trabajo.- Naruto al termino de limpiar las mesa se sento en una silla cerca de la barra para observar lp que haria el anciano.

-Bien Naruto como hiciste mas de lo que de pedi te dare un poco de dinero como bonu y te prepare algo para que puedas comer con Kuroka-san y su hermanas, ahora que toco el tema dime ¿como esta la pequeña?- señalo el hombre empezando a cortar unos vegetales para despues de unos minutos pasarle un menu al rubio.- Toma Naruto elige lo que quiera, mereces comer algo y si quieres elige algo para que le lleves a tu "amiga" y a su hermanita- Naruto al escuchar a su jefe se puso a revisar el menu buscando algun platillo para sus dos amigas.

-Pues Shirone-chan a mejorado mucho desde ayer, pareciera que la medicina le sirvio mucho- mientras hablaban Naruto revisaba el menu intentado escojer algo para comer- creo que ya se lo que llevare; Joshiki-san podria prepararme un Bento para Kuroka-san, un Takoyaki para Shirone-chan y un tazon de ram...- antes de poder terminar Naruto sintio como una fuerte corriente electrica recorria su espalda.

-"Naruto Uzumaki tienes prohibido comer Ramen hasta nuevo aviso"- Naruto perdio un poco el color ante la orden de su compañera.

-( P-pero por que Yuna-chan)- Naruto pudo escuchar un bufidos y resoplidos viniendo de su cabeza.

-" Eso se lo puedes agradecer a tu "amigita" que te pasa papelitos"- Naruto solo pudo sentir confusion y algo de temor.- y ya no quiero hablar mas, me ire a dormir pero recuerda esta prohibido que comas ramen- antes de poder protestar Naruto pudo sentir como su amiga interna cortaba la comunicacion entre ambos, dandole a entender que Yuna no estaba de humor para hablar.

-(Sera mejor hacerle caso, no me gustaria hacerla enojar mas de lo que ya esta)- se resigno Naruto para buscar otro platillo para el, logrando encontrar uno que el podria comer.- Yoshiki-san podria hacer un par de Onigiri para mi, por favor- pidio Naruto con amabilidad generando un asentimiento del sonriente anciano que siguio preparando los platillos del rubio.

-Naruto ve a cambiar, yo terminare tu comida y cerraremos el lugar ya es tarde y gracias a ti hemos ganado suficiente por hoy- Naruto asintio de rapida para desaparecer sus clones al mismo tiempo generando que se sintiera cansando y agotado tanto mentalmente como fisicamente pero aun asi estaba feliz de haber echo un gran trabajo en su primer dia.

Asi de manera lenta Naruto se dirigio a la zona tracera del lugar para poder arreglar su ropa y dejar su delantal en un gacho en la pared cercana a la puerta, Naruto despues de arreglar su ropa volvio de nuevo al frente de la cocina notando que Joshiki lo esperaba con tres bandecas de comida envueltas en tres lindos pañuelos y un sobre mediano en la izquierda mano.

-Bien Naruto aqui esta tu comida y tu bonu por hacerte cargo del lugar espero que lo disfrutes y piensa bien en que gastaras tu dinero- Naruto asintio a la palabras de su jefe para tomar las bandejas y el sobre de dinero.- Creo que es todo por hoy ya puedes retirarte y te espero mañana a primera hora, ahora si me disculpa cerrare el lugar.- Joshiki sin mas que decir dejo mantel sobre la barra para acompañar a Naruto a la salida, ya ahi ambos empezaron a tomar los carteles de la paredes dejandolos en la mesa mas cercana para asi empezar a cerrar el restaurante.- Naruto ya puedes irte a descanser, te agradezco por la ayuda hoy y te espero mañana a primera hora- Sin decir nada el Uzumaki se depidio de Joshiki con un movimiento de mano para asi empezar a alejarse de lugar con direccion al hogar que compartia con las Toujou.

Naruto decidio no utilizar su habilidades ninjas para volver a la casa, el se encontraba bastante cansando para saltar sobre los tejado por ese motivo ese encontraba caminando por las calle de su nuevo hogar, logrando admirar la belleza del lugar, mirado lo extraño y diferente que era las personas que lo rodeaban pero apesar que eran extrañas el podia apostar que ellos no lo jusgarian como en konoha y que aun sabiendo que portaba a su amigable y temida amiga a ellos no le importaria eso. Pero Naruto corto sus pensamiento al pasar cerca de una tienda de ropa para mujeres que logro cautivar su vision con dos hermosos Kimonos; el primero era rosa con flores azules y amarilla mientras el otro era de color azul con flores rosas y rojas, Naruto al ver esas dos prendas solo pudo recordar las deprorables ventimentas de su amigas, algo que a el le provocaba enojo y tristeza ya que ellas no merecian estar en esa situacion.

-Creo que con esto me alcanzar para comprar ambos.- señalo Naruto abriendo el sobre y admirando lo dado por su jefe.- si con esto me alcanzar y asi guardo mis propina para la sorpresa- Asi Naruto entro a lugar de ropa para despues de unos minutos salir de dicho lugar con algunas bolsas.- espero que les guste mis regalos o sino seran un desperdicio de dinero- sin perder mas tiempo Naruto siguio su camino hacia su hogar, deseado que sus regalos le gustaran a sus amigas sin notar que su compañera interna tenia una sonrisa ante la buenas intencio es del rubio.

EN EL HOGAR DE LAS HERMASNAS.

Kuroka y Shirone se encontraban sentadas en el portico de la casa esperando la llegada del rubio que segun ellas ya se habia demaciado en llegar pero aun asi seguian esperando su llegada, despues de pasar un dia de hermanas, ellas esperaban la llegada de su compañero masculino que a la distancia se veia llegar con algunas bolsas de diferentes colores y unas bandejas de comida.

-Naruto-nichan- exclamo la pequeña de cabello haciendo sonreir al rubio que sentia como poco a poco el cansancio crecia en el.-¿ que traes en esas bolsas?- Naruto sonrio ante la pregunta de la pequeña pero antes de poder responder el rubio miro como Kuroka tomaba de una oreja a su hermana- kyaaaa Nechan duele- la pelinegra ignoro la queja de su hermana, ella solo alejo a la chica del rubio.

-Shirone-chan cuantas vez te he dicho que no preguntes cosas que no te incumban- la pequeña solo bajo la cabeza ante el regaño de su hermana.

-No la regañes Kuroka-san lo que esta en la bolsa es para ustedes- las Nekomatas se sorprendieron ante el anuncio del rubio - pero que le parece si entramos a la casa, estoy un poco cansado y quiero descansar- Naruto al ver asentir a las dos chicas entro a la casa de manera lenta seguida de las hermanas que seguian sorprendidas.- bueno chicas las mas pequeñas son las de Shirone-chan y las mas grandes de Kuroka-san espero que les guste, las escogi pensando en que les quredaria muy bien- al terminar de hablar Naruto dejo las bolsas en el suelo para acercarse al sillon- si no les molesta quisiera asearme un poco e irme a dormir- las dos chicas asintieron sin dejar de ver las bolsas sin prestarle atencion al rubio que abandono la habitacion.

Kuroka tomo las bolsas indicadas por el rubio para ver que era los regalo que Naruto le habia traido haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas al igual que su hermana, quien tomo un lindo Kimono blanco con dibujos de gatos de diferentes color mientras su hermana toma el kimono azul visto por Naruto en la tienda.

POV KUROKA.

Esto es para mi... es muy hermoso y delicado... pero por que gasto su dinero en nosotras y pudo haberse comprado algo de ropa o algun jugete... por que gasto el dineto en comprarnos esto... nunca nadie nos habia ayudado y ahora el llega y nos da esto... por que lo hace, que quera de nosotras... sera que el en verdad nos quiere ayudar...

FIN DE POV.

Los pensamiento de la Nekomata se vieron cortados cuando Naruto volvio a la habitacion con una sonrisa y una mirada cansada siendo recibido por una muy feliz Shirone que se prendio a sus pies agradeciendole una y otra vez al rubio por sus regalos haciendolo sonreir de manera feliz, solo para que Naruto mirara a Kuroka con ansias, quien se mantenia en silencion solo se acerco al Uzumaki de manera lenta para... abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Gracias... muchas gracias Naruto-kun- Naruto correspondio el abrazo de la chica de manera cuidadosa.

-Que bueno que te guste, lo escogui pensando en ti y en lo hermosa que te verias en el- la chica se sonrojo ante el comentario del rubio pero aun asi siguio con el abrazo, hasta que Naruto se separo un poco de la chica, quedando hipnotisado por esos hermosos ojos amarillos que parecia brillar con felicidad, Kuroka esta en la misma situaciones que Naruto solo que ella esta facinada por los calmado y ¿tristes? ojos que escondian un gran dolor y tristeza debajo de una felicidad fugaz pero antes de poder seguir mirando los ojos de Naruto, el rubio miro hacia otro lado con algo de verguenza.- Kuroka-chan me gustaria verte probarte el Kimono pero estoy muy cansado y agotado por el trabajo- Kuroka reaccion ante las palabras de Naruto que un gran sonrojado miro hacia otro lugar al igual que ella.

-S-si tienes razon Naruto-kun debes descansar mañana sera un dia largo para ti, debes descansar todo lo posible - Kuroka decidio tomar las bolsas suyas y de su hermana para llevarlas hacia una esquina intentando apasiguar el sonrojo-Vamos Shirone-chan, Naruto-kun nos trajo la cenas- la pequeña de cabeño blanco asintio a la palabras de su hermana para acercarse a las bandejas mientras Kuroka un poco mas calmada miraba a Naruto.- Naruto-kun no te gustaria acompañarnos a cenar- Naruto solo asintio a la peticion de la chica para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina siguiendo a la chica que sentia su corazon latir con fuerza sin saber porque, mientras Naruto sentia nerviosismo y confusion ante la situacion, haciendo que Yuna sintiera felicidad, celos y curiosidad ante el estado del rubio.

Naruro al llegar junto a Shirone tomo algunos onigiri para comerselo con gusto y sin mirar a Kuroka que se sentia nerviosa y feliz ante la presencia de Naruto que al terminar de comer se despidio de ambas chicas y se fue a recostar al sillon esperando que el dia siguiente fuera tan bueno como ese.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y reaciones sobre la historia ... sin mas que decir adios.

Pd:¿quien deberia ser la pareja de Naruto? Dejen sus comentarios apoyando su idea


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos estoy de vuelta y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta pequeña historia donde veresmos como se empiezan a deselvorver las cosas y les advierto que vienes muchas sorpresas en los tres fics ... ya sin mas que decir el Capitulo que lo disfruten.

 ** _Capitulo 4: Las sombras se Mueven_**

Habia pasado dos semana desde que Naruto empezo a trabajar con Joshiki, logrando aprender los diversos platillos que el establecimiento servia, ademas Naruto aprendio modales y aprendio como atender a las personas de manera mas cortes pero eso algo que a las personas parecia no importarle ya que el rubio los atendia con un alegria y amabilidad que hacia imposible no tener una sonrisa al ser atendido por tan pintoresca persona. Naruto estaba muy feliz en su nueva vida, una felicidad que ingrementaba con la compañia de sus amigas, las cuales mantenian una relacion muy cercana con el rubio y mas la de Shirone, quien miraba a Naruto como un hermano mayor que siempre la iba cuidar y proteger de todo mientras Kuroka logro acercarse mucho a Naruto considerandolo como un buen amigo, como quien tenia unos raros sentimiento e impulsos extraño y mas cuando lo tenia cerca pero aun asi ella intentaba ocultarlo para que el no lo notara y le daba gracias a la inocencia del rubio, que tambien ignoraba el comportamiento extraño de Yuna, quien siempre buscaba ayudar y conversar con Naruto intentando alejar a las distintas clientes del lugar, que veian atraias por los bigotes zorrudos del rubio, algo que el ignoraba en su totalidad.

Pero dejando eso de lado Un nuevo dia llegaba al Undeworld (inframundo) donde nuestro amado protagonista dormia tranquilamente en el sillon desgastado que las hermanas Toujou le habian dado como cama pero Naruto parecia intranquilo en su sueño, y era notorio con sus movimientos y sonidos emitidos por el, esas acciones y sonidos a Kuroka qie llegaron a las orejas felinas de Kuroka despertandola en el proceso, haciendo que la Nekomata se preocupara por el estado de Naruto, generando que la chica se acercara al rubio de manera rapida, notando que el rubio sudaba a mares y tenia la temperatura muy alta.

-Naruto-kun despierta, por favor despierta- pidio la Nekomata moviendo levemente el cuerpo de Naruto con intencion de despertarlo, algo que no lograba ella solo sentia como la temperatura del rubio, provocando que Kuroka fuera a buscar unos trapos y un poco de agua para intentar bajar la tenperatura del rubio.- Que te paso Naruto-kun- al terminar de hablar Kuroka postro el trampo mojado sobre la frente del rubio esperando bajar la temperatura.

Yuna en el subconciente de Naruto solo podia sentir preocupacion por el estado de Naruto y lo peor para ella era que no sabia y no podia ver lo que ocurria con el Uzumaki y con su sueño, pero lo mas preocupante para la Bijuu era que el estado del rubio parecia empeorar y ella no podia ayudarlo en lo que pasaba, era como si alguien se lo impidiera.

EN EL SUEÑO DE NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba en un denso y tenebroso bosque donde no llegaba la luz del sol, algo que Naruto no entendia ya que de un momento a otro el se encontraba en su casa compartiendo con Kuroka y Shirone y ahora ese encontraba en ese extraño y lugubre lugar.

POV NARUTO.

Que extraño no recuerdo haber llegado aqui, donde estaran Kuroka-chan y Shirone-chan, si mal no recuerdo yo esta como ellas sera que empeze a caminar dormido... no, eso no es Yuna-chan me hubiera despertado... ahora que lo piendo no he escuchado a Yuna-chan sera que seguira dormida... esperen este bosque parece el bosque ese donde los chicos y yo hicimos los examenes Chunnin como era que se llamaba ... era el bosque de la muerte si mal no recuerdo pero que hago aqui, que hago en Konoha... donde estan las chicas, debemos encontrar a Kuroka-chan y a Shirone-chan este lugar es muy peligro para ellas, que pasaria si algun ninja las ve...debo encontrarla no quiero que salgan lastimadas o heirdas.

FIN DEL POV.

Naruto al identificar el lugar empezo a correr sin direccion especifica, el solo queria encontrar a sus amigas y hacerlo rapido ya que conocia como reacionaba los ninjas con lo que no entendia y el no queria que ellas o que alguno de sus antiguo commpañeros se encontraran y tuviera que elegir algun bando.

-Tiempo sin verte dobe, pense que ya estaba muerto maldito zorro.- Naruto a escuchar esa voz conocida solo se dio vuelta para encarar al recien llegado.

-Sasuke que esta pasando, ¿por que estoy aqui?- las preguntas de Naruto solo recibieron una sonrisa arrogante del Uchiha, quien en un movimiento de mano hizo que tres persona muy conocidas para Naruto aparecian en el lugar con unas atadas y algo golpiadas Yuna, Shirone y Kuroka las cuales parecian estar inconciente.- Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, ¿que esta pasado?, ¿que estan haciendo con las chicas?- Naruto no recibio respuesta de los aludidos solo vio como ellos sacaban una kunai de entre su ropa preocupando al rubio.- Chico que piensan hacer con esas kunai- Naruto sintio una gran opricion en su pecho al ver esa conocidas armas eran acercadas al cuello de sus tres amigas.

-Nada Dobe solo te mostraremos lo que le ocurre a los moustros como tu- al terminar de hablar los tres compañeros del Cortaron de las tres chicas haciendo que una gran cantidad salpicara al rubio que vio en shock la accion de sus compañeros- que pasa dobe te un poco triste, no me digas que te duele la muerte de estos moustros ...JAJAJAJAJA-Naruto solo pudo ver como los cuerpo de sus amigas caian en el suelo pesadamente generando un gran dolor en el Uzumaki que cayo de rodillas sin fuerza.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH-grito con fuerza el rubio sin poder creer lo que veia frente a el solo para que todo se empezar a distorcionar dejando solo una profunda oscuridad .

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Kuroka y una despierta Shirone miraban con preocupacion como Naruto se retorcia en su sueño mientras una alta y extraña fiebre se adueñaba de su cuerpo con fuerza, extrañando y asustando a las dos Nekomata que no sabia que hacer ante el estado del rubio, ellas solo podian esperar que Naruto desp...

-AAAAAAAHHHHH- ambas hermanas se asustaron por el sorpresivo grito del rubio, quien se sento en el sillo con los ojos en blanco, aliviando a las dos hermanas que sin perder tiempo se lanzaron sobre el ido rubio que solo lo podia escuchar la voz de Yuna.

-(Naruto-kun tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla, no tienes por que asustarte nosotras estamos bien, todo fue parte de un sueño, nada de eso fue real- Naruto poco a poco reacionaba a las palabras de la Bijuu, quien en los momentos finales del sueño pudo sentir como una extraña energia dejaba al rubio y se dispersaba en el aire.-(Que habra sido eso, pareciera como si alguien quisiera que Naruto tuviera eso pesadillas)- penso la Kitsune mirando los recuerdo de Naruto logrando ver la pesadilla vivida por el rubio.

Naruto aun se veia afectado por las imagenes vista en su sueño, el solo se aferro a las dos Nekomatas intentando olvidar esas horribles imagenes y concentrarse en sus dos amigas para poder apasiguar sus pensamientos y precupacion pero esa imagenes parecian no querer abandonar su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?, ¿ por que no podias despertar?- Naruto levanto su rostro notando una gran preocupacion en los ojos de Kuroka, algo que a el no le gustaba ver y menos sabiendo que el era el culpable.

-No pasa nada Kuroka-chan solo tuve una pesadilla pero no es nada grave -Naruto intento restarle importancia al problema para asi no preocupar a sus compañeras.-no se preocupen chicas ya paso el mas rato, mejor vamos a desayunar algo ya tengo un poco de hambre ademas recuerdente que dentro de poco tengo que irme al trabajo- las dudos Toujou asintieron algo dudosas ambas sabian que Naruto les estaba ocultando algo pero ellas sabian que seria mejor no decir nada y esperar a que Naruto deciciera contarles sobre lo que le ocurria.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

En aquel desolado y destruido valle rocoso se encontraba la pequeña niña de cabello negro mirando una media esfera de energia, en la que se veia la imagen de un sonriente Naruto que comia felizmente su desayuno en compañia de las hermanas Toujou, quienes miraba con una sonrisa el nuevo estado de Naruto, Esta imagen hizo que la pequeña niña sonriera de lado.

\- Debo admitir que este chico es muy resistente- la pequeña niña siguio mirando la imagen de Naruto.- mira que soportar mi ilusion y no perder la cabeza es un merito, creo que esta vez si tendre que visitar el Undeworld (inframundo) pero espero que mi visita no sea una perdida de tiempo- al terminar de hablar la niña desaparecio la esfera para empezar a caminar por el lugar pensado en el momento que visitaria al rubio para resolver los misterios que segun ella lo rodeaban.

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO.

Naruto se alistaba para irse a su trabajo generando una mirada triste en Shineko que desde que el rubio llego a su vida se habia vuelto como una persona muy importante para ella y a Shineko le ponia triste no poder pasar tiempo con el pero ella entendia que Naruto tenia que trabajar pero aun asi a ella no le gusta estar lejos de Naruto y su hermana lo sabia pero no sabia como decirselo a Naruto, quien noto la mirada decaida de la pequeña Nekotama.

-¿Que pasa Shirone-chan?- La pequeña de cabello blanco solo levanto su mirada dedicandole una sonrisa fingida a Naruto que lo noto.- Dime Shirone-chan ¿por que estas triste?.- al terminar de hablar Naruto se arrodillo frente Shirones para poder mirarla mejor.

\- No pasa nada Naruto-nichan- Naruto endurecion su semblante ante esa respuesta dandole a entender a la pequeña que no le creia.- es que hace mucho no estas con nosotras y One-chan y yo nos sentimos triste al no poder estar contigo.- Naruto penso la palabras de la chica notando que la niña tenia una razon, el no tenia mucho tiempo para estar con ellas desde que empezo a trabajar y cuanto podia estar con ellas siempre estaba cansado.

-Tienes razon Shirone-chan no he tenido tiempo para estar con ustedes- Kuroka empezo a prestar atencion a las palabras del rubio.- pero tranquila te aseguro que mañana estare con ustedes todo el dia y saldremos a paser por la ciudad, ¿que le parece eso? Les gustaria Shirone-chan, Kuroka-chan- Naruto miro con una sonrisa a la Nekomata mayor generando un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si Naruto-kun nos gustaria mucho salir contigo mañana- Naruto sonrio con alegria ante la respues de la chica.- pero creo que ves irte ahora ya se te hace tarde- Naruto noto que la chica tenia por lo que se puso de pie de manera rapido para acariciar la cabeza de de Shirone con cariño haciendola sonreir feliz, para despues acercarse a Kuroka y besarla en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

\- Bien Chicas, tengo que irme nos vemos en la tarde- sin decir mas Naruto se dirigio a la salida de la casa decidoles una ultima sonrisas a las hermanas para despues salir de la casa dejando sola a las dos hermanas.

-Vamos Shirone-chan que te parece si jugamos un rato y despues vamos a comer un helado.- la pequeña de cabello blanco asintio con entusiasmo generando una sonrisa en su hermana que la abrazo con fuerza.- Eres tan linda Shirone-chan, no crecaz mas - Shirone solo tuvo una gota de sudor en su frente por la accion de su hermana mayor que parecia no tener deseos de soltarla y eso ponia nerviosa a la pequeña, quien simplemente se dejo hacer.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL UNDERWORLD.

En lugar a las afueras del Underworld se encontranba una enorme y lujosa mansion de paredes blancas y detalles cafes y doradas donde se podia ver a cuatros siluetas reunidas en unas de las grandes y lujosas habitacion, donde las cuatro entidades se encontraban bebiendo te y hablando de los diversos sucesos que rodeaban al inframundo.

Una de las siluetas era un hombre joven de cabello rojo carmesi muy intento, ademas de tener una piel muy clara este hombre tenia los ojos azules muy claros. Este hombre vestia con una tunica violetas y gris con bordes dorados con blanco. Este sujeto es Sirzechs Gremory actual Lucifer; uno de los cuatro Maos del inframundos. Junto a Sirzechs se encontraba un hombre de cabello verde oscuro y ojos igualmente azules solo que los de este sujetos era mas opaco y mas frios. El sujeto tenia una vestimente que consistia en una tunica verde opaco, la cual tenia unos simple detalles amarillos. Este sujeto era otro de los cuatro Maos del inframundo el es Ajuka Beelzebub. Frente a los maos se encontraba una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo el cual se dividia en dos colas de caballos, algo que resaltaba con hermosos y llamativos ojos rosas. Esta joven vestia con una formal chaqueta verde que se pegaba perfectamente a su figura, la cual era contrastada con una larga y holgada falda del mismo color que su chaqueta. Esta mujer es Serafall Leviantan la unica mujer Maos. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre de media edad con cabello rubio y ojos negro muy oscuro los cuales transmitian arrogancia y prepotencia. Este hombre vestia de un traje negro abierto y una camisa blanca. Estes hombre es Rize Phonix y lider del respetado y poderoso clan Phonix.

-Buuuuu Sirzechs-chan esto es muy aburrido, ya no ocurre nada divertido en este lugar- el pelirojo solo se limito a asentia a la infantil queja de su compañera para despues asentir con algo de calma, por que algo de cierto tenian las palabras de su amiga.

-Si Lucifer-sama este tiempo de paz esta dejando muy aburridos a las personas- todo en la sala centraron su atencion en el rubio del grupo.- creo que deberias hacer algo para entretener a las masa y ademas de que podemos hacer publico el compromiso entre la Señorita Rias y mi hijo Raiser.- al terminar de hablar el rubio sonrio internarmente al ver que habia logrado su objetivo.

-Dime en que estas pensando Rize- la pregunta de Ajuka hizo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara del Phonix algo que no le gusto en nada al pelirojo.

-Estoy hablando de un torneo entre los demonios del lugar donde daremos un deseo sin limites y daremos a conocer el compromizo- los tres maos al escuchar la propuesta del rubio solo pudieron hacer una mueca de confusion.- mis señores lo que quiero decir es en este torneo el pueblo ganara confianza en ustedes y veran lo generosos que son ademas la final del torneo el ganador de todas las peleas tendra que luchar conmigo para ver si es merecedor de deseo y asi sera imposible ganar... ¿les parece bien la idea?- los tres maos al instante se quedaron en silencio ante la idea de Rize pero el mas pensativo era Sirzechs.

-(algo me dice que el esta planeando algo mas pero aun asi es una buena idea y mas si puedo inscribir a un guerrero para romper este compromiso)- el pelirojo Gremory con cada segundo se convensia mas de que esa era la unica oportunidad de liberar a su hermana de ese maldito convenio entre los dos clanes ya que ese casamiento solo le traeria dolor y sufrimiento a su hermana pero aun asi ddfef nñdebia hacer las cosas con cautela y esperar que sus padre no hagan nada qu3 ponga en riezgo si plan.

\- Me parece una buena idea la propuesta de Rize-san es una buena forma de llegarle a las personas ademas de que podremos ver nuevas habilidades y algunas sacred grear que son desconocidad y raras- Rize y Serafall asintieron ante el apoyo de Ajuka para despues esperar la respuesta del Gremory.

\- uuuhhh esta bien pero quisiera que cada uno tuviera un representante de cada clan para poder dificultar a los participantes y claro ellos tambien podran ganar el deseo - explico con calma el pelirojo para que los tres asintieran aunque uno a regaña dientes.- bien Rize-san como esta fue su dia usted tendra que hacerse responsable de su realizacion asi que espero su maximo esfuerzo para que todo se realice correctamente.-al terminar Sirzechs miro a sus dos compañeros Maos esperando algunas opinion pero ellos simplemente asintieron.

\- No tiene que preocuparse Lucifer-sama hare lo posible para que todo sea correctamente en los proximo tres dias ya que el torneo se hara lo antes posibles.- los tres lideres del Underworld estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras del rubio.- ahora si me disculpan mis Señores ire a empezar con los preparativos y a divulgar la noticia en la ciudad asi que con su permiso me retiro.- sin mas que decir Rize se puso de pie y prosiguio a retirarse de la habitacion dejando a los tres lideres en silencio, los que despues de unos minutos suspiraron pesadamente.

-buuuu Sirzechs-chan por que invitaste a es desagradable sujeto a nuestro tiempo de paz casi no soporto su presencia es un asco.- los dos hombre sonrieron ante la actitud de la chica ya que era algo gracioso verla enojada o disgustada.

-Si fue desagradable su visita pero al menos tuvo una buena idea para ti o ?no lo crees Sirzechs?- pregunto Ajuka con calma generando curiosidad en la Leviantan que miro con curiosidad al pelirojo.

-Si esto es algo muy oportuno para mi y para mi pequeña hermana pero debo mover bien mis piezas para poder romper ese inofortuno compromiso... pero dejando eso de lado ¿ustedes dos enviaran algun contendiente para este torneo o me equivoco?.- ambos Maos mostraron una sonrisa ante la pregunta del Lucifer.

\- Claro Sirzechs-chan enviare a un de mis mejores siervos para hacer entretenido este torneo ademas si gano ese deseo podre pedir mas tiempo libre para poder estar con mi Sona-chan hace muuuccchhhooo no juego con ella- los dos hombres tuvieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza ante el motivo de su deseo.

-Ehhhh si es un deseo muy noble Serafall-san pero respondiendo la pregunta de Sirzechs creo que tambien enviare a alguien pero no se si quiera ese deseo ya tengo todo lo que quisiera tener asi que aun lo estoy pensando aun asi tienes mi apoyo en lo que quieras ahcer.- El Pelirojo Gremory solo asintio con una sonrisa a las respuesta de sus compañeros/amigos.

\- es bueno saber que tengo su apoyo pero aun asi tengo que preparar bien mis movimiento y elegir a un poderoso siervo que pueda hacerle frente a las habilidades del clan Phonix- al terminar el Mao de cabello rojo se puso de pie de manera calmada.- bien Chicos creo que a llegado el momento de separarnos y prepararnos para ese torneo aun asi espero que gane el mejor.- sin mas que decir Sirzechs a paso lento se acerco a la puerta para posteriormente abandonar la habitacion.

-Creo que tambien a llegado el momento de retirarme.- informo el hombre de cabello verde para dejar su taza de te y levantarse.- ya se me hizo tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer ... asi que adios Serafall-san- se despidio Ajuka para que un extraño circulo verde apareciera a sus pies, el cual empezo a subir entorno a el desapareciendolo del lugar dejando sola a la Leviantan que despues de unos segundos empezo a sonreir con entusiasmo mientras se ponia de pie .

-¿SONA-CHAN DONDE ESTAS? TU QUERIDA HERMANA QUIERE JUGAR CONTIGO.- Grito la mujer para que a lo lejos se escuchara un grito de terror.- VAMOS SONA-CHAN NO TE ESCONDAS YO SOLO QUIERO UN POCO DE DIVERCION CHICA-CHICA- volvio a gritar la Mao para enseguia salir de la habitacion y emprender en busca de su hermana.

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO.

Habian pasado unas horas desde que Naruto habia empezado a trabajar, logrando hacer todas sus laboras diarias con tiempo de sobra ahora el solo se encontraba sirviendo a los poco clientes que quedaban en el lugar, el hacia todas ordenes mientras hablaba con su fiel compañera Yuna la cual le explicaba y señalaba sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana de ese dia espesificamente sobre la extraña pesadilla que tuvo el rubio.

-(Yuna-chan me estas diciendo que mi pesadilla no fue natural sino que algun ente maligno... ¿es eso posible?)- Yuna al escuchar las palabras del rubio intento buscar alguna explicacion logica para lo sucedido pero no podia encontrar alguna y eso le preocupaba mucho ya que alguna fuerza desconocida estaba detras de Naruto y lo mas probable es que ella no podria ayudarlo.

-"Si Naruto-kun estoy segura de eso y lo mas probable es que sea muy poderoso por eso quiero que tengas cuidado y que no descuides tu forma ya que creo que debes entrenar un poco para no perder tus habilidades ninjas"- Naruto asintio a la peticion de su compañera y amiga ya que en la voz de la kitsune se podia percibir preocupacion algo que hace mucho no notaba y eso le extraba.

-(Creo que tienes razon Yuna-chan pero eso sera dificil sin un sensei que me enseñe pero aun asi lo intentare)- Comunico Naruto mientras servia dos platos de barbaco a una pareja.- que lo disfruten.- al terminar de hablar Naruto volvia a detras de la barra esperando seguir con su conversacion interna.

-"Tranquilo yo me hare cargo de mostrarte que debes hacer pero no esperes mucho, yo solo tengo algunos metodos que ocupaba tu madre y padre por lo que tendremos algunas areas cubiertas pero primero tendre que hacer un plan de entrenamiento para ver tus puntos fuertes y debiles."- Naruto asintio felicida esperando aprender algo nuevo en este entrenamiento ya que su habilidades ninjas eran muy limitadas y no eran de las mejores.

-Naruto veo que ya has terminado las ordenes de la tarde, buen trabajo se ve que cada dia vas mejorando en la preparacio y en el servicio.- Naruto solo le dedico a una sonrisa a su jefe quen en ese momento salia de la trastienda con algunos incredientes.- Dime Naruto como van las cosas con Kuroka-san ya han decido dar el siguiente paso.- el comentario hizo que Naruto se sonrojara de sobre manera y algo que crecio con los grunidos de Yuna.

-J-jo...shi...ki-san no no se de que habla Kuroka-chan y yo solo somos amigos- el tartamudeo de Naruto hizo reir al anciano que simplemente alzo sus hombros en señal de no creerle.

-Aun que tus palabras digan eso tus acciones no lo hacen y tu lo sabes - Naruto se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Joshiki. - pero cambiando dime ¿como vas con la sorpresa que le tienes planeada?-pregunto el anciano mientras se dirigia hacia los clientes que aun quedaban.

-Aun la estoy planeando ya que quiero ver si le gusta a las dos para estar seguro de que es la mejor opcion- se convencio el Uzumaki mientras seguia con su trabajo esperando que llegaran mas personas.

\- Seguro le gustara a las dos pero dime tienes todo lo necesario para tenerlo.- Naruto se acerco al mostrador mientras meditaba las palabras de su jefe.

\- creo que si, ya he reunio todo el dinero necesario para compralo solo me hace falta mostrarle a ellas para ver su opinion asi que aprovechare mañana para mostrarselo y ver que les parece pero lo dejare para el final del dia.- Joshiki asintio con una sonrisa a las palabras de Naruto sabiendo las buenas intenciones del rubio que en esos momentos ya se encontraba listo para abandonar el lugar.- Bien Naruto que creo ya terminamos por hoy ayudame a cerrar el lugar para que puedas irte- Naruto enseguia empezo a limpiar el lugar para despues esperar a Joshiki en la salida del lugar.- Bueno Naruto espero que te valla bien mañana en tu cita y sorpresa pero recuerda debes enviarme algunos clones para que me ayuden con el trabajo de mañana... ya ahora si nos vemos- se despidio el anciano para empezar a caminar hacia su hogar perdiendose entre las personas que transitaban por el lugar dejando solo al rubio que sin saber por sentia una gran preocupacion pero aun asi decidio ignorarla.

EN LOS ALREDEDORES DEL UNDERWORLD

En el bosque que rodeaban el Inframundo se podia ver aquel misteriosa y pequeña niña sentada en la copa de uno arbol mirando una esfera de energia en su mano derecha donde se podia ver a Naruto, quien en esos momentos se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado de regreso a casa ignorando la mirada de la niña que de un momento a otro sonrio con algo de burla.

-Parece ser que los Maos me facilitaron las cosas con ese patetico torneo- expreso la pequeña sin despegar la vista de Naruto.- ese torneo sera la oportunidad perfecta para ver tus habilidades viajero-al terminar de hablar en su mano izquierda se empezo a reunir dos pequeñas masas de energia las cual despues de unos segundos tomaron la forma de dos pequeños gatos; un blanco y el otro negro.- y ya tengo el mejor insentivo para que participes en ese torne y me muestres todos tus secretos.- expreso la niña para batir su mano izquierda provocando en si la desaparicion de los felinos para despues levantarse del arbol y crear un extraño circulo negro y purpura.- sera mejor empezar con los preparativo- sin mas que decir la pequeña niña entro en el circulo para desaparecer del lugar con una objetivo muy claro en su mente y ese era Naruto y todos los secretos que habian a su alrededor.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios sobre la historia y sobre el capitulo... sin mas que decir adios


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 5:Un Mal Presentimiento._** ** _Hola chicos ¿como estan? lamento lamento la tardanza pero este tiempo he estado muy mal de salud y no he podido estar pendientes de mis fics pero aun asi aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero que les guste_**

Habian pasado unos minutos donde nuestro amado protagonista de cabellera rubia habia salido del trabajo donde Naruto planeo una gran sorpresa para las hermanas Toujou las cuales esperaban con ansia la llegada del rubio a su hogar, algo que aun Naruto no dijera agradecia profundamente ya que ahora tenia a dos personas que esperaban por el, situacion que nunca antes se presento en konoha y si se presentaba era para ser golpiado o maltratado por los aldeanos el dia de su cumpleaños pero gracias a Kami esos ataques y maltratos habian queda en el pasado, se habian convertido en malos recuerdos y con el paso del tiempo seguro quedarian en el olvido y todo gracias a su nueva vida.

-"Naruto-kun ¿estas bien? Te noto muy distraido"- pregunto Yuna intento que Naruto dejara atras los recuerdos de su infancia ya que ella podia ver los pensamientos del rubio pero aun asi no queria hablar de ese tema debido a que los golpes eran debidos a que Naruto la llevaba en su interior y eso entristecia a la bijuu por lo que ella intentaba ignorar lo mas posibie el pasado del rubio.

-(No pasa nada Yuna-chan solo estoy un poco cansado el dia de hoy fue muy pesado eso por eso)- Yuna asintio en silencio a las palabras del rubio esperando que con el tiempo sus heridas del pasado fueran olvidadas y borradas de la mente del Uzumaki para asi el pudiera ser feliz.-(Yuna-chan ¿Ocurre algo? Te quedaste callada de un momento a otro)- la pregunta de Naruto corto los pensamientos de la bijuu que miro como Naruto se acercaba al hogar de las Nekomatas.

-"No me ocurre nada Naruto-kun solo estoy pensando en como sera tu entrenamiento es solo eso"- Naruto asintio algo dudoso a las palabras de la Bijuupara despues centrar su atencion en una pequeña silueta blanca que se abalanzaba sobre el con apuro.

-NARUTO-NICHAN- escucho el Uzumaki para sentir como un pequeño cuerpo chocaba contra el para posteriormente aferrarse a su cintura con fuerza sacandole una al rubio que miro hacia abajo para saludar aquella persona.

-Hola Shirone-chan veo que estas muy feliz este dia.- al terminar de hablar Naruto tomo en brazos a la pequeña Toujou para abrazarla con fuerza.- Te estrañe mucho hoy Shirone-chan- expreso el rubio para empezar a besar las mejillas de la niña para despues notar la falta de la mayor de las hermnas por lo que miro con curiosidad a la pequeña.- ¿Dime Shirone-chan donde esta Kuroka-chan? es extraño no verla aqui.- lo que decia Naruto era cierto ya que Kuroka siempre espera a Naruto en la entrada casa algo que esta vez no ocurrio y eso intrigo al rubio.

-One-Chan esta durmiendo dijo que estaba muy cansada y decido descansar un rato para poder estar contigo cuando llegaras por que siempre que llegas ella esta muy cansada por jugar conmigo.-Naruto asintio a la explicacion de la pequeña quien se acomodo en los brazos del Uzumaki.

\- Bien Shirone-chan por que no vamos a lavarnos las manas para ir a despertar a Kuroka-chan para poder comer algo- la propuesta del rubio rapidamente fue aceptada por la pequeña que posiciono sus pequeños brazos alrededor del ninja que empezo a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Naruto al entrar a su "hogar temporar" miro con triste el estado deprorable en que vivian el y las hermanas Toujou aun que habia mejorado en muchos aspecto aun asi se conservaba el mal estado pero eso cambiaria dentro de poco y de eso se encargaria el Uzumaki. Pero dejando eso de lado Naruto decidio dejar en el suelo a Shirone para asi mandarla a asearse mientras el se encargaba de despertar a la mayor de las Toujou la cual esta comodamente dormida en una cama en muy buen estado ya que lo primero que cambio el rubio al recibir su primera paga fue comprar unas nuevas camas para las hermanas y para el fue mas un sofa cama debido a su forma no ocupaba mucho espacio y eso facilitaba mucho la ocupacion de espacio en el lugar debido a que las dos hermanas ocupaban la unica habitacion de la casa mientras el Uzumaki ocupaba un espacio de la sala, pero dejando eso de lado Naruto se acerco de manera lenta a la Nekomata de cabello negro para quedar hipnotizado con la imagen frente a el ; Kuroka dormida ligeramente ladeada abrazando una almohada con fuerza mientras una delgada frazada cubria su cuerpo pero lo que mas llamo la atencion del rubio fue el rostro de la chica el cual esta con una pequeña sonrisa con su boca entre abierta demostrado el buen sueño que tenia. Naruto al llegar frente a la pelinegra se ubico junto a ella con mucho cuidado para despues llevar su mano a la mejilla de la chica donde empezo a subir y a bajar buscando despertar a su amiga con sus caricias algo que parecia disfrutar la mayor de las hermanas ya que acerco un poco mas a la mano del rubio buscando ampliar el contacto accion que provoco una sonrisa en Naruto que siguio con su accion por unos segundos mas para despues retirar su mano con lentitud ganandose un gruñido de la chica que se removio un poco dando a entender a Naruto que el cansancio y las ganas de dormir abandonaban su cuerpo por lo que el rubio se alejo un poco de la chica mientras en su interior cierta bijuu con nueve colas miraba todo con curiosidad y algo de seriedad pero aun asi en silencio.

\- Hola Kuroka-chan- saludo Naruto buscando que la Toujou abriera los ojos algo que sucedio casi al instante.- ¿Dormiste bien?- Kuroka con una sonrisa asintio a las palabras del rubio para despues de unos segundos de sentirse mas despierta abrazo con algo de torpeza al rubio para despues besarle la mejilla en forma de saludo accion que hizo sonreir al rubio ya que eso se habia convertido en una rutina en ellos.

-Hola "Aaahhh" Naruto-kun- dijo entre bostesos Kuroka para levantarse de la cama y sentarse frente al rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa.- ¿Como estuvo tu dia? ¿ Esta muy cansado?- Naruto nego a las preguntas de la chicas aun que si se sentia cansado tanto mentalmente como fisicamente pero no queria preocuparla ya que una razon de su cansacio fue la pesadilla que tuvo en la mañana pero el no pretendia sacar ese tema con alguna de las hermanas, el no queria preocuparlas mas con lo que paso pero lo que no sabia era que Yuna esta muy preocupada por lo ocurrido en la mañana por a su parecer la pesadilla habia dejado secuelas en el rubio.

-("Tranquilo Naruto-kun buscare la fuente de ese ataque e intentare proteger tu mente para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir")- penso la bijuu mirando la interacion de su jinchuuriki y la Nekomata mientras ocupaba su chakra para buscar indicion del atacante.

\- Estoy bien Kuroka-chan solo queria despertarte para que podamos comer algo ademas debemos preparar el dia de mañana.- la chica salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de Naruto que durante todo ese tiempo la miro con una sonrisa.- Vamos Kuroka-chan, Shirone-chan debe estar esperandonos- al terminar de hablar Naruto le ofrecio su mano a la Nekomata para ayudarla a levantarse la cual acepto rapidamente el gesto del rubio, el cual no perdio tiempo en emprender camino a la sala donde ya los esperaba Shirone.

Ambos jovenes al llegar a la sala pudieron ver como la pequeña de cabello blanco los esperaba sentada en el sofacama del rubio con una mirada aburrida la que cambio por una de alegria al ver a los jovenes mayores entrar a la sala y eso le saco una sonrisa a Kuroka ya que hacia mucho que no veia a su hermana tan feliz y en tan buen estado de salud y todo eso era gracias a Naruto que aparecio como su salvador en el peor momento de las dos y sin pedir nada cambio les ayudo en todo lo posible y mas aun les sigue ayudando por ende logro ganarse un lugar en el corazon de ambas hermanas que despues de mucho tiempo pueden decir que puede vivir en paz y vivir felices gracias a Naruto.

Despues de que los tres integrantes de la pequeña "familia" se reunia decidieron comer un poco de la comida traida por el rubio ya que el habia tomado la costumbre de siempre llevar comida a la casa despues de su hogar aun despues de dejarles dinero a las chicas para que pudiera comprar lo que necesitaran en el dia, durante la pequeña cena las dos hermana le preguntaban al Uzumaki sobre su dia de trabajo dejando de lado lo ocurrido en la mañana debido ninguno de los presente queria recordar lo ocurrido en esa mañana y mucho menos el estado lamentable del rubio por lo que decidieron que era mejor hablar sobre el siguiente dia esperando saber como lo pasaria pero el rubio no les dio muchos detalles, el queria hacer hacer todo espontaniamente ya que el queria que todo seguiera su curso ademas de no tenia idea de como llevar acabo un dia en "familia" pero gracias a Kami el tenia a la Kitsune que prometio ayudarlo en todo lo posible y hablando de la Bijuu el Uzumaki todo de sobre manera que estaba muy callada y eso no le gusta nada asi que este solo le haria una visita para preguntar lo que le inquietaba sin saber que Yuna estaba investigando lo ocurrido en la mañana mas a fondo. Kuroka despues de ver la hora en el gasto relog en la pared decidio que era momento de que su pequeña hermana se fuera a dormir.

-Shirone-chan a llegado la hora de irse a la cama ya es muy tarde para que estes despierta- la pequeña Toujou hizo una fruncio el seño al escuchar a su hermana quien se rapidamente se cruzo de brazos adoctado una mirada seria.- sera mejor que quites esa cara y vallas a dormir Shirone-chan sino solo Naruto y yo saldre de paseo y te dejaremos aqui solo.- Naruto miro con diversion con de manera rapida y torpe la pequeña de cabello blanco se acerca a el y besaba su mejilla para despues repetir la accion con su hermana para rapidamente dirigirse a la puerta.

-BUENA NOCHE NARU-ONICHAN, ONECHAN- la mayor de las Toujou nego ante la accion de su hermana para despues mirar a Naruto el cual se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la Nada accion que no le gusto nada.

-Naruto-kun ire a ayudar a Shirone-chan en alistarse y ya vuelvo - Naruto enseguida miro con una sonria a Kuroka que le respondio con una sonrisa mas grande.

-No te preocupes Kuroka-chan mientras tu acompañas a Shirone-chan estare afuera pensando lo de mañana- Naruto al terminar de hablar se levanto lentamente del sofa para enseguida dirigirse a la salida no sin antes despedirse de la pelinegra que al ver salir al Uzumaki borro su sonrisa para cambiarla por una mirada tristeza esperando poder ayudar a su amigo.

Naruto de manera lenta se dirigio a la salida de la casa pensando en las imagenes que habia visto en su sueño esperando que esa situacion nunca ocurriera pero aun asi se prepararia y entrenaria para ninguno de sus seres queridos volveria estar en peligro por lo que podria todo su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento que tendria con Yuna y se aseguraria de proteger lo que le habia dado este mundo y que el anterior le habia negado con tanto odio y dolor; Naruto protegeria su con todas sus fuerza a su Familia.

-(Yuna-chan)- La bijuu al escuchar el llamado de su carcelero el cual permanecia parado frente su hogar mirando el denso bosque que se extendia frente a el.-( crees que lo que ocurrio en la mañana vuelva a ... pasar)- Yuna sintio triteza al persibir miedo y preocupacion en la voz de Naruto haciendo que ella entendiera el objetivo del enemigo.

-(" ese maldito esta intentando romper a Naruto-kun para asi atacarlo cuando este debil ... no pienso permitir eso no importa si tengo que dejar de dormir para protegerlo, no pienso permitir que caiga en la deseperacion)- Naruto esperaba con nerviosismo la respuesta de la bijuu pero en vez de eso solo sintio como era arrastrado a su subconciente.

EN LA MENTE DE NARUTO.

Naruto al aparecer en el interior de su subconciente pudo ver como Yuna lo esperaba en su acostumbrado sillo rojo pero esta vez sin su caracteristico libro en la mano por lo que el Uzumaki supuso que el asunto a tratar era delicado y el sabia cual era sin embargo el no queria tocar ese tema de bueno pero sabia que no podria evitarlo.

-"Dime Naruto-kun como te sientes."- pregunto la peliroja mientras invitaba al rubio a sentarse a su lado el cual acepto de manera dudosa.

-Yuna-chan me siento bi...- Naruto dejo de hablar al ver la mirada fria que le dirigia la bijuu dandole a entender que le creia por lo que.- Tengo... miedo- La bijuu al ver que Naruto aceptaba su problema le tomo la mano intentando darle apoyo al rubio, quien sonrio levemente para enseguida bajar la mirada.- tengo miedo a que ellas salgan lastimadas o que tu salgan la heridas por aquien que me odie o busque hacerme daño.- Yuna al escuchar lo dicho por el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse culpuble sabiendo que ella era la raiz del odio que su aldea le tenia pero aun asi ahora ambos podian empezar de nuevo.

-"Naruto-kun debes recordar que ya no estamos en Konoha y mucho menos en el continente ninja por ende nadie te conoce, nadie quiere hacerte daño.- Naruto se mantuvo en silencio ante esa palabras notando que la chica tenia razon .- que terminaramos aqui es una nueva oportunidad para vivir en paz, para que dejes atras el sufrimiento y odio que alguna vez sufriste, ahora solo debes concentrarte en ser feliz y de disfrutar cada momento ademas debes recordar que ya no estas solo, ahora nos tienes a mi a esas chicas las cuales te queremos y estimamos mucho.- Naruto a las palabras de la bijuu que con cuidado retiro su mano de la de Naruto para subirla po su brazo llamando a atencion del rubio que levanto la mirada encontrandose con una sonrisa de la bijuu que se acerco a Naruto para abrazarlo con cuidado buscando hacerlo olvidar de sus problemas algo que Naruto agradecia ya que sentia como una agradable calma lo abarcaba desapareciendo las preocupaciones del rubio que se dejo hacer esperando que ese momento no terminara .

Despues de algunos minutos Naruto y Yuna terminaron el abrazo dejando mas tranquilo a ambos jovenes sabiendo que sus preocupaciones pronto se solucionaria o al menos podrian compartirlas mutuamente. Naruto le dedico una sonrisa a la peliroja indicandole que era el momento de irse ganandose un asentimiento y una sonrisa de la misma, quien miro como el rubio empezaban a desaparecer del templo dejando mas tranquila a la Bijuu que con mucha calma se acerco a su amado libro para seguir con su lectura sabiendo que Naruto estaria mas tranquilo.

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO.

Naruto al abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad pudo ver como el cielo habia oscurecido mas desde que salio entendiendo que habia paso mas del que esperaba pero no le tomo importancia, el solo disfruto de la suave brisa norturna sin tomarle importancia a lo ocurrido en su alrededor el solo se sentia en paz despues de todo lo ocurrido y eso producia un sentimiento de feliz.

-te molesta si te hago algo de compañia.-Naruto al escuchar a la mayor de las Toujou se dio para poder verla encontrando con una enorme sonrisa que le regalo la chica por lo que nego levemente para despues volver la vista al frente.- estabas muy distraido, pareciera que algo te pertubara, ¿Ocurre algo?.- pregunto la Nekomata acercandose al rubio para sentarse a su lado esperando que Naruto la imitara algo que ocurrio poco despues.

-No ocurre Nada Kuroka-chan solo estoy pensando en lo que haremos mañana ademas queria darte tiempo para que durmieras a Shirone-chan.- Kuroka se acerco a Naruto de manera lenta para asi poder descansar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio para mirar al frente al igual que Naruto, el cual dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.- Ademas Kuroka-chan estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy al encontrarlas a ustedes.- expreso el Uzumaki de manera calmada aun sin despegar su mirada del frente pero aun asi sintio la mirada que recibia de la pelinegra.- sabes antes de conocerlas a ustedes yo no sabia lo que era tener una familia debido a que era odiado por las personas de mi aldea y hasta hace poco no sabia por que pero aun asi no me importo su odio yo solo queria vivir en paz pero eso no ocurria- Naruto guardo silencio recordando todas las golpizas recibidas por los aldeanos mientras Kuroka miraba con algo de tristeza al rubio sin sabes que Yuna se sentia culpable por lo que Naruto paso en su infancia .- no importa lo que hiciera las personas que me rodea siempre me miraban con odio y desprecio pero lo peor de todo es que en mi cumpleaños ellos me atacaba e intentaban matarme.- Naruto sonrio con tristeza al recordar su infancia pero se sintio mejor al sentir como su amiga la abrazaba de lado donde ella paso un de sus brazos por frente del rubio mientras el otro lo pasaba por su espalda.- por eso ataques, por ese odio recibio yo me propuse a mi mismo que cambiaria eso... por eso trabaje duro y me esforze mucho para cambiar la imagen que la gente tenia de mi pero debido a mi falta de talento o a mi dificultad para aprender todas las personas me menos preciaban o me ignoraban.- esta vez Naruto recordo a los maestro de la academia y hasta al mismo Kakashi lo dejanban de lado para poder centrarse en sus compañeros o mas precisamente en Sasuke.- pero sabes algo aun con todas esas cosas malas siempre hubieron personas que me ayudaron y me apoyaron aun que fueron pocas ellos me mostraron su apoyo y cariño, por esas personas yo logre superarme y por ellos yo soy lo que soy ahora.- Dijo el rubio recordando a Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade y el Tercer Hokage algo que le bajaba mucho el animo pero aun asi no podia mostrarlo pero se sintio mejor al recordar a Yuna, Yoshiki y a las Hermanas Toujou que sin queres se volvieron fundamentales en la vida de Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun no debes pensar asi o al menos ya no, tu eres una gran persona, eres una persona con gran corazon y que se esfuerza por hacer las cosas bien y mas si son para ayudar a las demas personas.- Naruto al escuhar las palabras de Kuroka ladeo la cabeza con cuidado para poder ver a la pelinegra encontradose una mirada fija de la misma.- sabes antes de que tu llegaras a nuestra vida yo no sabia que habia hacer de mi o de Shirone-chan despues de que nuestros padres nos abandonaran pero aun asi estaba segura de que no permitiria que mi hermana sufriera o pasara hambre por eso cuando nos conocimos estaba con esos bastardos -expreso con rencor al final Kuroka solo para que Naruto pasar su brazo por detras de ella para acaricar su espalda.- yo en ese entonces sabia que estaba mal pero solo encontre esa forma para poder ayudar a mi hermana y-y s-i no fu..e..ra p-por ti yo, yo no s-sabr...- no pudo seguir hablando debido a que Naruto brusca y sorpresiva la jalo a hacia a el para poder abrazarla mejor y de manera protectora provocando que la chica rompiera en llanto en el pecho de Naruto descargando todo el dolor que habia guardado durante años .

-Shhhh tranquila ya paso, ahora estamos los tres juntos y yo no pienso dejarlas solas, ustedes son como mi familia ademas como voy a abandonar a tan hermosas damas- Kuroka levanto un poco su rostro para ver a los ojos al rubio el cual le sonrio con fuerza dejando hipnotiza a la Nekomata que no despegaba su mirada de esos profundos ojos azul.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto Kuroka intentando contener sus lagrimas pero no lo lograba, Naruto de manera lenta se separo de la chica para llevar sus manos a la mejillas de esta para asi cariciar y limpiar las lagrimas de estas mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Lo prometo y yo no rompo mis promesas por que ese es mi Nindo 'ttebayo- expreso con entusiasmo el rubio logrando hacer que Kuroka sonriera de manera feliz ya que el rubio siempre hacia lo que sea para verla feliz a ella y a su hermana pero dejo eso de lado a ver que Naruto seguia con su manos en sus mejillas mientras la miraba fijamente algo que le provoco un pequeño sonrojo el cual paso desapercido por el que al ver que por las mejillas de la chicas ya no habia lagrimas rompio el contacto sonreirle a la chica para asi volver su vista al frente mientras pasaba su mano por le hombro de la chica que se recosto en el pecho del rubio .

Despues de esa pequeña charla ambos jovenes se quedaron en silencio mirando el paisaje nocturno que los acompañaba dejando de lado todo algo que despues de unos minuto vencio a la chica que cayo dormida en los brazos del rubio, el cual se entero despues de unos minutos el estado de la chica por lo que con cuidado la tomo en brazos para poder llevarla a dentro de la casa donde se dirigio al cuarto de las hermanas donde pudo ver dormida a Shirone en una de las camas abrazada a una almohada con forma de gato algo que hizo sonreir al rubio que sin mas demora deposito a la Nekomata en la cama libre donde aparto los cobertores dejando en ella a la chica para posteriormente cubriendo con ellos.

-Buena Noche Kuroka-chan- despidio el rubio besando la frente de la chica que inconcientemente sonrio para despues dirigirse a la pequeña de cabello blanco.- Buena Noche Shirone-chan- al terminar de hablar Naruto repitio la accion anterior con la niña para asi abandonar la habitacion dirigiendose a la sala para asi poder descansar y asi estar listo para el dia siguiente sin saber que el destino estaba actuando y no precisamente a su favor.

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

En aquel desolado y destruido valle rocoso se encontraba la pequeña niña de cabello negro mirando una pequeña esfera de energia, en la que se veia la imagen de un dormido Naruto que despues de unos segundos cambio de imagen esta vez dejando ver a un sujeto cubierto por una capucha negra que solo dejaba ver parte de sus manos y piernas las cuales se encontraban vendadas pero lo mas llamativo era sus brillantes ojos rojos que miraban fijamente al frente.

-Parece ser que mi mascota pronto saldra a jugar espero que estes listo viajero- al terminar de hablar la niña pudo ver como el encapuchado asentia para asi empezar a caminar con un objetivo en mente y ese era Naruto Uzumaki.

DE REGRESO CON NARUTO

A la mañana siguiente Naruto desperto sintiendo un agradable aroma el cual provoco un sonoro gruñido de su estomago.

-jijijiji Naru-Onicha tiene hambre jijijiji- Naruto sonrio al escuchar dicho comentario sabiendo quien era la causante por lo que no se sorprendido cuando sintio que alguien caia sobre el.- Yhooo Naru-Onichan despierta, One-chan y yo te estamos esperando- Shirone en un intento de que Naruto despertara de llevo sus pequeñas manos a la mejilla derecha de este para empezar a apretarla.

-Ahhaaaaa Shirone-chan detente ya estoy despierto- Naruto se endereso de la casa frotandose dicha zona mientras abria los ojos encontrandose con una hermosa imagen a su parecer; frente a Naruto se encontraban Shirone vistiendo un hermoso kimono blanco con flores azules y amarillas que si mal no recordaba Naruto fue de los primeros que le dio.- Wouu Shirone-chan estas muy mona hoy- aludo Naruto con una sonrisa generando un pequeño sonrojo en la pequeña que aun asi sonrio feliz.

-Ara ara Naruto-kun veo que despertaste muy feliz hoy- Naruto al escuchar a la mayor de las Toujou se giro rapidamente a su derecha para poder verla y al hacerlo solo pudo abrir mas sus ojos; Naruto pudo ver que Kuroka llevaba puesto un kimono corto de color rojo con rosas blanca el cual asentuaba perfectamente a su figura en desarrollo y ademas dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas y muslos algo que sonrojo de sobre a Naruto que pudo sentir como una corriente electrica pasaba por su espalda mientras escuchaba algunos murmullos de parte de su Bijuu.- Estas Bien Naruto-kun, te quedas callado de repente- pregunto Kuroka acercandose al rubio que rapidamente se puso de pie para darle la espalda.

-N-no te preo...cu...pes Ku..."hmp" Kuroka-chan solo me sorprendiste... te ves muy hermosa - expreso el rubio sin dar la vuelta- "jum" bien chicas me ire a alistas para que podamos iniciar nuestro dia juntos- asi Naruto abandono la habitacion dejando muy sonrojada a Kuroka que solo sonrio con entuciamos al igual que su hermana que esperan disfrutar el dia junto al rubio sin saber lo que les deparaba.

Mientras eso ocurria en el interior de Naruto, Yuna miraba todo lo que ocurria en el exterior del rubio atravez de sus ojos sintiendo un extraño y punzante dolor en el pecho algo que la desconcertaba mucho pero a la vez preocupaba.

-("¿Que es este sentimiento?... sera que algo malo estara a punto de pasar")- penso la bijuu llevandose la mano derecha a su pecho para asi adentrarse en el templo intentando apasiguar ese sentimiento ignorando lo que estaba por suceder... ** _Continuara..._** ** _Hola chicos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios sobre la historia... sin mas que decir adios_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 6: Un** **Dia En Familia**_

Naruto esta terminando de ordenarse para su dia junto a las hermanas Toujou por lo que decidio vestir de manera diferente a los dias anteriores dejando de lado sus acostumbrado trajes naranja y azul que aun conservaba pero como para el era una ocacio especial decidio vestirse con una camisa de color roja carmesi la cual tenia el simbolo de los Uzumaki en el pecho, una camisa de mangas alargadas que tuvo que mandar a fabricar ya que la ropa de ese mundo no le llamaba mucho la atencion, esta prenda venia acompañada con un pantalo algo ceñido de color negro muy oscuro que le cubrian un poco mas de las rodillas y para terminar el conjunto sus amadas sandalias ninjas pero lo mas llamativo fue que el rubio habia retirado su banda ninja de su cabeza algo que el no habia hecho desde que llego al nuevo mundo debido que para el era su banda era el unico lazo que lo ataba al mundo Ninja pero este dia era diferente para el, para el era especial y por eso no la usaria . Naruto al ver en el espejo solo pudo sonreir y a la vez agradecer a su amada compañera interna que fue la causa de su nuevo de vestimenta ya que ella siempre habia odiado ese conjunto naranja y azul pero al ver que su contenedor acepta cambiar de apoco su forma de vestir la hacia feliz.

-(¿Yuna-chan tu crees que halla una forma de liberarte o de al menos sacarte de mi cuerpo?.)- las palabras del rubio dejaron totalmente helada a la bijuu ya que no esperaba dicha pregunta del rubio.-( es que no me parece justo que tu estes encerrada en mi, se suponia que llegar a este lugar es una nueva oportunidad para empezar y no solo lo es para mi, esta tambien es una oportunidad para empezar de cero, de poder estar libre sin tener miedo a ser encerrada o utilizada por los demas.)- Yuna se mantuvo en silencio ante las palabras de Naruto esperando que no fuera una broma o algun chiste.

-"Naruto-kun sabes que la unica forma de liberarme es que me extraigan o que abras el sello y con ambas el resultado es el mismo... tu muerte".- Naruto analizo las palabras de Yuna, el sabia de estas forma pero tendria que haber otra forma ¿no? Y al estar en otro mundo las formas pueden ser infinitas, al veces muy limitas o incluso escasas pero eso no significaba que Naruto le importara el queria liberar a su amiga y para el buscaria alguna forma de esas ya que nadie merecia vivir encerrado y menos alguien que lo ha ayudado tantas veces.

-(si lo se Yuna-chan pero creo que en este lugar hay otra manera de liberarte sin que yo tenga que morir y yo me encargare de encontrarla lo prometo)- expreso Naruto seriamente dejando sin palabras a la peliroja.

-"Arigato Naruto-kun"- El Uzumaki solo se dedico a sonreir ante el agradecimiento de la bijuu para asi salir del cuarto con esa sonrisa sabiendo que no podia romper esa promesa y menos ahora que ella era una de las pocas personas a las que el apreciaba y no permitiria que sufria.

Naruto al llegar a la sala pudo ver como las dos hermanas desayunaba tranquilamente en espera del rubio que sonrio ante la imagen frente a el, Ambas Toujou al ver que Naruto habia entrado a la sala solo pudieron quedar sorprendidas al ver la nueva ropa del rubio que adecir verdad le quedaba muy bien y mas para Kuroka que habia desarrollado un gran disgusto al acostumbrado traje Naranja y azul pero eso nunca se lo diria al rubio ella no queria hacerlo sentir mal por su forma de vestir.

-Y bien chicas ¿como me veo?- Shirone Sonrio animada ante la pregunta del rubio que sin perder tiempo se dirigio a la mesa para empezar con su desayuno.

-Te ves muy bien Naru-Nichan- expreso con entusiasmo Shirone mientras levanta sus pulgares en señal de aprobado dandole a los adolecentes una graciosa imagen llevando consigo una carcajada de ambos que miraron felices a la pequeña.

-jajajajajaja gracias Shirone-chan- Naruto despues miro a Kuroka esperando algun comentario pero solo se encontro con una timida sonrisa y un marcado sonrojo por lo que Naruto decidio dejar el tema.- Chicas despues de terminar la comida saldremos a pasear por la ciudad- Ambas hermanas asintieron animadas la propuesta del Uzumaki.

Dentro de Naruto; Yuna pensaba seriamente sobre las palabras de Naruto y sobre lo que podria ocurrir en el futuro de su contenedor esperando estar presente para poder ayudarlo. Antes de que la Bijuu pudiera seguir en sus divagaciones pudo sentir como una extraña presencia se adentraba en la cuidad de manera oculta algo que normalmente no le molestaria ya que sentia todas las presencias en la ciudad y todas eran diferentes pero la que acababa de llegar era un presencia que habia sentido en sus años de libertad y que ha decir verdad no reconocia del todo bien pero estaba segura de que hace milenios habia sentio una presencia muy similar pero no esta segura donde.

-("¿Quien esta persona? Y ¿Por que siento lo conosco?"- Yuna esta apunto de comunicarselo a Naruto pero se arrepintio al ver lo emocionado que estaba Naruto con su paseo "familiar".-("sera mejor estar segura de que es un enemigo no quisiera preocupar a Naruto sin razones.")- Yuna enseguida empezo un viaje por sus recuerdos esperando encontrar algun indicio del sentimiento que sentia pero por algun motivo se sentia bloqueada por algo pero aun asi decidio seguir buscando el origen de esa sensacion mientras obsevaba como el rubio salia de su hogar en compañia de sus amigas.

EN LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES.

Habia pasado un mes desde la mision de rescate del ultimo portador del Sharigan; Sasuke Uchiha la cual dejo como unica baja al ninja n 1 en sorprender a las personas Naruto Uzumaki mejor conocido como el "niño demonio" que murio a manos del Uchiha que para muchos era el heroe que los libero del moustro y demonio. Despues de la reunion que los lideres de los clanes, los consejero y la Hokage misma tuvieron con el Feudal se decidio dar a conocer el origen del rubio y que todos los bienes de la familia Namikaze-Uzuamaki quedaran en propiedad del Gama-sannin Jiraiya que con un gran dolor acepto el legado de sus dos alumno con recordatorio de sus errores y fracasos esperando no tener que utilizar lo que esta destinado para su ahijado.

Jiraiya mira con dolor las tres tumba de la Familia Namizake-Uzumaki que aunque no le gustara a las personas se encontraban escondidas en las profundidades de la propiedad de dicha familia a la cual solo algunos solo pudian entrar ya que despues de hacerse publica la identidad de los padres de Naruto todos querian orar por este y pedirle perdon algo que enfurecio a los cercanos del rubio que desde la noticia no habia sido los mismos.

FLASH BACK

Tsunade despues de la visita del Feudal solo pudo llorar en el pecho de su estudiante la muerte de la persona que consideraba como hijo preguntandose si valia la pena seguir siendo Hokage y mas importa le preguntaba a Kami por que todas sus seres queridos morian por esa maldita aldea que nunca supo valorar a su hijo adoptivo que sin importar el trato, el siempre los defendio y siempre busco su aceptacion pero eso no parecia importarle a las personas ya que siempre lo menospreciaro por la decision de sus antecesores que ocultaron la identidades de sus padres y aun que fuera tarde ella les diria esos bastardo a quien estuvieron maltratando durante años ignorado todo.

Shikamaru se encargo de esparcir la noticia de la muerte de Naruto a los mas de este cercanos y a sus compañeros dejando muy conmocionados a Iruka-sensei, Teuchi, Ayame, Konohamaru y Hinata quien al saber la noticia lloraron con fuerza la muerte del rubio a manos del Uchiha. Iruka-sensei al saber la noticia solo pudo culpar a Kakashi por no preparar bien al rubio ya que el pensaba que si el Hatake hubiera puesto un poco de empeño en entrenar a Naruto en vez de al desertor al vez el resultado habria sido otro y el decidio que en memoria de Naruto preparecia de la mejor manera a los jovenes que buscaban ser ninjas. Algo que tambien lamento el Chunnin fue que los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen decidio cerrar el lugar por tiempo infinido despues de unos dias de que la muerte de Naruto se hiciera publico, para ellos era muy dificil ir a servir ramen sabiendo que nunca mas podrian servirle a su mejor cliente por lo que cerraron el lugar esperando que el dolor disminuyera ya que la muerte del rubio nunca seria olvidada por ellos. Konohamaru fue uno de los que mas sufrio ya que no creia que la muerte primero le habia arrebatado a su Oji-chan sino que tambien volvio para llevarse a su hermano mayor o como el l llamaba Jefe y eso para el pequeño habia sido un golpe desvastador que hubiera acabado con su carrera Ninja de no ser por las palabras del maestro del rubio las cuales resonaban en su cabeza con gran fuerza.

FLASH BACK (KONOHAMARU).

Konohamaru se habia escapado otra vez de Ebisu-sensei para poder estar solo y asi poder procesar lo que hasta hace poco habia escuchado; el no podia creer que su Hermano mayor hubiera muerte en esa mision y mas que fuera por mano de Sasuke. El aun se esta recuperando de lo ocurrido con la muerte de su abuelo y ahora tenia que soportar la muerte de otro ser querido el ya no pod...

-"Oye gaki"- llamo Jiraiya al ver como Konohamaru lloraba con fuerza en campo de entrenamiento 7 donde muchas veces habia entrenado con Naruto.-"No deberias llorar por Naruto, a el no le hubiera gusto ver como dejabas todo de lado por esto, a el le hubiera gusto que seguiera adelante que cumplieras tus sueños para que el pueda sentir orgullo de ti donde quiera de este y recuerda el te esta viendo en esto momento asi vive por ti, vive por el y vive por la aldea"- Konohamaru pudo ver como algunas lagrimas caian por la mejilla del Sannin mostrando todo el dolor que sentia.

-"Jiraiya-sama como podemos so...por...tar es...to, Y-yo n-no s...e co...mo"- el Sabio de los sapos solo pudo mirar el cielo con dolor esperando que su Sensei, Alumno y Kushina pudieran perdonarlo por fallarle en cuidar a Naruto.

-"Solo debemos resistir por el y vivir nuestra vida en su Nombre, mostrarle que aun que el no este siempre esta en nuestros corazon y que siempre cumpliremos nuestras metas por el... sabes yo queria llevarme a Naruto de viaje despuea de esta mision para que pudiera conocer el mundo, para que pudiera entrenar pero mas importante lo queria sacar de esta aldea para que pudiera olvidarse por un tiempo de las mirada de los aldeanos pero ahora solo puedo pedirle perdon a Naruto y sus padres por no haber vuelto antes, por no haber estado para el cuando mas me necesito y mas importan por no haber podido evitar esto."- Jiraiya apreto con fuerza sus puños a tal punto de sentir que sus uñas se incrutaban en sus palmas por la frustracion.-" pero sabes siempre que me siento mal solo pienso en lo que Naruto me diria si me viera en este estado y se que me golpiaria con todas sus fuerzas y mas sabiendo que es por su culpa por intento mantenerme fuerte para los demas aun por dentro este destrosado."- sin mas que decir Jiraiya empezo por el desierto campo de entrenamiento dejando solo al pequeño niño que le dedico una mirada al cielo nocturno donde pudo ver la figura de Naruto sonreirle levantandole el pulgar.

-"No pienso rendirme Jefe te demostrare que puedo llegar a hacer igual de fuerte que tu y ten por seguro que me convertire en el mejor Hokage que pueda exitir y lo hare por ti y por el viejo."- Expreso el pequeño para limpiarse las lagrimas que se escurrian por sus mejillas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK (KONOHAMARU).

Despues de esa conversacion Konohamaru aun lloraba la muerte del rubio pero siempre encontraba consuelo en su promesa y en Shikamaru que se sentia culpable por no haber podido predecir o anticipado que el Uchiha atacaria a matar al rubio y mas que el lo permitiera. Por esa razon el intenta siempre ayudar y apoyar a las personas que apresiaban al rubio pero a Shikamaru le fue muy dicifil darle cara a sus compañero de generacion y por la reacion de Kiba, Neji y Hinata, los dos primero aun ignoraban lo ocurrido con el rubio debido a que estuvieron inconciente cuando Sasuke les comunico lo sucedido y desde entoces el no habia encontrado el valor para decirselos.

Pero al decirlo el Nara quedo sorprendido al ver las reacciones de sus companeros; Shikamaru pudo ver como Hinata se desplomaba en el suelo llorando con fuerza por la perdida de su amor secreto haciendo que el Nara se sintiera mucho peor pero aun asi se acerco a ella para intentar consolarla, ella solo podia lamentarse y odiarse por no haber podido declarar sus sentimientos cuanto aun podida ahora ella solo podia llorar y lamentarse por su cobardia. Shino y Chouji bajaron la cabeza dejando que unas pequeñas lagrimas por la muerte de sus mejores amigos esperando que despues de tanto sufrimiento por fin pudiera estar en paz y culpandose por no poder haber evitado su muerte . Al lado de ambos Neji y Kiba quedaron estaticos ante la noticia no podian creer que Sasuke hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a Naruto y mas aun volver a la aldea como si nada, Neji llevo si mano izquierda su frente tocando su banda ninja con frustracion recordando como el rubio le mostro como romper las cadenas destino creadas por otros y crear poder una propioña, Kiba miro con dolor el cielo dejando ver un gran dolor y enojo por la muerte de su compañero y por el descaro del Uchiha. Ten ten intenta consolar con un abrazo a un furioso Rock Lee que dejaba correr sus lagrimas con fuerza mientras maldecia a Sasuke por su gran traicion. A un lado de ellos Sakura e Ino se mantenian en silencio; Ino por el respecto que mantenia a Naruto y a la vez se lamentaba por la veces que trato mal o insulto al rubio por otro lado Sakura sintio una gran culpa por la muerte del rubio ya que por culpa de la promesa que el rubio hizo a hacia ella a la vez sonreia internamente por saber que su Sasuke-kun esta de vuelta con ella y que de ahora en adelante ya no tendria que lidiar con las estupidas invitacion de si difunto compañero asi que podria concentrarse en el Uchiha sin saber que el mantenia un gran rencor por la muerte del rubio ya que aun que el lo halla asesinato, la estupida promesa que su compañero y mejor amigo le hizo a la Kunoichi de cabello rosa lo empujo a esa situacion y el por eso habia mantenido distacia con ella. Sasuke solo hablaba con Kakashi sobre lo ocurrido y entrenaba con este para asi cumplir con el ultimo deseo de su mejor amigo; proteger a la aldea de la hoja y proteger los recuerdos que vivio con su unico y verdadero amigo.

Mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade se ahogaban en el alcoho y en el sake intentado soportar todo el dolor que les provoco la muerte del rubio, la cual fue el detonante de todos sus malos recuerdo, errores y perdidas pero todas parecian chicas con la muerte del Rubio hiperactivo que habia confiando en ellos y que les habia dado algo que hace mucho habian perdido; el les dio una familia que aparti de ahora estaba rota y lo mas seguro es que nunca se podria reparar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Jiraiya solo pudo sentir culpa y dolor al ver la tumba de las personas que alguna vez considero su familia, dandose cuenta de que habia fallado a la promesa que le hizo a Minato, Kushina y a su maestro, una promesa que se sumaba a su lista de fracasos y que seria para el mas significativo y doloroso de todos y el ahora solo podia hacer una cosa.

-Minato, Kushina les he fallado.- expreso el Sannin para caer de rodillas y mirar el cielo con sufrimiento.-Lo Siento Naruto.- al decir el Nombre de su estudiante el Gama sannin lo pudo sentir caer una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo.

DE REGRESO EN EL UNDERWORLD.

Habian pasado unas horas desde que Naruto y las hermanas Toujou empezaron con su paseo donde el rubio se encargo de cumplir cualquier deseo de las dos chicas que primero quisieron ir al cine al ver una pelicula de pequeño seres amarillos que hablaban extraño aun que era muy divertida, despues de la pelicula a la pequeña Shirone le rugio en estomago haciendo que su hermana y el rubio decidieran comer algo asi que sin que Naruto lo quisiera el trio termino llegando al lugar de trabajo del rubio donde ambas hermanas quedaron asombradas como muchos Naruto atendian a los clienes sin contar que algunas chicas se le insinuaban de manera desacarada a algun clon generando enojo y frustracion en Kuroka que miro indiferente a las chicas esperando la reaccion del rubio la cual fue confusa ya que agradecio el comentario y luego siguio con su trabajo consiguiendo de por medio una sonrisa de las hermanas .

Naruto ignorando lo que ocurria a su alrededor se diriguio a una de las mesa para enseguids ser seguido por las dos hermanas que miraban de mala manera a las clientas del lugar que miraban fijan a los rubios que servian en el lugar.

-Naruto-kun dime por que hay tantos tu en este lugar- Naruto se razco la mejilla con algo de verguenza.

\- Veras Kuroka-chan, Joshiki-san cuando vio mis clones aquella vez que estuvimos aqui supo que serian de mucha ayuda para su trabajo por eso nos ofrecio el trabajo aquella vez.- Las hermanas asintieron a las palabras del rubio para ver como uno de los clones se acercaba a los tres con tres platos de comida distintos.- asi que cuanto estoy trabajando siempre los uso para que atiendan los clientes mientras yo me encargo de cocinar- Al terminar de explicar la explicacion del rubio, los tres recibieron los platos traidos por el clon vieron que eran muy muy diferentes; el clon le dio un plato de Takoyaki a Kuroka que miro sorprendida el platillo ya que desde que lo comio en aquel lugar se habia vuelto su favorito, para Shirone fue servido un gran plato de Okonomiyaki y de algunos vegetales algo que Kuroka ageadecia al rubio y para finalizar Naruto recibio un enorme tazon de Ramen de cerdo.- Buen chicas espero que les guste la comida ellos la hicieron con mucho empeño y cariño.- al terminar de hablar Naruto empezo a comer de manera calmada y tranquila algo muy raro en el y eso lo sabian ambias chicas pero aun asi no dijeron nada solo lo siguieron y empezaron a comer.-( Yuna-chan puedes sentir esa presencia extraña que acaba de pasar cerca de aqui.)- Naruto estaba preocupada por el instinto asesito que pudo sentir mientras recibia los platillos y por lo que podia ver sus clones tambien lo sintieron ya que se veia tensos y alertas.

-"Si Naruto-kun desde la mañana pude persibirlo pero no crei que estuviera detras de ti asi que no dije nada."- Yuna se concentro en esa extraña presencia esperando ver si se alejaba o se mantenia cerca de Naruto y pudo ver que como la presencia se detenia unas cuadras mas adelantes y de la nada desaparecia.-" Naruto-kun debes tener cuidado algo extraño esta pasando y puede que alguien este detras de ti o de las chicas asi que no bajes la guardia y praparate puede que tengas que luchar hoy."- Naruto se preocupo de sobre manera ante la idea de volver a luchar, el hacia dos meses que no entrenaba enserio y habia perdido algo del ritmo pero aun asi el daria todo lo que tenia si esa presencia estaba detras de las hermanas.

-Naru-nichan ¿estas bien? Te ves preocupado- Naruto al escuchar la voz de Shirone volvio en si notando enseguida la mirada de las dos hermanas sobre el.

\- Ehhh S-si Shirone-chan estoy bien solo estaba pensando en que podriamos ir a comer un helado cuando terminemos de comer.- Shirone enseguida asintio feliz mientras que Kuroka miraba fijamente al rubio con algo de curiosidad y preocupacion esperando que no tuviera algun problema.

Durante el tiempo que siguio la comida Naruto se dedico solo a mirar su tazon de Ramen y a responder las preguntas de Shirone con un asentimiento y una sonrisa mientras su mente viajaba a los posible casos que podrian ocurrir si el extraño decidia atacar sin prestarle atencion a la mirada preocupada de Kuroka que intentaba distraer a su hermana para que ella no la notara. Naruto al notar que ambas chicas habian terminado de comer decidio que era el momento de abandonar el lugar.

-"Naruto-kun traquilizate no debes dejar que este sujeto arruine tu dia, disfruta la compañia de las chicas ademas puedo ver que tu actitud esta preocupado a Kuroka-san"- Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Yuna miro enseguida a la pelinegra notando que tenia una mirada algo triste y preocupada algo que al rubio le disgusto bastante.

-( Tienes razon Yuna-chan no puedo dejar que eso arruine mi dia ademas debo darles un gran dia a las chicas).- Naruto sonrio sinceramente hacia las dos hermanas olvidandose de los problemas que provoco el intruso.-Chicas que les parece si vamos por los helado ahora y si pasamos al parque para jugar un rato .- Ambas hermanas asintieron rapidamennñte al ver el cambio de Naruto y miraron al rubio ponerse de pie dedicandoles una gran sonrisa para despues llamar a unos de los clones, al tener al clon frente a el le susurro algunas palabras que las dos hermanas no lograron entender para despues ver asintir al clon que posteriormente se alejo de Naruto.- Todo listo chicas ¿Nos vamos?.- Kuroka rapidamente tomo a Shirone en sus brazos para caminar hacia el Uzumaki con algo de calma que al tenerlas al lado empezo a caminar a la salida en compañia de ambas.

Kuroka sonrio internamente al ver el enorme cambio del rubio que a su parecer se veia mas tranquilo y relajado asi que ahora podia tranquilizarse y volver a disfrutar el paseo, el cual tomo rumbo al parque mas cercano donde los tres podrian descansar y disfrutar de la tarde. La Familia Toujou y el Uzumaki llegar a un gran parque donde se podian ver a muchos niños jugar en las resbaladillas, en la rueda giratoria, en la caja de arena y etc. Esa imagen hizo sonreira los dos adolecentes sabiendo que la pequeña Shirone podria jugar con niños de su edad ademas de ellos y lo mejor era que cerca de ellos habian un carrito de helados.

-Chicas que les parece si van a jugar mientras yo voy a comprar los helados.- la propuesta del rubio fue rapidamente aceptada por las dos chicas que empezaron a correr hacia las resbaladillas dejando solo a Naruto que empezo hacer la fila frente al carrito pensando los sabores que podria comprarle a las dos chicas que por la emocion olvidaron decirselos.

Dentro de Naruto, Yuna sentia una gran presion sobre el pequeño por algunos recuerdos donde ella en su forma de kitsune lucha ferozmente contra un enorme y oscuro dragon que llego a su hogar busca al ser mas fuerte de su dimension hacuendo que ambos seres lucharan brutalmente durante semanas donde en varias ocasiones la bijuu estuvo apunto de acabar con el dragon pero por las enseñanzas de su padre decidio no hacerlo pero lo mas curioso era que la presencia de ese ser que estaba detras del rubio habia detonado esos antiguos recuerdo, ella podria jugar que las presencias eran simi...

-"NARUTO-KUN RAPIDO VE A BUSCAR A LAS CHICAS".- Naruto al escuchar el grito de Yuna rapidamente miro en todas las direcciones buscando a las hermanas dandose cuenta que habian desaparecido provocando que Naruto saliera de la fila y se hacera los juego buscando a las dos hermanas con deseperacion .- "RAPIDO NARUTO-KUN BUSCALAS ESTAN EN PELIGRO."- El Uzumaki rapidamente creo una docena de clones para buscar a las dos chicas pero antes del que el original pudiera moverse pudo sentir la presencia de las chicas y una presencia maligna las rodeaba, Naruto sin perder tiempo se adentraba en el bosque saltando de arbol en albol dirigiendose hacia las presencia que sintio durante el dia con una idea en su cabeza.

-( No me importa quien sea o que sea si esa cosa les hace daño a alguna de ellas... lo matare).- Yuna pudo sentir como su poder poco a poco era drenado por el collar de su cuello dandole a entender que Naruto por el enojo y la desesperacion que sentia lo esta utilizando inconcientemente. -Kuroka-chan, Shirone-chan no importa que yo las protegere- dijo Naruto con la voz algo distorcionada mientras sus ojos cambian dramaticamente a un rojo carmesi mientras sus uñas y colmillos caninos crecian con gran rapidez.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL BOSQUE .

Cerca de la posicion de Naruto, en un pequeño claro Kuroka miraba con algo de dificultad por el dolor que sentia en su cuerpo como un sujeto encapuchado de ojos rojos tomaba del Kimono a su pequeña hermana menor que por un fuerte golpe de dicho sujeto se encontraba inconciente. Kuroka intento levantar pero al hacer pudo sentir un fuerte dolor en su costado provocando la mirada de esta en dicho lugar encontrando con un gran corte que expulsa un fuerte y desagradable olor.

-( Na...ru...to-kun a...yu...da)- pidio la Nekomata antes de caer inconcientebpor el dolor sin notar como una pequeña niña de ropa gotica salia entre la maleza que miraba con una gran sonrisa una pequeña esfera de energia donde se veia correr a Naruto con desesperacion.

-Que empiece el juego viajero.- al terminar de hablar la chica se adentro en la maleza otra vez dejando solo al sujeto que lanzo de forma bruzca a Shirone hacia la inconciente Kuroka para mirar fijamente hacia el bosque donde podia sentir la presencia de Naruto que se acercaba rapidamente sabiendo que el Uzumaki sufriria sin importar el desenlace de la batalla que estaba por empezar.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo espero sus comentarios y reacciones sobre lo ocurrido en el cap y sobre la historia... sin mas que decir adios


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 7: De Vuelta A La Acción._**

Naruto corria rapidamente por el denso bosque sin tener rastros de sus amigas, el solo podia sentir sus presencia a la distancia junto a una presencia malvada que seguramente era la causante de todas las preocupaciones que sintio Yuna en la mañana pero eso no le importaba ahora al rubio el solo esta concentrado en encontrar a las chicas y de hacer pagar al bastardo que las racto y mas si alguna de ellas estaba herida. El Uzumaki ante la sola idea de que Kuroka o Shirone se encontraran heridas habia que su enojo y preocupacion creciera de sobremanera consiguiendo como resultado que el chakra de Yuna se filtrara con mas rapidez por el sello de su estomago, y este suceso no le gustaba nada a la bijuu que podia sentir como el rubio poco a poco perdia la cordura por la infuencia de su chakra y eso parecia que el rubio olvidaba o ignoraba por el momento.

-"Naruto-kun debes tranquilizarte, no debes dejar que tus emociones te controlen o podrias olvidar que estas haciendo"- Naruto penso un poco las palabras de la chica pero al recordar que las hermanas Toujou estan en peligro solo sacudio su cabeza para olvidar esas palabras.- "si dejas que mi chakra te controle podrias lastimar a Kuroka-san o peor a Shirone-chan por dejar que mi odio. Podrias perder el control y destruir este lugar y todo lo que con tan esfuerzo has conseguido." - El rubio se detuvo bruscamente ante eso ultimo notando como su cuerpo era rodeado por el manto de chakra rojizo que utilizo en la pelea contra Sasuke pero lo sorprendente era que el no habia sentido ese cambio por el enojo que sentia dandose cuenta que Yuna tenia razon en sus palabras y por eso intento calmarse un poco e intento regresar el chakra al sello.

-(Lo lamento Yuna-chan no note que te estaba roban el chakra.)- La Bijuu suspiro aliviada al sentir su chakra volver a ella y mas al ver que Naruto poco a poco volvia a la normalidad.-(Gracias por ayudarme a calmar Yuna-chan por poco me pierdo en mi ira.)- Naruto miro su mano rapidamente notando con sus uñas se retraian ligeramente pero aun permanecias largas y afiladas.

-" No te preocupes Naruto-kun estoy aqui para ayudarte."- El rubio asintio para vover con su recorrido notando que estaba muy cerca de las tres presencias aun que la presencia de Kuroka se sentia diferente Naruto decidio mantener la calma no queria descontrolarse ahora que no tenia a alguien que pudiera sellar el Chakra de Yuna.- "Naruto-kun he mantenido un poco de mi chakra fuera del sello para que puedas reaccionar con mas rapidez y asi compensar la falta de entrenamiento."- el Uzumaki asintio a las palabras de la peliroja esperando no estar muy oxidado para luchar.

Naruto despues de unos segundos pudo destingir a la distancia como se escapaba la luz del dia entre los arboles y a la vez pudo persibir como las presencias de los tres estaban muy cerca del rubio. Naruto al llegar al final del bosque dio un salto del ultimo arbol, aterrizando a un pequeño claro dondo facilmente pudo ver los dos cuerpo de las Toujou y a un sujeto encapuchado frente a ambas encarando al rubio con unos extraños ojos rojos.

\- ¡Oiii bastardo ¿que les hiciste a las chicas?!- el encapuchado miro de reojoba las dos chicas sin prestarle mucha atencion a ellas.

\- te demoras en llegar viajero.- el rubio solo gruñio ante lo dicho por el encapuchado sin saber realmente a lo se referia.- lamentablemente tu demora a echo que el tiempo de vida de la chica se acortara y todo es por tu culpa.- Naruto se sobre exalto ante lo escuchado percatandose de que el olor de Kuroka era diferente; eran mas desgradable y horrible alertando enseguida a la Bijuu.

-" ¡Naruto-kun, Kuroka- san esta envenenada"- El Uzumaki apreto sus dientes preocupado sin dejar de mirar al sujeto.-"debes sacarla de aqui y buscar ayuda sino podria morir".- las ultimas palabras de Yuna se repetian una y otra vez en su cabeza llenandolo de terror y preocupacion.

\- (¡No pienso permitir que Kuroka-chan muera!)- penso con desesperacion Naruto para unir sus manos en su caracterisco sello favorito.- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clones de Sombras)- El encapuchado se sorprendio cuando vio a cuatro Naruto aparecer de la nada que sin perder tiempo se lanzaron sobre dejando atras a uno.-( Debo sacar a las chicas de aqui no puedo permitir que salgan mas heridas.)- Naruto creo otros dos clones que de manera sigilosa se acercaron a las dos chicas mientras el original se lanzaba al ataque.

El enmascarado golpio a unos de los clones con derechazo en el pecho haciendolo desaparecer en una nube humo que fue aprovechada por otro clon que tacleo con fuerza al enemigo, haciendo retroceder para despues tomarlo por la cintura y lanzarlo al cielosin percatarse que los otros dos clones preparaban su tecnica. El Naruto original al ver a su enemigo en el aire salto a un arbol para impulsar para lanzarse hacia el encapuchando que previo el ataque de Naruto. El Uzumaki al acercarse al enemigo pudo ver como lo apuntaba con la mano donde aparecio un extraño circulo negro, de cual aparecieron una gran cantidad de rayos dirigiendo al rubio que cruzo sus manos en X para intentar soportar el ataque pero fue un gran error ya que pudo sentir como su cuerpo era bombardiado por enormes cantidades de electricidad generando un enorme dolor que impidia el movimiento de su cuerpo pero aun asi vio como sus clones ae acercaban al sujeto con su tecnica lista siendo ignorados por el sujeto o eso creia el rubio.

Los clones Naruto viero como el enmascarado caia al suelo por lo que tomaron diferentes direccion; un clon fue a la derecha sacando una Kunai de su porta kunai mientras el otro con la tecnica lista atacaba por la izquierda. El enmascarado pudo ver como el clon con la Kunai lo atacaba de manera veloz, lanzado cortes de lado a otro que el facilmente esquiva pero despues de unos segundos pudo ver como el clon le lanzaba una patada directo al pecho que cubrio con facilidad pero aun asi fue desplazado por el golpe dejando a unos metros del clon que curiosamente sonrio haciendo recordar al encapuchado al otro clon por lo que de manera rapida giro su cuerpo para ver al otro clon frente a el con una esfera giratoria de color azul claro.

-Rasengan (Esfera Giratoria)- El clon golpio de lleno al sujeto en el pecho que sintio como sus pecho era cortado y licuado por esa extraña esfera. El ateque del clon se expandio en el pecho del sujeto llevando lejos del clon en un mar de dolor y sufrimiento mientras los clones iban en busca del original.

El Naruto original habia caido algo alejado de ellos incapaz de mover su cuerpo por libertad por poderoso ataque, el cual era tan poderoso como el chidori de Sasuke y eso lo preocupaba mucho y mas sabiendo que gracias a la energia de Yuna se encontraba conciente. Si no hubiera sido por el poder de la bijuu de seguro estaria inconciente o peor muerto pero aun asi quedo con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo.

-"Naruto-kun debes tener mas cuidado con ese sujeto o podria morir. Recuerda lo que aprediste en la mision de las olas. Debes ser cauteloso en tus desiciones y mantener tus sentidos alertas."- Naruto con mucha dificultad se puso de pie, asintiendo a las palabras de la bijuu sabiendo que tenia razon.

Naruto sintio como lass presencias de Kuroka y Shirone se alejaban del lugar a una buena velocidad. Sacandole una sonrisa por tener lejos a sus amigas y seguras del peligro, ahora el podria luchar sin preocuparse de que ellas salgan heridas, el rubio se dirigio a donde se encontraban los dos clones sin dejar de mirar la nube de humo que se creo cuando el Rasengan se expadiera al choque del sujeto y un arbol cercano.

-"¡¡Naruto-kun abajo!!- Naruto no dudo en hacer lo dicho por la bijuu solo para ver como dos rayos atravezaba a sus clones desapareciendolos al instante.- Naruto la presencia de ese sujeto se siente mas agreviba y poderosa. Ten cuidado.- Naruto se puso de pie de manera rapida mirando como el sujeto salia del humo y tierra con su capucha destruida y con algunas heridas que se podia ver por la falta de algunas vendas pero lo que Naruto pudo ver fue que esos ojos rojos brillantes no eran mas que unos lentes.

\- Dime eres tan feo que tienes que cubrirte la cara.- El sujeto no respondio solo lanzo su capucha al aire para adoctar una extraña pose de pelea.- Ahora no quieres hablar. No importa te soltare las palabras a golpes.- el rubio rapidamente creo a cuatro clones, enviandolos al ataque mientras el observaba los movimiento del enemigo para poder crear un plan de ataque algo aprendido de su Sensei pervertido.

El primer clon intento conectar una giratoria pero el enemigo la eludio facilmente haciendoa un lado para atacar algo con un zarpaso decendente pero antes de poder hacer desaparecer al clon uno de sus compañeros se interpuso al golpe con sus manos arriba en forma de X resistiendo el fuerte golpe, que por la fuerza agrieto el suelo bajo el clon generando molestia en el atacante que sintio como unas manos lo tomaban del cuello para lanzarlo al cielo. Ya en el cielo el hombre vendado sintio un fuerte golpe en la mandibula haciendo que ascendiera mas en el aire mientras uno de los clones salta en la espalda de otro para empezar a girar en el aire logrando alcanza y sobrepasaba al enemigo que aun se recuperaba del golpe anterior.

-UzumakiRendan (Rafaga Uzumaki)- Naruto pudo ver su clon dejaba de girsr para darle una brutal patada de talon en la cabeza del enemigo mandandalo rapidamente al suelo bajo la mirada sorprendida de la niña.

\- parece ser que te subestime viajero. Esas copias tuyas son bastante utiles y muy fuerte pero aun asi no has visto todo el poder de mi mascota.- Yuna por un segundo sintio una nueva presencia en el claro pero tuvo que dejarla de lado por que algunas estacas de agua se dirigian al rubio y sus clones de manera rapida aun asi lograron esquivarlas por poco para despues buscar a su enemigo que habia desaparecido del lugar en donde se estrello.

Naruto agudizo su vista un poco intentar encontrar a su enemigo pero lo unico que consiguio fue sentir las memorias de sus clones donde todos desaparecian con un dolor en el pecho mientras su alrededor se llenaba de humo creado preocupacion en la bijuu que por mas que intentaba ko podia encontrar la presencia del enemigo. Los sentidos de Naruto le gritaban que saltara lejos del humo siendo escuchado por el rubio que en cuestion de segundos vio como unos puntiagudos picos de tierra emergian donde estuvo para generando sorpresa en el rubio.

-(¡Puede manipular tres elementos. Esto se esta complicando mucho.)- Naruto pudo sentir como el sudor caia por su mejilla al ver como su enemigo aparecia frente a el con algunas manchas de sangre en sus vendas diriguiendole una mirada furiosa al rubio.

\- Vas a pagar eso viajero.- Antes de que Naruto pudiera reacionar el hombre aparecio frente conectado un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago consiguiendo que Naruto escupiera una gran cantidad de saliva, despues intento conectar un puñetazo en el rostro del rubio pero chakra a la influencia del chakra de Yuna logro desviarlo el brazo y atraparlo con sus manos para alarlo hacia el mientras retraia un cabeza tomando impulso para conectar un brutal cabezaso que provoco un corte en su frente pero eso no le importoa Naruto, quien aprovecho el momento en que rotrocedio el sujeto aturido para volver atacar pero esta vez con una patada de talon logrando separar al hombre del suelo para crear enseguida un clon frente a el tomando de los pies para que el sin perder tiempo tomara los talon del enemigo para impulsarlo hacia arriba y despues hacia bajo extrellarlo con gran fuerza contra el suelo agrietanlo al instante.

El rubio enseguida tomo distancia esperando el movimiento del enemigo notando como la sangre de su corte empezaba exparcirse por el rostro provocando que el Uzumaki se limpiar los ojos y sus alrededores impidiendo quedar segado por dicho liquido y al hacer pudo ver a la distancia como el sujeto se levantaba de manera lenta.

\- "Naruto-kun debes terminar con esto rapido recuerda el estado de Kuroka-san."- Naruto enseguida recordo el por que estaba luchando ademas del estado deprorable estado de la chica mayor.-"Parece ser que el estado de Kuroka-san esta peorando y no creo que dure mucho si no es tratada"- Naruto asintio preocupado a las palabras de la bijuu sin notar que su enemigo se acercaba a el velozmente.

Naruto reacion cuando sintio un fuerte ardor en la mejilla provocado por un derechazo del hombre que siguio su ataque con un poderoso rodillazo en el pecho del rubio provocando el escape de una bocanada de sangre pero el ataque no termino alli; el sujeto tomo del cabello a Naruto para despues conectarle un brutal punetazo en el centro del rostro mandandolo a volar unos metros envuelto en un gran dolor.

-M-Mal...di..cion eso si me dolio.- Naruto escupio algo de sangre al levantarse. eso golpes si que le habian dolido pero aun asi debia derrotar al bastardo y volver con las chicas.

-"Naruto-kun debes concentrarse ese sujeto esta expulsando cada vez mas energia y puedo ver como su velocidad esta aumentado. Ademas debes tener cuidado con mi chakra y con tu heridas." - Naruro asintio a las palabras de Yuna enfocandose en su enemigo.

-Me descuide un momento pero no volvera a ocurrir.- Naruto al terminar de hablar enseguida unio su manos en su sello favorito.- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clones de Sombras)- Alrededor del Rubio aparecieron diez copias igual que sin decir nada asintieron y empezaron a correr contra el hombre vendado.- Maldicion si tuviera algun sello explocivo o una bomba de humo podria hacer algo diferente pero por ahora esto es lo que puedo hacer.- El Uzumaki original al terminar de hablar empezo a correr detras de los clones con un plan para acabar la pelea.

El hombre pudo ver como los clones corrian hacia el tomando diferentes direccion confundiendolo pero su confunsion duro poco ya que un clon que pasaba por la derecha se lanzo sobre el con un puñetazo directo que eludio con facilidad y antes de que pudiera contratacar fue golpiado por otro de los clones en las costillas desetabilizando un poco. El Naruto original aprovecho el descuido del sujeto para golpiarlo con una patada de hacha en la cabeza mandandolo directo al suelo donde reboto un poco por el golpe pero antes de poder reaccionar uno de los clones aparecio sobre el decendiendo con una poderosa patada de talon cargada de chakra que hizo escupir sangre al enemigo que golpio con violencia el suelo provocando algunas fisuras en este al igual que se creaba una gran nube de polvo. Naruto aun asi no detuvo su ataque, el rubio miro a dos clones consiguiendo de ambos que enseguida empezar a reunir energia para crear un Rasengan mientras el original y los demas clones entraban a la nube humo. Donde el Naruto original sintio comos sus costados y mejillas eran cortados por unas cuchillas que pasaron de largo pero aun asi no se detuvo el siguio adelante hacia su enemigo que ya lo esperaba.

Naruto al tener a su enemigo de frente tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo que iba a su rostro y contrarestarlo con una patada lateral que su enemigo bloqueo con el ante brazo para enseguida barrer el pie de apoyo del rubio que tomo las vendas del pecho de sujeto para atraer al sujeto a el mientras caia para con su pierna derecha patearlo durante el giro lanzandolo al aire.

-¡¡AHORA!!- El grito de Naruto alerto a sus clones que saltaron rapidamente contra el enemigo. El primer clon conecto un fuerte gancho en la mandibula del sujeto- U-otros dos clones impulsaba a otro que giro con fuerza conectado una patada giratoria invertida-ZU- el golpe mandando mas al sujeto mientras un clon utilizaba de apoyo al que caia para alcanzar al sujeto y conectar una patada de punta en el menton de enemigo-MA- otro aparecio al otro lado del para golpiarlo con un potente puñetazo en el pecho-Ki- ese ultimo golpe mandan mas arriba al sujeto donde lo esperaba un Naruto qur caia girando rapidamente sobre el para conectarle una brutal patada de talon- Renden (Rafaga)- el sujeto salio despedio al suelo despues de brutal golpia donde pudo sentir como el viento empezar a cortarlo levemente para despues sentir un enorme dolor en el estomago.-Rasengan (Esfera Giratoria)- eso fue lo unico que pudo escuchar el sujeto para despues salir despido hacia atras sumergido en un mar de dolor que solo creacia lentamente terminado en un brutal choque contra un gran arbol que no logro soportar el golpe y se quiebro dejando pasar de largo al hombre.

Los clones fueron desapareciendo lentamente al acabarse el chakra en su cuerpo provocandole un gran cansancio en el Naruto original que sintio como poco a poco el chakra de Yuna volvia al sello dejando muy agotado y debil pero aun asi mantenia las fuerzas para seguir luchando. El solo esperaba que su enemigo no pudiera seguir luchando por que por mas que quisiera luchar sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes si la batalla se prolongaba demaciado.

Ajeno a los pensamientos del rubio, la pequeña niña tenia los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par al ver la golpiza que recibio su "mascota" por parte del rubio y sus clones. Ella no podia creer la coordinacion que podia tener el rubio y su pequeño peloton que los hacia un enemigo formidable y ella tenia la corazonada de que ese no era todo el poder el rubio, ella podia ver el potencial que tenia el joven que bien podria ser un aliado poderoso o a la vez un enemigo de tener pero eso era algo que solo el tiempo podria decir.

\- Fue un buen espectaculo pero sera mejor dejarlo hasta aqui no quisiera que mi mascota termine muerta. Aun me es de utilidad.- al terminar de hablar la niña desaparecio en una niebla negra para ir en busca del hombre envendado que se encontraba inconciente dentro del bosque en un charco de su propia sangre.

Naruto espero pacientemente la vuelta de su enemigo pero el no aparecia por ningun lado asi que decidio irse del lugar de manera rapida llendo en busca de las dos hermanas y de los dos clones que las cuidaba esperando llegar a tiempo para salvarlas. Naruto corrio a su maxima capacidad pero debido al exfuerzo realizado en la pelea y por la falta de practica. El sentia como poco a poco la vista se volvia borrosa con los segundos pero la preocupacion que sentia era mas el cansancio y dolor por lo que apresuro mas el paso esperando resistir todo el recorrido sin saber lo que ocurria en su mente.

-("Naruto-kun...")- Yuna sintio como poco a poco el chakra del rubio decendia por el agotamiento mientras inconcientemente enviaba chakra a los dos para que no desaparecieran y dejaran sola a las dos chicas.-(" si el sigue asi su cuerpo colapsara y no podra salvar a las chicas.")- la bijuu al terminar su linea de pensamientos intento filtrar un poco de su chakra por el sello para que Naruto lo utilizara pero por el estado del rubio no logro hacerlo solo pudo ver como Naruto caia de un arbol de manera brusca por el cansancio pero rapidamente de puso de pie para seguir corriendo.

Despues de unos dificiles minutos pudo llegar al lugar donde las dos chicas estaban para caer nuevamente frente a los clones que enseguida lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie notando sus cortes y quemaduras en el cuerpo del original. Que miraba a una muy palida Kuroka y a una inconciente Shirone junto a ella generando preocupacion en el rubio.

-C-Chi...cos h-hay que lle...var a las chi...cas con laVi ..e..ja- Los dos clones asintieron a las palabras del original para enseguida tomar a las dos chicas dispuesto a llevarselas pero antes le dieron una ultima mirada al original.- Yo es...tare bi...en la prio...ri...dad son e..llas.- sin mas que escuchar ambos clones se alejaron saltando del lugar dejando solo al original.

-"Naruto-kun descansa un poco. Tu cuerpo no ha podido sanar bien y el uso de mi chakra sobre paso su cuerpo y esta muy tenso."-Naruto asintio a las palabras de la chica dejando caer su cuerpo contra un arbol esperando que su amiga pudiera curar sus heridas pero sin poder evitar el sueño le gano dejando a la bijuu con sus pensamientos.-" No te preocupes Naruto-kun yo me encargare de que las chicas lleguen donde la medico."- Yuno pudo sentir como el chakra que Naruto deposito en los clones poco a poco disminuia por no tener una fuente fija por lo que Yuna con mucho exfuerzo les filtro un poco de su chakra para que al menos llegaran al lugar indicado.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL UNDERWORD

En la enorme mansion a las afueras del lugar se podia ver dos personas tomando te mientras a un lado cuatro niñas hablaban alegramente y jugaban entre ellas bajo la mirada de los adultos que sonreian feliz ante la imagen; estas personas son Sirzerchs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatan. Pero de un momento a otro el Hombre suspiro con tristeza ante la idea del matrimonio arreglado entre su pequeña hermana y el joven Phonix que hasta el momento se llevaria en unos años.

\- Dime Sirzechs-chan has encontrado a un representante para el torneo, recuerda que se en dos dias se llevara acabo.- El hombre nego a las palabras de su amigas que intento darle animo con una sonrisa.

\- Ninguna persona de mi guardia quiere enfrentarse a Rize, ellos no quiere salir heridos o muerto por la furia del "respetado" señor ademas no quiero entromerter a Grayfia en este problema sin saber cuales son las intenciones de Rize. Por esa razon estare buscando en la ciudad un representante.- La chica se le iluminaron los ojos ante esas palabras.

\- ¡Yo te acompaño!- el grito de la mujer a alerto a las cuatro niñas que con curiosidad se acercaron a los adultos.

\- ¿Oni-sama pasa algo?.- Sirzerch le sonrio a una pequeña niña de unos 12 años de cabello largo y de color rojo, de piel blanca y fina como la porcelana que eran acompañados de unos hermosos ojos azules que aparecian de bajo de un flequillo de su cabello. Esta chica tenia un fino vestido blanco encima de su cuerpo aun en desarrollo. Esta peliroja era seguida por una chica de su misma edad de cabello largo y negro que era atado en una cola de caballo alta atada con un liston naranja los ojos de esta chica eran de color violeta muy llamativo. Su cuerpo era muy similar al del la peliroja que era cubierto pou un vestido amarillo.

-No pasa nada Rias-chan solo que Serafall-chab y yo decidimos dar un pase por la ciudad mañana. ¿Dime te gustaria acompañarnos?- La pequeña peliroja se le iluminaron los ojos ante la pregunta.

\- ¡Si Oni-sama! Si quiero ir. Asi podre mostrarle la ciudad a Akeno.- Rias miro con entuciasmo la chica a su espalda recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de ella.

\- y ustedes. ¿Shitori-chan, Tsubaki-chan quieren ir?- pregunto la Mao a una pequeña niña de 12 años con el cabello corto y de color negro, y ojos violeta muy serios que eran cubierto por unos lentes de marco rojo. Esta chica vestia con un vestido azul muy oscuro.

\- "Uumm" Suena interezante ir a recorrer la cuidad. ¿que te parece Tsubaki?- Shitori miro la chica a su espalda; esta chica era de cabello negro algo largo, sus ojos era de color castaños claros que se vian estaba debajo de un largo flequillo que se abria en el centro. Esta chica vestia con un serio vestido de color verde.

\- Si usted esta de acuerdo, para mi esta bien Shitori-sama.- la chica inclino la cabeza con humildad haciendo sonreir a los adultos.

\- Bien chicas ahora que esta decidido mañana en la tarde pasearemos por la ciudad mientras Serafall-chan y yo resolvemos unos asuntos.- las cuatro chicas asintieron rapidamente a las palabras del Mao.- Ahora chica vallan a jugar ajedres nosotros debemos tratar temas de adultos.- Las niñas se alejaron algo disgustas ya que querian saber que tanto hablaban los dos Diablos.-( Espero encontrar un guerrero para este torneo o Rias-chan no podra ser feliz.)- el pelirojo le sonrio a su amiga de infancia que lo apoya en todas sus desicion.

DEVUELTA CON NARUTO.

Habia caia la noche en el Underword donde nuestro amado protagonista despertaba de manera lenta encontrandose en el bosque donde se desato la batalla con el misterioso sujeto pero eso al rubio no le importa. El en esos momento solo pensaban en las dos hermanas y al ver la oscuridad en el cielo se preocupo mucho por lo que se puso de pie de manera rapida notando que sus heridas habia sido curadas pero el dolor aun estaba presente aun que era lo menos importan en esos momentos.

-(Gracias por curarme Yuna-chan.)- el rubio enseguida salto a un arbol para dirigirse rapidamente a la tienda de medicina donde compraron los medicametos para Shirone la primera vez quese vieron. Naruto con el Tiempo pudo ver como la dueña de la tienda lenl tenia un gran cariño a las dos hermanas y por eso siempre les vendia los medicamentos mucho mas baratos que lo demas. Asi que el rubio no encontro otro lugar para que las atendieran esperando lo mejor.

-"Naruto-kun creo que debemos adelantar el entrenamiento. No podemos darno el lujo de que esto vuelva a ocurrir. Pude notar que el objetivo de ese sujeto eras tu y utilizo a las chica para llegar a ti."- Naruto apreto con fuerza sus puños al sentir culpable por el estado de las dos chicas.-" Naruto-kun debes mantener la cabeza fria en estos momento recuerda tu entrenamiento en la academia y con loa pervertidos. No debes culparte por lo ocurrido solo debes prepararte para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir." - el rubio asintio a las palabras de la bijuu para despues centrarse en el camino notando que esta llegan a la zona donde se encontraba la tienda.

Naruto al encontrar la tienda, entro torpemente por la ventana de esta notando lo vacia que estaba el lugar y mas por la ausencia de la anciana pero lo que el Ojiazul pudo notar gracias a sus oidos fueron unos sollozos que salian de la parte de atras de la tienda. El Uzumaki de manera vasilante se adentro en el lugar escuchando con mas los sollozos que detenian su corazon con mas se acercada. Naruto despues de caminar un poco se encontraba en una puerta blanca donde los lloriqueos se escuchaban con mucho mas clariada impidiendo que pudiera moverse. El rubio permanecia estatico frente a la puerta sumigierdose en la culpa sin notar como la puerta exmpezaba abrirse rapidamente dejando ver a la dueña de la tienda con unos trapos sucios en sus manos.

-¡Naruto-san!- Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder sintio como un pequeño cuerpo se abrazan con fuerza a su cintura mientras sentia como su camisa empezaba a humedecerse.

-¡N-Na..ru-Ni..chan, O..ne-chan no d-des...pi...er...ta- Naruto alzo a la pequeña en sus brazos para abrazarla dejando que esta escondiera su rostro en cuello dejando que sacara su dolor.

-A-anciana co...mo es..ta E-ella.- Naruto sentia como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero aun asi debia permanerse fuerte para la pequeña.

\- Naruto-san lo mejor sera que hablemos cuando Shirone-chan este dormida.- el rubio asintio a las palabras de la anciana.- Vamos les mostrare un lugar donde puedan descansar.- Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Shirone intentando tranquilizarla mientras seguida a la anciana que los guio a un cuerpo con dos camas personales para dejar a los dos solo.

-Vamos Shirone-chan es hora de dormir. Yo me quedar a cuidar a tu hermana por ti.- la pequeña chica nego con la cabeza a la peticion del rubio que deposito con cuidado a la pequeña en la cama.- Shirone-chan debes dencansar para poder estar despierta cuando tu hermana despierte.-la niña volvio a negar. Ella solo abrazo sus piernas.

\- N-No, mi..mi O..ne-chan No vol...ve..ra a des...per...tar. L-la es..cu..che de..cir...lo -Naruto quedo helado ante eso esperando que todo fuera un error de la niña.- Y-Yo no qui..ero per...der a Kuroka-Onechan. No, No quiero estar sola otra vez . Ella es lo unico que me queda.- el rubio puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña para acariciarla.

\- Shirone-chan no te quedaras sola. Tu hermana nunca pensaria abandonarte y menos dejarte a tu suerte. Ella luchara para volver a despertar para poder estar contigo.- la pequeña levanto la mirada mostrados sus ojos lleno de lagrimas que el Uzumaki limpio con su pulgar.- Yo ayudare a tu hermana a salir de esto. No me importa que tenga que hacer yo ayudare a que tu hermana despierte.- Naruto esta dispuesto a dar su vida por la de Kuroka si era necesario. El no permitiria que Shirone sufriera la perdida de su hermana.

\- ¿Lo prometes?- Naruto enseguida sonrio y apunto a su pecho con el puño.

\- Lo prometo. Y Yo no retrocedo a mi palabra por que ese es mi camino ninja- la pequeña asintio a las palabras de rubio para recostar en sus piernas confiando en su palabra.

-(¿Yuna-chan tu chakra puede hacer algo?.)- La bijuu nego a la pregunta del rubio.

\- "Naruto-kun el sello impide que mi chakra salga ademas como sabes mi chakra es veneno para unas personas y puede de que en vez de ayudarla podria matarla."- Naruto maldijo su suerte al ver como las oportunidades de salvar a Kuroka desaparecia.

El rubio despues de unos minutos vio como la pequeña dormia en sus piernas por lo que de manera cuidadosa la acomodo en la cama para ir a ver a Kuroka. Naruto camino lentamente hacia la otra habitacion esperando saber el estado de su amiga. Naruto entro en la habitacio de manera silenciosa para no interrumpir la anciana pero al ver a la chico solo pudo sentir mas culpa; frente a Naruto la anciana ponia una toalla mojada en la cabeza de una palida Kuroka que estaba bañada en su sudor mientras en su cintura se podia ver un gran corte de color morado que parecia estar infectado a la chica haciendo sufrir.

\- Anciana hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a Kuroka-chan.- Naruto se arrodillo al lado de la chica para acariciarle la mejilla.

\- A decir verdad Yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarla. El veneno que esta en su cuerpo es un virus mortal para las Nekomatas; este veneno ataca sus sentidos y sus organos mas importante haciendolos fallar.- Naruto se mantuvo en silencio ante lo dicho por la vieja.- Yo no tengo las plantas necesarias para crear un antidoto y esas plantas no se encontran en este mundo desde hace ciclos... lo Unico que Podria salvarla ahora seria la lagrimas de fenix pero seria imposible conseguir una.- Naruto miro seriamente a la anciana que parecia pensar en algo.

\- ¿Por que seria imposible?.- el Rubio miro atentamente a la anciana que suspiro con tristeza.

\- Las lagrmas de fenix es uno de los articulos mas caros en el inframundo y son producidas por el clan Phonix uno de los clanes mas arrogantes y despiadados que. No hay manera de conseguir una.- Naruto penso detenidamente las opciones que tenia.-tal vez hay una forma pero es muy peligrosa.- la anciano miro atentamente al rubio.

\- Anciana no me importa lo peligroso que pueda ser esa forma y se con ella salvo a Kuroka-chan lo hare..-la anciana asintio a las palabras del rubio para metio sus manos en su delantal.

¿Dime Naruto-san eres bueno paleando?.- Naruto asintio a la pregunta de la anciana que saco un volante de su delantal.- en dos dias se realizar un torneo de luchadon de todos puede participar y el premio en un deseo sin restricion.- el rubio miro detenidamente el papel.- si eres lo suficientementw fuerte participa e intenta ganar asi podrias pedir una lagrima de Fenix para salvarla pero solo hazlo si estas dispuesto a morir .- Naruto sin decir Nada se quito el collar que le dio Tsunade para levantar la cabeza con cuidado y ponerselo.

\- Prometo que consiguire esa lagrima de Fenix Kuroka-chan, no importa lo que me cueste .- el rubio beso la cabeza de la chica para levantarse.- debo prepararme si quiero ganar ese torneo.- Naruto salio de la habitacion para dirigirse a la salida del lugar.-(Yuna-chan momento de comenzae con el entrenamiento.)- la bijuu asintio a la palabras del rubio esperando poder ayudarlo en su tarea.

Continuara...

Hola chicos aqui le traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios sobre la historia... sin mas que decir adios.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 8: El Entrenamiento De Yuna._**

Naruto habia abandonar la casa de la anciana dirigiendose al bosque donde esperaba poder empezar con su entrenamiento que seguramente nesecitaria si queria ganar este torneo ya que como pudo ver en su batalla habia perdido ritmo y resistencia ademas de tener un repertorio un corto a la hora de hacer Jutsu o tenia un estilo muy rustico y dependiente de los clones en lo que se hablaba de Taijutsu por eso tenia que hablan su repertorio o al menos pulir las habilidad que ya tenia pero por el momento iba a dejar todo en las manos de la bijuu, quien en ese momento ya tenia todo listo para ayudar al rubio. El Uzumaki despues de caminar unos minutos se adentro en el bosque cercano a la casa de la vieja ya que no queria estar muy alejado de las chicas y menos con el estado emocional de Shirone tan bajo por eso cuando encontro un pequeño claro decidio que ese era el lugar indicado para entrenar.

-(¿Yuna-chan esta bien este lugar?)- la bijuu impeccion el lugar para dar un sonido de aprobaccion.-( Y en que consiste mi entrenamiento Yuna-chan)-la bijuu estuvo en silencio unos minutos pensando como explicar al rubio lo que tendria que hacer.

-"Bueno Naruto-kun como no tenemos mucho tiempo tenemos que concentrarnos en lo mas importante como en tu Taijutsu y tu entrenamiento elemental pero nos concentraremos en el viento por ser un elemento menos peligro. Y por ultimo debes apreder a ahacer el Rasengan sin la necesidad de los clones ."- Naruto asintio a las palabras de la bijuu estando de acuerdo.- "Naruto-kun para empezar crea diez clones para entrenar el Taijutsu para que aprendas las Katas y movimiento de este estilo ya que los tu cuerpo y mente recordara los movimientos echo por tus clones."- Naruto creo los clones sin cuestionar que despues de unos segundos asintieron y se alejaron del lugar.-" Ahora tu Naruto como sabes las personas tienen diferentes afinidades elementales y por ende deben aprender a controlarlo y a transformar Chakra normal en chakra elemental. Por esa razon quiero que envies chakra a tu mano y que transformes en chakra Fuuton. Y para ello ldebes hacerlo menos denso y manipular su forma para poder cambiar el movimiento del chakra. Pero primero debes sentir el chakra en tu cuerpo y el de tu alrededor"-Naruto asintio lentamente para cerrar los ojos intentando sentir algo en el ambiente y en su cuerpo.

Al rubio sentir su chakra no le fue muy dificil pero sentir el de su alrededor le costo algunos minutos ya que logro sentir un pequeño pulso de energia en el aire por lo que se consentro en el sintio como era para intentar copiar lo notanba. El rubio al concentrarse mas pudo sentir pequeños hilos de chakra que iban de un lado a otro con gran agilidad.

-" Ahora Naruto-kun intenta repetir lo que sentiste en tus manos sin hacer perder la forma del chakra".- el rubio alzo sus mano derecha inyectado un poco de chakra en ella logrando hacer una esfera de energia que se mantenia estatica al menos hasta que Naruto ejercio mas chakra pero de manera ligera y mas calmada.-" Vas muy bien Naruto-kun solo dale direccion al chakra y despues liberalo." Asintio a las palabras de Yuna haciendo que algunos pulsos de energias salieran de sus manos provocando algunos cortes en su mano pero despues de segundos el chakra se estabilizo y empezo a girar con mas rapidez pero tomano un color mas claro pero en un escuido del rubio la esfera perdio estabilidad y exploto con fuerza mandando lejos al rubio con muchos cortes en el cuerpo.-"Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?.- el rubio respondio con un leve asentimiento mientras sentia un sabor metalico en su boca.-"Te anticipaste estas creando un Rasengan sin saberlo y al cambiar su naturales necesitas mas concentracion y mas balance."- Naruto asintio de manera lenta para ponerse de pie.

\- "Tsk" cual es el siguiente paso Yuna- Chan- Naruto limpio su labio inferior al sentir un liquido escurrirse de este.

\- "Ahora debes controlar el elemento y para eso quiero que crees diez clones y que intentes romper una hoja de un arbol con tu chakra."- Naruto creo los clones dicho por la chica para seguir con el entrenamientos mientras el miraba las hojas con curiosidad.-" Naruto-kun debes filtrar un poco de tu chakra por tus palmas cortando la hoja por la mitad y cuando logres eso te enseñare algunos sellos para que practiques algunos jutsus elementales de bajo nivel."-Naruto compredio enseguida lo que la chica estaba buscando asi que no pregunto mas.-" Naruto-kun para ti tengo otra tarea y para ella no utilizaras los clones. Tu tendras que mejorar tu estado fisico ya que como pudiste ver en la batalla contra ese sujeto te cansaste muy rapido y tu velocidad no era la mejor y para ello de veras dar diez vueltas por el bosque, y cuando termines las vueltas haras cien lagartijas, ademas de tener que hacer Docientos abdominales para terminar y los quiero antes de que salga el sol".- Naruto sintio como el color abandonaba su cara ante el pequeño ejercicio.

-¡Que! ¡Yuna-chan es demaciado!-- la chica no se inmuto a la reclamo del rubio solo cruzo sus brazos bajo su busto.

-" Naruto-kun se que es mucho pero no tenemos tiempo para tener para relajarnos debes exforzarte al maximo para al menos aprender a hacer algunos jutsu ya que no sabes lo que podemos encontrar en ese torneo".-Naruto analizo las palabras de Yuna sabiendo que tenia razon.- " este es el primer paso para salvar a Kuroka-san y para ello debes estar listo para todo."- El rubio no respondio el solo empezo a correr sin direccion fija consiguiendo una sonrisa de la bijuu que admiraba la determinacion del rubio.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Naruto caia al suelo despues de terminar la jornada de entrenamiento admirado a sus clones practicar algunas pose de pelea y otros mantenian sus manos junta haciendo presencion en la hoja esperando lograr el objetivo de cortar la hoja. El rubio al ver esfuerzo de sus clones se puso de pie de manera pausada, intentando regulizar su respiracion para poder seguir con su entrenamiento.

-"Bien Naruto-kun ahora es momento de continuar con el entrenamiento. Ahora empezaremos apraticar en el Rasengan y para echo crea tres clones que repetiran junto a ti lo que hiciste ayer cuando te pedi que le dieras forma al chakra pero esta vez hazlo girar con mas rapidez."- el rubio asintio a las palabras de la bijuu para crear los clones y posteriormente los tres empezara a reunir chakra en su mano sin darle forma pero despuesde unos minutos uno de los clones logro darle forma al chakra logrando hacer una esfera algo pequeña que giraba a una buena velocidad pero no a la del Rasengan Prometio.-"Dispersa ese clon y utiliza sus experiencias."- El rubio disperso el clon recibiendo sus recuerdo donde pudo ver lo echo por ese clon por lo que repitio la accion pero esta vez dandole mas rotacion y mas chakra logrando crear la esfera mucho mas grande y mucho mas rapido pero aun asi no logro mantenerlo por mucho tiempo ya que exploto con fuerza en su brazo mandandalo lejos con alguna que otro corte pero eso no le importo al rubio el se puso de pie para volver a intentarlo lo para que ocurriera el mismo resultado numerosas vez provocando preocupacion en Yuna que intenta curar las heridas del rubio tan rapido como podia.

\- O-Otra vez.- Naruto volvio a reunir chakra en su mano lastimado creando una esfera de energia que empezo a girar con fuerza despues de unos minutos atrayendo viento a su centro pero aun asi se mantenia estable.- Un poco mas.- la esfera de energia poco a poco se fue estabilizando en la mano de Naruto para quedarse girando unos centrimentros separado de la mano.- lo lo..gre.- El rubio callo de rodillas por el cansancio acumulado para despues sentir como los veinte clones se dispersaban entregandole todas sus experiencias juntas provocando un gran dolor en cabeza del rubio que sintio como poco a poco la conciencia lo abandonaba dejandolo inconciente en el suelo bajo la vigilancia de una preocupada y arrepentida Yuna que se lamenta por haber excigido tanto al rubio.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL UNDERWORD.

Sirzech se encontraba esperando a sus acompañantes en la sala de estar de la mansio de sus padres en compañia de dos mujeres; una de las mujeres era Serafall mientras la otra era una mujer de cabello plateado muy largo que caia por su espalda hasta llegar a las caderas mientras al frente se podia ver una perfecta trenza a cada lado de la cabeza, sus ojos eran de color celestes qur contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca ligeramente oscurecidad. Esta mujer llevaba un traje de maid azul con detalles blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura bien desarrollada. Esta mujer era Grayfia Lucifer actual esposa de Sirzech.

\- No creen que las chicas se estan demorando mucho.- el hombre aun se preguntaba cuando podian tardar una adolencentes en escojer ropa.

\- Sirzech-sama debe tener paciencia recuerde que la paciencia es una virtud muy importante para su trabajo.- el hombre rio nervioso ante la seriedad de su esposa.

\- Pero Grayfia-chan ya quiero ir a la ciudad. Hace mucho que no podemos tener un dia tranquilo y mucho menos desde que asumimos estos cargo.- esta vez fue Serafall la que renego algo que el pelirojo agradecio ya que no queria que la atencion de su esposa sobre el.

Antes de que la Maid pudiera respoder vieron como la puerta principal se abria dejando ver a las cuatro chicas que estaban esperando los adultos; la primera en aparecer fue Rias. Ella estaba vistiendo una camisa rosa con detalles blancos algo ajustada a su figura que era acompañada de unos short de color azul que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tras ella se encontraba la chica identificada como Akeno. Ella tenia un delicado vestido de color rojo con detalles azules pero lo mas llamativo era el collar con dije de corazon. A su lado esta Shitori vistiendo un sencillo vestido azul al igual que su fiel compañera Tsubaki que estaba vistiendo una camisa de manga larga de color crema que era compañado por unos pantalos negros algo holgados.

\- ¿Ya estan listas chicas?.-las cuatro asintieron a lo preguntado generando una sonrisa emocionado.-Que bueno. Ahora podemos irno pero recuerden no se alejen de Grayfia ni de Serafall-chan no queremos causarle problemas a nuestros padres ¿verdad?.- el hombre al terminar de hablar miro a su esposa recibiendo un asentimiento de esta, indicandole que estaba lista. -bien. Ahora ya podemos partir.- el pelirojo empezo a la salida seguido de las mujures que estaban emocionada por visitar la ciudad despues de mucho tiempo.

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO.

Naruto habia despertado dos horas despues de haberse demayado notandolo que por la posicion del sol el cual indicaba medio dia pero lo que menos le importaba al rubio era el tiempo el solo se concentro en su entrenamiento y con el conocimiento quele entregaron sus clones pudo ver; el los clones que trabajaban con la hoja lograron partirla y que su Taijutsu habia adquirido nuevo movimiento. El rubio antes de volver a su entrenamiento creo dos clones; uno para que estuviera con Shirone y la distrajera del estado de su hermana mientras el otro se encargaba de la inscricion del torneo. Al ver que los dos clones salian del lugar tomo una pequeña hoja caida entre su dedos para enviarle un poco de chakra, no sin antes cambiar su afinidad y como la bijuu le explico la hoja sufrio un corte en la mitad sacando una sonrisa al rubio sin saber lo preocupada que esta la bijuu.

-"Naruto-kun es momento de tomar un descanso, no quiero que te quedes sin chakra y menos que te sobre exijas mas ademas debes estar en plena forma para las peleas. Asi que dispersa el clon que enviaste con Shirone-chan y ve tu mismo a estar con ellas, esto sera bueno para ambos."- Naruto no estaba del todo acuerpo pero el no podia desobederse a la persona que se tomo la molestia en enseñarle.

\- Esta bien Yuna-chan pero dentro de unas horas me seguiras entrenando.- el rubio empezo a caminar con direccion a su hogar para darse una ducha y cambiarse, y de paso tomar algo de ropa de Shirone que seguramente estaba muy unida a su hermana mayor.

\- "Si Naruto-kun, despues de que descanses un poco entrenaremos una hora las posicion y sellos para algunos Jutsus pero solo sera por ese tiempo no quiero que agotes tu chakra."- el Ojiazul asintio al notar la preocupacion que sentia la chica hacia el.

TIME SKIP.

Naruto saltaba de tejado en tejado de vuelta a la tienda de la anciana esperando encontrarse con una buena noticia, aun que lo no creia el deseaba que asi fuera y que Kuroka estuviera despierta jugando con Shirone. Nuevamente un sentimiento de culpa lo abarco al recordar las palabras de Yuna y al recordar que el misterioso sujeto estaba detras de el y solo utilizo a las chicas de carnada, las utilizo para hacerlo luchar pero aun no sabia por que pero habia otra cosa que lo preocupaba y eso era; ¿Por que ese sujeto se habia referido a el como viajero? Era imposible que el enemigo tuviera conocimiento sobre el o sobre como llego a ese lugar ya que si mal no recordaba cuando llego el bosque estaba decierto y el no habia sentido alguna presencia a su alrededor asi que el no sabia como pudo ser descubierto por ese sujeto y eso le estaba comiendo la cabeza.

-"Naruto-kun debes dejar preocuparte, no es bueno obsecionarte con algo. Tu cabeza en estos debe estar en ayudar Kuroka-chan y en ganar en el torneo. Si estas pensando en otra cosa puede que pierdas el objetivo de vista."- el Uzumaki penso detenida el consejo de Yuna dandose cuenta que tenia razon.-" y sabes lo que significa no ganar este torneo ¿verdad?.- Naruto no se atrevio a pensar en esa posibilidad para el solo se podia ganar y fallar no era una opcion.

-"Yo no pienso perder. Yo ganare cueste lo que cueste."- la bijuu solo pudo sonreir sabiendo de la determinacion de Naruto que en ese momento saltaba frente a la tienda de la anciano que curiosamente se encontraba cerrada por lo que entro por la ventana que siempre estaba abierta para el.

El Uzumaki se adentro en el lugar esperando no encontrarse con malas noticias pero con el estado de Kuroka eso era lo mas probable y eso lo esta carcomiendo pero aun asi el sabia que debia mantenerse fuerte no solo por el sino tambien por Shirone que tenia todas sus esperanzas puesta en que EL salvaria a su hermana y aun que le costara la vida Naruto lo lograria. El rubio sabia en cual de todas las habitacion estarian todos por lo que sin perder tiempo se dirigio a ese lugar; al llegar a la puerta el Ojiazul abrio la puerta sin tocar encontrando con una imagen muy similar a la del dia anterior solo que Shirone sostenia la mano de su con un rostro de gran tristeza mientras la anciana limpiaba el sudor de la frente de la Nekomata sin saber que mas hacer.

-Buen dia.- el saludo del rubio hizo que Shirone se pusiera de pie rapidamente para correr a sus brazos mientras la anciana solo le dedicaba una mirada con una sonrisa triste.- ¿Como estas Shirone-chan?.- la niña abrazo con fuerza al rubio dejando que las lagrimas salieran mientras la anciana seguia con su trabajo sin poder evitar sentirse mal por la pequeña.- Oi, Oi Shirone-chan sabes que no debes llorar. Dime que diria Kuroka-chan si te viera asi por ella. Sabes que ella se sentiria culpable.- la niña respiro entre cortadamente intenta controlar sus lagrimas pero por mas que lo hacia no podia pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo.- Sabes Yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a tu hermana asi que no te preocupes lo mas probable es que en dos dias mas estaras jugando contigo.- el rubio intento convenser a la pequeña que con algo de dificultad asintio a las palabras de su "Hermano mayor".- Mira te traje algo de ropa. Por que no vas a darte una ducha mientras la vieja y yo hablamos temas de mayores.- la pequeña de cabello asintio con desgana a la peticion para con algo de calma salir de la habitacion dejando al adolecente junto a la vieja que suspiro pesadamente ante lo que venia.- Dime, ¿vieja como esta?.- la medico nego a las palabras de Naruto indicando no tener noticias alentadoras.

\- Esta emperando mucho. Me esta costado demaciado mantenerla en un ritmo por asi decir "estable".- Naruto mantuvo la mirada puesta en su amiga esperando la continuacion de la explicacion.- no creo que soporte por mucho tiempo. Lo unico qu e podemos hacer es pedirle a los Maos que le den fuerza para resistir por que sino lo mas probable es que no pase de mañana.- Naruto trago con fuerza ante esa idea pero rapidamente la despejo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-" Naruto-kun tengo una idea pero es muy arriesgada."- La bijuu al ver la preocupacion de su jinchuuriki se decidio intervenir.-" intenta transpasarle un poco de tu chakra para que el dolor sea menos fuerte pero solo un poco."- Naruto un poco dudo concentro un poco de su chakra en su mano que fue rodeada por un debil brillo azulado.-" bien ahora toca la frente de Kuroka y con calma deja fluir tu chakra." - el rubio hizo lo sugerido por la bijuu solo para ser testigo de como su chakra rodea a la Nekomata bajo la mirada atenta de la anciana.- "Es sufiente con eso."- la anciana al ver que Naruto alejaba su mano de Kuroka se acerco para inspeccionar a la pelinegra quedando sorprendida.

\- ¡¡Es increible!! Has retrasado el avance del veneno y parece que esa energia lo esta aislando de los organos vitales.- Naruto se sorprendido ante lo dicho por la anciana.

-"Naruto-kun eso solo nos ganara tiempo pero maximo un dia y no creo que podamos volver a hacer esto."- la bijuu habia concentrado un poco de su chakra en el del rubio para poder curar o retrasar un poco el avance del veneno aun asi no esperaba ese resultado pero lo agradecia.-"Sera mejor volver al entrenamiento. Ahora mas que nunca debes apreder los Jutsus." -Naruto asintio a las palabras de su amiga para dirigirse a la salida.

\- Vieja ire a entrenar un poco volvere en la noche. Dejare a un clon para que distraiga a Shirone.- el rubio al no recibir respuesta creo al clon para enseguida dirigirse a la salida esperando que su otro clon hubiera completado la inscripcion.

Naruto no demoro en salir de la zona cimercial y adentrarse en el bosque donde anteriormente habia entrenado dirigiendose al claro donde habia empezado el entrenamiento ya que no le parecia justo destruir todo el bosque con sus tecnicas. No era justo para los animales que vivian en el lugar mas si ya habia designado una zona desavitada donde podia destruir todo lo que quisiera. El rubio no tardo en llegar al claro donde habia empezado el entrenamiento; encontrandose con arboles caias o sin hojas, como tambien habian algunos desplazamientos de tierra. Era una imagen bastante destruida y desavitada que adecir verdad avergonzaba al rubio por lo destruccion que provoco aprender algo tan sencillo como cortar una hoja o mejorar su uso del Rasengan y eso que no logro golpiar un arbol o roca para hacer eso.

-"Naruto-kun es momento de comenzar con los jutsus pero solo te enseñares los mas basicos y algunos que he visto durante el tiempo que estuve libre."- el rubio asintio emocionado a las palabras de la bijuu.- "primero quiero que crees veinte clones y a ellos les dare los sellos de los jutsus".- Naruto rapidamente creo los clones que indico la chica, los cuales miraron al vacio por unos minutos para despues adentrarse en el bosque dejando solo al original.- "Naruto-kun los jutsu que ellos aprenderan el Kyooryoku na Kaze no Nami (Onda de viento poderosa), el

Oroshi Kami ( Viento divino de las montañas) y elYuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval). Unas tecnicas que te ayudaran mucho y que son sencillas de aprender pero mas importante tu deberas unir tu afinidad de Viento y el Rasengan. Esa sera tu mejor carta y a la vez la mas arrizgada."- Naruto asintio a la explicacion sabiendo que esas tecnicas ampliarian mucho su arcenal y le ayudarian en futuras batallas.

-Yuna-chan como puedo unir mi Fuuton y el Rasengan.- la bijuu estuvo en silencio pensando la manera mas segura de hacer la tarea.

\- "Naruto-kun deberas crear un rasengan normal y en el proceso debes cambiar la narutaleza de tu chakra sin dejar la rotacion de lado."- el rubio asintio con determinacion sabiendo lo complicado que seria pero aun asi el lo intentaria hasta el cansancio.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL UNDERWORD (TIME SKIP)

Sirzech solo podia suspirar ante su fallida busqueda que solo habia sido un fiasco por como los aldeanos actuaba en su presencia; todos parecian besarle los pies a el y las chicas algo sumamente decepcionante. Aun que no podia decir que no disfruto el dia junto a su hermanita menor y su esposa que estan mas que deliz por poder descansar un poco de sus labores y disfrutar de la ciudad que les ofrecia mas de una opcion de divercion. Al caer la tarde el pelirojo decidio que seria bueno y a un parque disfrutar de un helado junto a sus acompañantes que parecian conformes con la idea pero disgustadas por las miradas que todos les dirigian pero decidieron ignorarlo y disfrutar del dia.

El grupo al llegar al parque pudo ver como las mas jovenes cambian su sonrisa por una mirada tristeza al ver como los niños jugaban con sus padres o compartian con su familia. Eso que ellas nunca habian podido hacer por las labores de sus padres o hermanos y eso entristecia a Sirzech y a Serafall por no poder revertir esa situacion. El hombre solo se culpo por el abandono de sus padres hacia su pequeña hermana y por eso el siempre intentaba hacerse tiempo para poder compartir con su familia aun que solo fueran unos minutos. Los pensamientos del pelirojo se vieron interrumpidos por un leve briza de mana que provino del bosque. Al concentrarse mas Sizerch pudo sentir una extraña presencia en el bosque, esta presencia era algo que el nunca antes habia sentido y adecir verdad le intrigaba mucho.

\- Chicas por que no van a jugar un rato Serafall y yo tenemos algo que hacer.- el hombre podia sentir como cerca de alli muchas presencias se agitaban furiosamente.- Grayfia por favor cuidalas.- la nombra solo asintio a las palabras de su esposo para enseguida seguir a las cuatros adolecentes adentrandose en los juego.- Vamos Serafall. Hay algo que quiero investigar.- la mujer asintio a su amigo de infancia que sin demora se adentro en el bosque sin importa la elegante ropa que vestia.

CON NARUTO.

El Rubio Uzumaki caia de rodillas nuevamente despues de realizar por un nuevo intento de realizar el Fuuton: Rasengan como lo habia nombrado Yuna al ver el avance del rubio que despues de cortarse el brazo en numerosas ocaciones logro combinar la afinidad de viento y su Rasengan; el cual era mucho mas destructivas y peligrosa que la primera forma o etapa del Jutsu. Naruto logro completar la fusion al poder estabilizar la esfera a un tamaño un poco mas chico y al hacer el envio chakra Fuuton a la esfera donde se crearon algunas ondas expacibas que dejaron muchos cortes en su cuerpo pero eso no lograba borrar la sonrisa del rubio.

\- L-Lo lo...gre.- Naruto con mucha dificultad diriguio su mirada al gran y humiante grater que provoco su jutsu.- Se..ra me...jor des...cansar un poco.- Naruto intento tranquilizar su respiracion despues del enorme esfuerzo realizado en esos dos dias.

-" Naruto-kun espera un poco para dispersar un grupo de clones, no los disperses todos juntos o podrias caer inconciente."-el Ojiazul asintio a las palabras de su amiga para notar unas poderosas presencias cerca de el, y eso le inquietaba ya que podia ser el enemigo con alidos. Aun que estas presencias no eran malignas es mas parecias amigables y tranquilas. El rubio solo podia mirar la direccion donde podia sentir las presencia debido al gran cansacion que sentia por el entrenamiento.-" Naruto-kun mantente alerta no sabemos que intenciones puedan tener esos sujetos." Yuna se maldecia internamente ante su descuido. Si ella hubiera estado atenta al entorno del rubio tal vez hubiera podido avizar al rubio de lo que se acercaba pero ahora no podia hacer nada ademas de pedirle Kami que todo saliera bien.

El rubio despues unos segundo pudo ver como un hombre de cabello rojo con ropa muy fina entraba al claro seguido de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. Por el otro lado Sirzech y Serafall estan sorprendidos ante la destruccion frente a ellos y mas al ver a un joven hombre rubio en el centro de todo. Algo que llenaba de esperazan al pelirojo ya que pensaba que su busqueda habia terminado.

\- ¿Quienes son Ustedes? y ¿Que quieren aqui?- Naruto se mantuvo serio ante la poderosa presencia de los dos sujetos pero aun asi no se dejaria intimidar.

-Oohhh Rubio-kun acaso no sabes quienes somos nosotros. fufufu Nosotros somos muy conocidos aqui - Naruto parpadeo algo confudido ante la actitud infantil de la mujer quien al ver que el rubio mantenia la guardia alta le sonrio.

\- Es algo descortes pedir el nombre de otras personas sin primero dar el suyo primero. ¿No crees joven?.- el Mao pudo ver que el rubio en verdad no sabia sus identidades y eso lo llenaba de curiosidad ya que quien no sabria la identidad de sus lideres.

-"Naruto-kun parece ser que no tienen malas intenciones. Tranquilizate un poco pero un bajes la guardia puede que ellos este aqui por algun motivo."- el rubio asintio a las palabras de la bijuu esperando que ella no se equivocara.

\- Perdon mi descortecia soy Naruto Uzumaki Nin..- Naruto se corto al darse cuanta que estaba apunto de revelar informacion privada. El rubio solo dio una leve reverecia.

\- Un gusto Naruto-san, Yo soy Sirzerh Lucifer - Naruto asintio a la presentacion del pelirojo sintio un escalofrio ante el nombre.- y esta bella señorita es Serafall Leviatan. Somos dos de los cuatros Maos del Underword.- Ambos adulto esperaron ver una reaccion de sorpresa en el rostro del rubio pero solo encontraron un asentimiento de este que parecia ajeto a ellos o a su cargo.

\- Un placer Sirzech-san, Serafall-san. Ahora me podrian decir; ¿que estan haciendo aqui?.- Yuna se mantenia en silencio despues de la presentacion de los dos sujetos ya que si ellos decian la verdad el rubio estaria frente a los lideres del lugar.

\- Veras Naruto-san nosotros pasabamos por el lugar junto a nuestras hermanas y sentimos una extraña presencia aqui asi que vinimos a investigar. Ahora dinos, ¿que haces tu aqui?.- Naruto penso detenidamente si debia decir la razon de su estar en el bosque y al no sentir malas intenciones.

-Estoy entrenado para el torneo que se realizara mañana.- ambos Maos sonrieron ante la declaracion del rubio.

\- Y por que quieres particir Naruto-san. Acaso deseas ¿Poderes?, ¿Dinero?, o acaso deseas ¿mujeres que cumplian tus ordenes?- el rubio nego a las tres preguntas generando curiosidad en los dos adultos.

\- No me interezana de eso. Yo no peliaria nunca para buscar dinero y menos por poder. Yo peleo por mis seres queridos y siempre lo hare. Por esa razon ganare este torne y pedire una lagrima de fenix.- Serafall abrio los ojos sorprendida ante la declaracion mientras que Sirzech sonria con algo de tristeza.

-(Este chico no participa para el mismo o por sus deseos banales. El lucha por sus seres queridos y por lo que quiere conseguir podria decirse que uno de ellos esta en peligro.)- el hombre miro el estado del rubio y pudo ver sus heridas aun frescas, algunos morenos y los gadeos de cansancio. Era mas que obvio que estaba dispuesto a todo por eaa persona.- Dime Naruto-san te gustaria peliar por mi en el torneo.- el rubio se sorprendio ante la propuesta pero despues puso una mirada seria.

\- con mucho respecto Sirzech-san ¿por que quieres que lo haga? Y mas importante por que deberia hacerlo. Yo ya soy participante del torneo.- al terminar de hablar Naruto mostro un papel gris que provoco seriedad en los adultos.

\- Naruto-san ese pase es el peor; Con el tendras que luchar con innumerables enemigos y teniendo en cuenta que solo sera para entrar a las peleas directas o preliminares.- el rubio sudo frio ante esa idea ya que sin importa cuantas personas tuviera que vencer el lo haria pero eso le haria gastar muchas energias y no podria llegar en buenas condiciones a las finales. - en cambio si luchas por mi pasaras rapidamente a las preliminares y ademas no importa si ganas o no el torneo. Te aseguro que te dare la lagrima del fenix.- el Ojiazul se sorprendio ante eso al igual que Yuna que buscaba alguna mentira en sus palabras pero no lo encontraba.- Naruto-san tu hace poco preguntaste el por que lo quiero, ¿Verdad?.- Naruto asintio levemente.- veras como te dije tengo una pequeña hermana y mis padres injustamente la ataron en un compromiso arreglado con un joven arrogante y prepotente que seguramente ella no amara. Yo quiero evitar eso. Yo quiero que mi hermana tenga la oportunidad de elegir su destino por eso quiero que alguien luche por mi para ocupar el deseo para romper el compromiso y como tu no tienes deseos egoistas o corruptos quiero que seas tu. Ahora ¿Dime lucharas por mi?- Naruto intentaba procesar toda la informacion recibida ya que si bien era una gran oportudidad tambien era un enorme riesgo participar por el Mao. Se podria decir que tenia sus pros y contras esa oferta y eso le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-"Naruto-kun recuerda que yo estare para ayudarte y no pienso dejarte solo en esto pero aun asi es tu desicion y yo te apoyere en cualquier camino que escojas".- agradecionlas palabras de la Bijuu por que fuero de gran ayuda para su desicion

-Luchare por usted Sirzech-san y le aseguro que ganare este torneo por ambos'Ttebayo...- Naruto sonrio enormemente y llego su mano izquierda a su frente donde esta su banda ninja algo que hizo sonreir a los adultos que asintieron a las palabras.

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios sobre la historia... sin mas que decir adios.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 9: El Torneo Empieza._**

Sirzech sonrio ante las palabras del rubio que de manera sorprendente se encontraban en un mejor estado que en el lo encontraron pero despues de unos minutos pudieron ver el por que la mejoria del rubio. A los Maos les parecio curioso como un delgado y casi invisible manto rojo cubria las heridas del joven rubio desapareciendolas sin dejar rastro casi parecia que no hubieran existido y eso era algo sumamente sorprendente y curioso pero aun asi no preguntarian ya que podrian incomodar al rubio con sus preguntas y que decidiera no participar para ellos. Serafall al ver que Naruto esta mayormente curado decidio que era el momento de abandonar el bosque ir volver con los demas.

\- Sirzech-chan creo que es momento de volver con las demas ¿no crees?- el pelirojo miro a su mejor amiga para enseguida asentir.- Naruto-kun podrias acompañarnos. Sirzech-chan debe darte el pase para el torneo.- el rubio asintio calmadamente para despues mirar hacia abajo notando lo destruida que esta su ropa; Naruto pudo ver que su camisa estaba con muchos cortes y algunos hoyos que dejaban ver parte de su pecho y abdomen mientras que sus pantalos se habian convertido en unos short cortos que apenas habia llegaban hasta la rodillas algo que lo hizo sonreir con orgullo por el resultado de su entrenamiento. Sirzech pudo ver como su amiga miraba la ropa del rubio algo que le parecio gracioso ya que podia ver como un sonrojo aparecia en su rostro que podia ser por la diferecia que habia en la vestimenta de los tres o por ver al descubierto el cuerpo del joven rubio.

\- Vamos Naruto-san. Debes descansar para el torneo y debemos darte un poco de ropa que sea mas adeacuada para la ocasion.- el rubio nego a la peticion del hombre para enseguida acercarse a el.

\- Naruto-kun creo que debes ir a ver a Shirone-chan para ver como esta."- el rubio estaba deacuerdo con la bijuu.

\- Sirzech-san creo que sera mejor que valla a cambiarme de ropa y encontrarnos en el parque.- el hombre no vio problema con lo dicho por el rubio que al recibir un asentimiento de los dos Maos salto a uno de los arboles.

\- Naruto-san te estaremos esperando cerca de las bancas asi que no tardes.- el rubio no respondio solo se alejo de la zona de manera rapida dejando a los dos Maos.- Vamos Serafall no queremos preocupar a las niñas.- ambos Maos siguieron los pasos del Uzumaki y empezar a salir del claro dirigiendose al parque donde se encontrarian con sus hermanas y amigas.

CON NARUTO

Naruto no habia demorado en llegar a la casa de la anciana donde hania dejado su acostumbrado traje naranja y azul para no tener que ir a buscarlo el dia siguiente ademas de tener a su disposicion todos los articulos ninjas que Ero-sannin le habia dejado en el pergamino. Naruto al llegar al lugar rapidamente se dirigio al baño de la tienda donde esperaba asearse lo suficiente para estar presentable. El Uzumaki al despojarse de sus prendas entro a la ducha donde pudo sentir como el agua fria golpia su cuerpo relajando sus musculos mientras su mente se perdia en diversas divagaciones.

-Yuna-chan crees que debamos confiar en ellos. No se tengan malas intenciones.- la bijuu quedo en silencio pensando las posibles intenciones de los dos Maos que aun que fue sorpresiva y extraña la propuesta ofrecida a su contenedor no encontraba malas intenciones.

-"Naruto-kun no puedo responderte esa pregunta por que como tu no los conosco pero no presenti malas intenciones en sus presencias o palabras pero aun asi debemos estar alerta a lo que pueda ocurrir."- el rubio asintio a las palabras de Yuna para enseguida apagar el agua y tomar una toalla que se encontraban en la pared.-" pero no te preocupes y ellos planean algo no dejare que lo consigan no importa si debo darte todo mi chakra no permitire que ellos te hagan daño."- El Ojiazul no esperaba esa declaracion el solo pudo sentir su corazon latir con mas rapidez por la declaracion ya que en su tiempo de vida solo dos personas lo protegieron y esos fueron Iruka-sensei cuando le dio su banda ninja y Ero-sannin cuando se encontraron con el hemano de Sasuke y su compañero que lo buscaban por el poder de Yuna.

\- G-Gracias Yuna-chan.- la bijuu sonrio enormemente al sentir la reaccion del rubio ademas de que pudo ver su nerviosismo atraves de su palabras.

Naruto no tardo en ponerse la ropa y abandonar el baño para enseguida dirigirse hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Kuroka donde seguro estaria Shirone y la anciana cuidando de la mayor de las Toujou. El Uzumaki al estar frente a la habitacion noto que la puerta era abierta por la pequeña Shirone que al ver al rubio se lanzo sobre el en un fuerte abrazo donde5 esperaba consolar su miedo y preocupacion. Naruto esta vez no se sentia con fuerzas para entrar a la habitacion ya que cada vez que lo hacia la culpa y desesperacion de ver la chica en ese estado lo abarcaba y en eso momento le seria muy dificil lidiar con esas emociones y mas sabiendo que tendria que luchar al dia siguiente.

-Hola Shirone-chan.- el rubio levanto a la pequeña en sus brazos.- Shirone-chan te gustaria ir al parque a tomar un helado conmigo.- el rubio buscaba distraer un poco a la pequeña de la preocupacion que sentia por su hermana y al ver que la niña asentia sonrio para llenar de besos sus mejillas sacandole una adorable risa a la niña.

-"Jijijiji" Oni-chan basta. Me estas haciendo "jijiji" cosquillas.- el rubio se detuvo para sonrier y mirar a la vieja dentro habitacion que habia presenciado todo con una sonrisa.

-Vieja saldremos un rato al parque. Dejare un clon por si necesita algo.- la vieja asintio para ver como el rubio y la salian de su campo de vision dirigiendose a la entrada de la tienda.

El rubio mantenia en sus brazos a la pequeña de cabello blanco que aun sentia como poco a poco el dolor disminuia pero no desaparecia y eso entristecia al Uzumaki que impulsa a Shirone con cada paso intentando distraerla. El rubio camino con calma hacia la entrada del parque donde podia ver como los padres y niños salian del lugar por lo tarde que era pero se alegro al ver que el heladero seguia en su lugar habitual atendiendo a las pocas personas que permanecian en el lugar.

-Shirone-chan de que sabor quieres tu helado.- Expreso el rubio para que la pequeña posara sus manos en el mento adoctado una mirada pensativa mientras el rubio empezaba hacer la fila bajo la mirada de dos personas que miraban detenida la escena.

-¡Ya se cual quiero!.- Naruto dijo un pequeño salto ante la exclamacionde la niña.- ¡Quiero un helado de Chocolate!- la chica miro con extrellas en los ojos al rubio que asintio feliz a la peticion.

\- ¡Entonces yo quiero uno de Fresa!- dijo de igual manera el rubio haciendo reir a la niña y ganandose las miradas de las personas cercanas pero no le tomo importancia el solo le importaba lo que pensar la pequeña.

Un poco lejados del rubio se podia ver a Sirzech y Serafall miraron con una sonrisa la accion del rubio suponiendo que la niña era la razon del esfuerzo del joven guerrero. Ellos se encontranban junto a Grayfia y las jovenes chicas que miraron con desinterez lo echo por el rubio mientras se termiban un helado regalado por el vendedor esperando la llegada de un conocido de los Maos que a su parecer se esta tardando mucho. El pelirojo solo miraba al rubio a la pequeña el no tenia la intencion de interrumpir la interaccion de los dos jovenes supuniendo que era de los poco momento felices que ambos tenian y eso le recordaba a el y a su hermana aun que las circustancia eran diferente el resultado era el mismo; el abandono de sus padres.

Naruto al comprar los helados bajo a la pequeña que enseguida pidio el helado de chocolate generando una sonrisa en el rubio mientras se lo entregaba siendo recibido por la pequeña que miro detenida la espalda del rubio causando curiosidad en este que se dio vuelta para mirar lo que miraba la pequeña.

-Naru-onichan nos estan mirados esos señores.- la pequeña se escondio detras del rubio por la verguenza de ser observada mientras Naruto se arrodillaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Shirone-chan esos dos señores me esta ayudando en una tarea asi que no te preocupes ademas ellos dentro de poco me daran algo para ayudar a tu hermana.- Naruto se endereso y tomo la mano de la Toujou para enseguida dirigirse a donde se encontraban los Maos y sus acompañantes.

-Grayfia podrias darme el pase que te di en la mañana.- la mujer miro al hombre con curiosidad para enseguida asentir y sacar un tarjeta de color plateada con un extraño simbolo.

\- Sirzech-sama, ¿pudo saber para que la quiere?- Los Maos solo sonrieron ante la pregunta mientras veian al rubio acercarse a paso calmado.

\- La necesito para darsela a mi representante.- al terminar de hablar el pelirojo se puso de pie y camino hacia el rubio bajo la mirada de todas que miraron a los dos hombres llegar frente al otro y estreñar sus manos.- es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto-san. Dime, ¿quien esta linda niña?.- El Uzumaki acaricio la cabeza de Shirone dandole confianza para presentarse.

-S-soy Shi..rone Toujou.- la pequeña bajo la mira sonrojada mientras las acompañantes del Maos se acercaban para escuchar la conversacion.- ¡¿Cierto que usted puede ayudar a mi hermana?!- exclamo la pequeña con esperanza sorprendiendo a todos los presente por como le hablaba a uno de sus lideres.

\- Claro que si pequeña pero todo esta en manos de Naruto-san.- la pequeña miro al rubio esperando una afirmacion que llego en forma de asentimiento para despues crear un clon .

-Shirone-chan que te parece si vas a jugar un poco con mi clon. Yo tengo que hablar con Sirzech-san.- la pequeña asinto algo decepcionada ya que esperaba escuchar la conversacion de los dos hombres. Atas del peliroja la mayoria de las chicas estaba sorprendidas por la copia y a la vez estaba enojas por la falta de respeto del rubio.

\- Oye tu rubio. Deberias tener mas respecto con Ni-sama.- Naruto miro atras del pelirojo encontrado con una linda peliroja en compañia de otras chicas que adecir verdad parecian igual de molesta que la anterior.- ¿acaso no sabes quien es?.- El rubio miro seriamente a la chica que adecir verdad le intimido un poco la mirada.

\- Primero que todo senorita; yo no conosco a Sirzech-san como para tener mas respecto que a un conocido. Segundo; el respecto no se excige se gana y hasta ahora el no se ha ganado el mio.- la peliroja quedo en silencio ante eso mientras el nombrado sonria por la forma de pensar de Uzumaki.

\- Jovensito ustedes esta frente a dos de las cuatro personas del lugar. Ustede esta frente a Sirzech Lucifer y Serafall leviatan los dos Maos de esta zona y sus hermanas.- el rubio aun no parecia sorprendido ante la declaracion solo miro a la mujer que hablo.

\- Ya lo dije el no ha echo nada para ganarse mi respecto asi que no esperen que lo llame como mi superior por que como mi maestro una vez dijo " hasta la persona mas debil puede hacer caer al fuerte. Solo necesita trabajo duro y una voluntad de querer cambiar las cosas."- todos estaba sorprendidos por las palabras del rubio que volvio a centrar su vista en el pelirojo

-Me parece bien tu forma de pensar Naruto-san y como tu lo dijiste no he echo nada para ganar tu respecto en vez de eso te estoy pidiendo que pelees por mi en torneo por eso te pido disculpa por la actitud de mi pequeña hermana.- el rubio asintio con una sonrisa a la disculpa mientras Serafall y las demas miraba sorprendidas al pelirojo.- ahora Naruto-san te entrego tu pase de luchador y representante de mi clan.- Naruto recibio la tarjeta que al sentir el tacto del rbio empezo a brillar con fuerza mientras desaparecia dejando una marca en la mano del Ojiazul.- Ahora oficialmente eres mi representante. Te deseo suerte en el torneo y recuerda no importa que debed llegar hasta la final y derrotar a todos para qur yo cumpla mi parte del trato.- las mas jovenes se sorprendiero al ver la marca de los gremory en la mano del rubio pero despues sintiero curiosidad por el trato entre los dos hombre.

\- No se preocupe Sirzech-san dare todo de mi en el torneo y vera que saldremos victoriosos. Es una promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.- Rias y las demas miraron sorprendidas ante la confianza en las palabras del rubio que logro sacar una sonrisa en el pelirojo que miro como Naruto miraba a la pequeña Shirone para adoctar una mirada triste que no paso desapercibido por los presente .- Yo sera mejor que me valla. Ya se esta haciendo tarde y debo prepararme para mañana.- Naruto hizo una señal al clon para que este y Shirone se acercaran a el.- adios Sirzech-san, Señoritas espero verlos mañana.- sin mas que decir el rubio tomo en brazo a la niña para dirigirse a la salida de lugar dejando a todos en silencio.

-Ni-sama como pudiste permitir que ese niño te hablara de esa manera tan poco respeto.- pregunto Rias para que su hermano suspirara.

-Rias debes entender que el tenia razon aun que yo sea un Mao no he echo nada para ganarme su respecto. Ademas tu no puedes esperar que por tu nombre y/o posicion todos te respeten en el mundo hay personas que no le importara eso. Eas personas miras tus logros tus acciones para decidir si mereces respecto o no.- todas las presentes quedaron en silencio ante las palabras mirando esa nueva forma de mirar las cosas.

-Y tu crees que el pueda ganar el torneo Sirzech-chan.- el pelirojo solo dedico una mirada hacia el lugar por donde habia salido el rubio.

\- No se si el llegara lejos o no pero estoy seguro que dejara todo en cada batalla y eso es lo que quiero ver.- Serafall quedo confundida ante lo dicho por su amigo.

\- Como puede estar seguro de eso Sirzech-sama.- esta vez hablo Shitori generando que todos la miraran.

\- Por que el no pelea por el por sus deseos egoistas el pelea por sus seres queridos.- esa declaracion dejo sorprendidas a todas las mujeres.- El esta luchando por salvar a la hermana de la pequeña y esa razon le dara la fuerza necesaria para enfretar todas las advercidades del torneo. Ademas el no solo se enfrentara a sus oponentes sino que tambien enfretara a la desesperacion y miedo de fallarle a pequeña y a su hermana. Eso sentimiento lo haran dar todo de si en cada pelea.- esas palabras hizo que el silencio reinara en el lugar.- dejan eso de lado chicas sera mejor volver a casa no queremos que nuestros padres se enfaden.- al recibir un asrntimiento de las mujeres un circulo de color rojos los rodeo a todos para enseguida empezar a ascender alrededor de ellos desapareciendolos del sitio.

TIME SKIP.

Habia llegado un nuevo dia al Underword donde Naruto Uzumaki preparaba los pocos intrumentos ninjas que tenia en su poder para el torneo mientras a su lado la anciana lo miraban preocupadas sabiendo lo que vendria para el rubio que mantenia su mente fija en ganar el torneo y ayudar a la mayor de las Toujou. Naruto a termino de arreglar sujeto fuertemente su banda ninja y se acerco a la puerta para poder ir a la otra habitacion y despedirse de las hermanas.

-Sabes que es imposible que ganes ¿verdad?.- el rubio no respondio solo siguio caminando por el extenso pasillo.- Naruto-san si llegas a la flinal tendras que enfrentarte a Lord Phonix y es practicamente un suicidio luchar contra el y su poderes de generacion.- el rubio siguio sin responder solo se adentro en la habitacion donde se encontraban Kuroka acercandose a esta.

\- Te prometo que volver con la lagrima. No importa cuanto me cueste ganare y te salvare Kuroka-chan.- el rubio al terminar de hablar se arrodillo frente ella para besar con cariño la frente de la pelinegra.-Vieja volvere pronto asi que mantengala a salvo por favor.- la anciana al ver que el rubio no le prestaba atencion a sus palabras solo le quedo asentir y desearle suerte.

Naruto camino tranquilamente hacia la salida para despues saltar a uno de los tejados mientras intentaba mantener la calma pero recordando lo que esta en juego los nervios empezaban a abarcar sus mente preguntandose si seria capaz de ganar o simplemente caeria extrepitosamente como en el paso lo hizo o se congelaria a la hora de la verdad dejando que su oponente le ganara y lo eliminara provocando en si la muerte de su amiga. Yuna al sentir las emociones del rubio sintio una gran preocupacion por el bienestar psicologico de su contenedor ya que estaba decayendo de manera rapida.

-"Naruto-kun tranquilizate. Recuerda todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora, recuerda los enemigos que lograste derrotar hasta ahora o las bocas que lograste callar con tu exfuerzo y dedicacion. No dejes que las dudes te dominen tu eres fuerte y si lo propones podras hacer lo que quieras. Ademas el Naruto que conosco nunca dejaria que los problemas lo derrivaran. El Naruto que yo conosco los enfrentaria y los sobre pasaria sin importa cuanto le cueste."- el rubio quedo sorprendido por las palabras de la bijuu pero despues recordo sus batalla con Kiba, con Neji y con Gaara. Batallas en las que demostro valor y deteminacia para poder superar a sus contrincantes algo que debia mostrar en lo que se avecinaba.

-Tienes razon Yuna-chan no puedo dejar que los nervios nublen mi juicio. Debo mantenerme concentrado en lo que viene. Gracias por abrirme los ojos Yuna-chan.- el rubio volvio a concentrarse en el camino notando lo poco que faltaba para llegar al coliseo donde se llevaria acabo el torneo.

EN EL COLISEO.

El estadio se encontraba a su maxima capacidad solo por la mera participacion de dos de los jovenes mas prometedores del Inframundo y esos jovenes eran; Sairaorg Bael el futuro lider del clan Bael y uno joven de gran fuerza y poder magico que habia derrotado hasta a los mas experimentados guerreros de Inframundo. El otro joven era Diodora Astaroth el hermano menor de Ajuka Beelzebub uno de los tres Maos del lugar, este joven habia logrado llegar a lo mas alto las jovenes promesas por su gran control de mana y de la energia haciendo un rival peligro. Ademas de estos dos jovenes tambien habian fuertes representantes de los grandes clanes del Inframundo que habian llegado al torneo para su clan o familia fuera mas conocida. Por ultimo y no menos importante esta la pelea final donde se enfrentaria el ganado de todos los combates y el Lider del clan Phoenix una pelea que seria por mucho la mas esperada.

Ajeno a lo que pensaba la gente en el palco principal se encontraban reunidos los cuatro lideres del Underword junto a su familia o circulo cercano donde se podian ver principalmente se podia ver Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviatan, Ajuka Beelzebub y por ultimo Falbium Asmodeus; el cual era un hombre de alto de ojos negro, sin cabello en su cabeza, el tenia una pequeña barba en su barbilla. Este hombre vestia con una armadura militar de color negro con detalles purpura que era cubierta por una capa de color purpura muy oscura. Los cuatro Maos estaba rodeado por la familia Sitri y Gremory los cuales estaban muy atentos a la apariciendo de los cuatro representantes de los maos o mejor dicho atentos a la aparicion del representante del Lucifer ya que los demas ya estaba presente.

\- Parece ser que tu luchador se acobardo Sirzech-dono.- el pelirojo ignoro las palabras de Falbium solo para concentrarse en las personas personas que lucharian notando la ausencia del Uzumaki.

\- Creo que se le hizo tarde a Naruto-kun. ¿No crees Sirzech-chan?.- el Maos asintio a las palabras de su amiga que parecia muy entrenida en lo que pasaba en el campo.

\- Eso parece pero algo me dice que dentro de poco llegara.- la mujer sonrio ante la respuesta mientras miraba como el organizador del torneo entraba en la arena.- Sera interezante ver como se desarrolla esto.- al terminar de hablar todos escucharon con el Rubio Phoenix empezaba a explicar las reglar y en que consistia el torneo.

CON NARUTO.

El Uzumaki por fin habia arribado al estadio despues de haber tenido problemas con la entrada debido a que los guardias no creian que el fuera el representante de uno sus lideres y mas el que tenia Demonios poderos a su dispocicion pero se disculparon y dejaron pasar al rubio despues de que este le mostrara el caracteristico sello de los Gremory. Naruto podia escuchar a la distancia como una voz habla fuertemente indicando las reglas y presenteba a los lideres del lugar dandole tiempo al rubio de llegar al lugar donde todos los participantes estaban.

\- No es bueno llegar tarde a estos eventos sabes.- el rubio pudo ver a su lado un chico de su edad algo musculo de cabello negro desordenado y con ojos Violetas que le sonreia.- Veo que tuviste problemas al llegar pero como dicen por alli mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?.-Naruto analizo al sujeto frente a el mirando primero su ropa; la cual consistia en una camisa blanca con mangas negras y unos pantalos negros.- Soy Sairaorg Bael el representante del clan Bael en el torneo.- el rubio miro como el sujeto le daba una leve reverencia en forma de presentacion algo que lo tranquilizo ademas de no sentir malas intenciones de parte del Bael pero si sentia un gran poder de parte del.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki representante de Sirzech-san un gusto.- Sairaorg alzo una ceja con curiosidad al ver al representante del Mao pero despuea sonrio enormemente.

\- Espero poder luchar contigo Naruto. Pero te advierto que yo sere el ganador de esta cosa.- el pelinegro le ofrecio la mano al rubio que le mostro una de sus caracteristicas sonrisa para entrechar su mano.

\- Tambien espero luchar contigo pero te advierto de ante mano no importa cuanto tenga que luchar yo ganare cada combate que tenga y me llevare ese deseo sin importa que.- el pelinegro asintio para escuchar como el locutor le indicaba a todos los luchares salir a la arena.-(Ganare por ustedes Kuroka-chan, Shirone-chan) Sera mejor ir.- el rubio solto al Bael para seguirlo hacia la salida del lugar donde se podian escuchar grandes murmullos y gritos.

Naruto la salir a la arena fue segado momentaniamente por la luz pero aun asi seguio caminando hacia el centro del lugar y unicarse junto Sairaorg que miro hacia el frente con orgullo mientras al lado del rubio llegaba un sujeto de traje negro con detalles rojo. Este sujeto tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre que eran adornados por unas lineas rojas bajos ellos ademas de que el ojo derecho era cubierto por su cabello negro. Lo que mas le llamo la atencion al rubio fueron las extrañas hombreras que el sujeto portaba que eran rojas y blancas.

Algo en el sujeto provocaba un mal presentimiento en el rubio que decido dejar de lado lo que sentia para centrarase en lo que pasaba frente a el donde un hombre rubio los miraba a todos con arrogancia y prepotencia. Mirada que le trajo un viejo recuerdo de su amigo Uchiha y que le hacia sentir un gran deseo de golpiarlo.

\- ¡¡Querido pueblo aqui estan los luchadores que se batiran a duelo por el privelegio de luchar contra mi y reclamar un deseo sin limites que les permitira cumplir sus sueños!!.- la gente enseguida exploto en jubilo gritando con fuerza sintiendo emocion de poder ver grandes peleas.- ¡¡Como ustedes sabes en este torneo esta permitio cualquier tipo de estilo de pelea o uso de poder solo debes concentrarse en ganar y en pasar de ronda!!.- Naruto miro a su alrdedor identifican y analizando a los treintan participantes que habia a su alrededor.- Las peleas seran Uno contra Uno y con descanso de quince minutos por pelea ademas los participante que pasen a la siguiente ronda seran tratado por el clan que representa y recuerden la pelea termina cuando el contrincario no pueda continuar, quede inconciente... o muera.- Naruto se sorprendio ante lo final ya que no esperaba que fueran batallas que podrian terminar en la muerte de alguien pero intento tranquilizar sabiendo que ya no habia vuelta atras y de que era la unica forma de ayudar a Kuroka.- Ahora el nombre de dos participante apareceran en el circulo decidiendo el emparejamiento y orden de pelea. ¿Alguna duda?.- todos negaron a la pregunto haciendo sonreir al rubio frente a todos.- Como no hay dudas ¡¡Empezemos con el torneo!!.- la gente empezo a gritar mientas los nombre de los participantes empezaron a aparecer en el circulo dejando a todos expectantes de ver quienes eran los primero en luchsr y al ver quienes eran los nombre todo el lugar quedo en silencio...

Continuara...

Hola chicos espero que les guste capitulo y espero sus comentarios sobre la historia y les recuerdo todo sobre la historia esta decidido y no habran cambios sobre la pareja o parejas de Naruto o con la trama ya que todo se desenvolvera con la continuidad de la historias... sin mas que decir adios


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11: El Torneo Se Intensifica_**

Naruto miraba el techo de la

habitacion que le habia asignado para su recuperacion de la pelea con Yamato sintiendose ligeramente mejor por los cuidado de los medicos y por la influencia del chakra de Yuna que le habia pedido perdon por el plan que ella ideo y que termino con el en ese estado algo que sorprendio y molesto al rubio ya que de no ser por su ayuda lo mas posibles es que hubiera perdido esa batalla y eso parecia no estar en la cabeza de la peliroja. El Uzumaki corto sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta de su habitacion se abria dejando ver a Sirzech y a dos de esas adolencentes que habia visto en el parque el dia anterior, el rubio se endereso de la cama para poder saludarlos consiguiendo consigo una sonrisa del mayor y una reverencia de las dos chicas.

\- Felicitaciones Naruto diste una gran pelea.- El rubio sonrio a las felicitaciones del Mao.- Dime, ¿como te sientes? ¿Como estan tus heridas?- el pelirojo vio como el rubio tocaba su costado con fastidio pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Me siento bien. Mis heridas ya estan sanando asi que dentro de poco podre estar listo para la siguiente batalla.- El pelirojo asintio a las palabras con una sonrisa mientras mira a su hermana de reojo notando la intensa mirada que tenia sobre el rubio que parecia ignorar eso.

\- Me parece esplendido eso pero recuerda si no puedes continuar dime y yo no me molestare primero esta tu sa...- Naruto levanto su mano para que el Mao se detuviera para despues negar.

\- Lo siento Sirzech-san pero lo mas importante aqui es ganar no importa como termine yo.- Rias y Akeno fruncieron el seño ante eso pensando que el rubio solo buscaba fama o algun deseo egoista.- Usted y yo tenemos un trato y eso es que usted me dara una lagrima de fenix por ganar este torneo y no pienso fallarle a Shirone-chan dejando que Kuroka-chan muera asi que no importa lo que suceda conmigo con tal de que ellas esten bien.- el rubio apreto sus manos recordando el estado de la Nekomata mayor y el por que de su estado.- No pienso perder. No pienso dejar que ella muera.- las dos chicas se sintieron mal por juzgar al rubio ya que pudieron ver que el rubio peleaba por sus seres queridos y no por el.

\- Esta bien Naruto-san pero recuerda mi prioridad eres tu y si te veo en peligro intervendre.- el rubio suspiro para asintio de mala gana para despues notar la mirada de las jovenes en el.- Rias-chan, Akeno-chan ustedes no querias decirle algo a Naruto-san.- el rubio levanto una ceja ante lo dicho por el Mao para ver como ambas se sonrojaban un poco.

-N-nosotras queriamos felicitarte por el triunfo y queriamos pedirte disculpa por lo de ayer.- el rubio parpadeo con algo confundia pero despues les sonrio enormemente.

\- Muchas gracias por venir hasta aqui para felicitarme ademas no se preocupen lo de ayer no fue nada.- las dos chicas sonrieron y asintieron mientras Naruto se ponia de pie de un salto aun sin borrar su sonrisa para empezar flexinar sus piernas bajo la mirada de los tres demonios.- parece ser que mis heridas ya estan mejor. Ya me siento mejor.- Naruto miro hacia los lados inspeccionando que no hubiera nada de sus pertenencias para despues acercarse a la puerta.- Sera mejor que vuelva a la arena no quisiera perder por abandono.- Sin esperar respuesta el Ojiazul salio de la habitacion para correr hacia la arena dejando a los otros con una sonrisa.

\- Eres una persona interezante Naruto Uzumaki.- las dos adolenceste asintieron a las palabras del Maos sabiendo que ellas tambien sentia curiosidad por todo lo que representaba Naruto.- Vamos chicas hay que ver los siguientes combates y algo me dicen que ahora seran mas interezantes.- asi los tres abandonaron la habitacion esperando ver como se desenvolveria el torneo.

Naruto volvio al palco de los participantes donde fue recibido por las miradas de los oponentes que quedaban y a decir verdad eran mucho menos de lo que el recordaba y eso era curioso por lo que decidio acercarse su compañero Sairaorg que le sonrio al verlo.

-Es bueno verte Naruto. Veo que te recuperaste de tu gran pelea- el rubio sonrio algo avergonzado pero asintio.- adecir verdad tu pelea fue la unica emocionante de todas las preeliminares pero al menos ya terminaros y ahora empienzan las peleas interezantes.- El rubio al inspeccionar su alrededor pudo ver que quedaba la mitad de personas de la que comenzaron y eso le sorprendio ya que eso queria decir que todos los ganadores eran muy fuertes o los otros eran muy debiles.- Vamos dentro de poco anunciaran los combates.- el rubio asintio para seguir al Bael hacia la arena donde ya los esperaba Rize.

-¡¡Querido Underworld hemos disfrutado de grandes luchas en estas preliminares pero ahora es el momento empezar los 16vos de este magnifico torneo!!- la gente enseguida estallo en jubilo mientras los peliadores terminaban de acomodarse.- Las reglas son las mismas solo con la diferencia de que ahora un peliadore puede peliar numerosas veces y su nombre es escogido asi que espero ver su mejor esfuerzo o de lo contrario quedaran eliminados.- Todos los participantes se sorprendieron ante esa adiccion ya que era una gran desventaja para cualquiera que tuviera que luchar mas de una vez.- Ahora como todo esta claro empezemos con los combates.- el circulo hizo acto de presencia despues de las palabras para enseguida saltar los nombres bajo la mirada de todos.

*Hiro Mado vs Lilith Asami*

Todo el esta miro atentamente como una chica y un hombre pasaban al frente mientras los demas salian de la arena y se dirigian al pequeño palco de los participantes. Naruto miro detenidamente a los dos participantes; Lilith era una chica joven de cabello largo y rojo que llegaba hasta la cintura, con una trenza al lado de un flequillo que comenzaba bajo una boina oscura. Esta chica vestia con una camisa de cuello alto con chaqueta negra y falta a cuadros de color rojo.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre de mediana con cabello rubio y ojos verdes que miraban todo con seriedad. Este hombre vestia con una camiseta de manga color verde con unos pantalones negros ajustados.

\- ¿Ambos estan listos?.- ambos asintieron a las palabras de Rize.-¡¡Empience!!- al terminar de hablar Rize abandono la arena dejando a ambos luchadoras estaticos en su lugar.

En el palco de los participantes Naruto miraba todo con suma curiosidad despues de todo por sus heridas no habia podido ver las habilidades de alguno de los luchadores y eso era una desventaja para el ya que ellos conocian algunas de sus tecnicas mientras el no conocia las tecnicas de la mitad de los participantes el solo conocia algunas habilidades de Yukino y de Sairaorg y eso que solo habia visto usarlas por tres minutos maximo y eso no era nada bueno para el.

\- Esta batalla es bantaste interezante no crees.- el rubio miro a su compañero con interes y confusion para que continuara.- jajajaja lo siento, habia olviado que no viste la mayoria de las batallas. Ellos dos tiene un estilo de pelea a distancia asi que el mas rapido es el que ganara.- Naruto asintio a las palabras del bael para concentrarse en la pelea.

Hiro de manera rapida dio un salto hacia atras mientras murmurraba palabras que Naruto no podia escuchar muentras que en la mano izquierda de Lilith aparecia una pequeña arma que intrigo al rubio por su aparecia.

-espero que estes lista mujer por estas apunto de conocer el poder de los Mado.- el hombre estendio sus manos para que de ellas aparecieran dos circulos dorados.-lightning impact - de los circulos demoniacos salieron sietes esferas hechas de electricidad que se abalanzaron sobre la chica que salto hacia un lado mientras levantaba su arma apuntando hacia el hombre para que de ella salieran pequeña esferas de energia pero eso solo hizo sonreir al hombre.-Eso no servira mujer. lightning wall- las esferas fueron detenidas por un denso muro de electricidad quese levanto frente al rubio que perdio de vista a la chica.

Al dispersarse el muro de electricidad Hiro recibio un fuerte derechazo en el rostro que la hizo retroceder un poco para enseguida dispararle con el arma en una de sus piernas provocando un fuerte sangrado pero eso provoco una sonrisa en el rubio.

-Caiste. Electric Explosion.- frente a Hiro una pequeña esfera de electricidad se expadio atrapando en a Lilith y a el Hiro en un domo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- Parecer que mi muchacho ganara este combate Sirzech-dono. Espero ver el combate de su muchacho y el mio eso teniendo en cuenta que el pase.- el pelirojo ignoro el comentario de hombre sin cabello mientras que Serafall lo miraba mal.

\- No estaria tan seguro Falbium. Lilith-chan es una de las mejores luchadoras que tiene mi clan y es muy resistente a los ataques electricos. Es mas yo diria que tu muchacho esta en graves problemas.- el hombre no dijo nada solo fruncio el seño para volver a mirar a la arena quedando sorprendido al igual que la mayoria.

En la arena se podia ver a Lilith de pie frente a un arrodillado Hiro que miraba con enojo como la pequeña arma brilla con fuerza mientra crecia de tamaña y de forma tomando la forma de un rifle.

-esto se acabo.- en la punta del arma empezo a reunirse energia bajo la mirada temeroza del hombre que miraba con temor su inminente final.

-Y-yo me rindo.- Lilith sonrio mientras disipaba su arma provocando un suspiro de alivio en el hombre que miro al palco de los Maos donde recibio una mirada furiosa de Falbium que contaba hasta diez mientras escuchaba la risa de la Unica mujeres en los Maos.

\- jujujuju Parecer ser que tu "muchacho" no fue capaz de ganarle a mi chica y es mas se rindio ante su poder. Yo que pensaban que tus soldados eran los mas fuertes del inframundo pero son solo musculos.- Sirzech y Ajuka sonrieron a las burlas de su amiga mientras los demas solo miraban todo con diversion.

\- La Ganadora es Lilith Asami.- las personas empezaron a aplaudir la pequeña batalla que acababan de ver.- ahora empezaremos con el siguiente combate.- el circulo volvio a aparecer mientras los nombres saltaba uno tras otro para detenerse en dos nombres que hicieron extallar en jubilo a las personas y dejar en silencio al palco de los Maos.

*Yukino Ameru vs Naruto Uzumaki*

Naruto al ver su nombre quedo en silencio mientras recibia la mirada de la mayoria ya que despues de su pelea todos suponia el mal estado en que el rubio estaba y no estaban del todo alejado de la realidad pero el no le importaba eso el lucharia con todo para salir victorio. El rubio dejo sus pensamientos de lado para caminar hacia las escaleras recibiendo un asentimiento de apoyo de parte de Sairaorg para asi seguir su camino hacia la arena donde ya lo esperaba Yukino.

-"Naruto-kun debes usar todo lo qur aprendiste no te contengas y no te descuides por que ella aprovechara cualquier oportunidad que tenga para hacerte daño."- el rubio asintio mientras llegaba al centro de la zona recibiendo la mirada seria de su oponente y de Rize.

-¿Estan listos?-ambos chicos asistieron a l pregunta para que el rubio asintiera.- !!Empiecen¡¡- al termina de hablar rize abandono la arena para dejar a los dos luchadores mirandose fijamente.

-Deberias retirarle Naruto-san- el rubio levanto una ceja con curiosidad.- No quisiera hacerte daño después de todo aún no te recuperas de tu pelea anterior y no sería justo lastimarte mas - Naruto negó ligeramente ante la oferta y tomó una de sus kunai.- te advierto que no me contendre e irte con intenciones de matarte.- el rubio no respondió sólo apretó la kunai dándole a entender a Yukino que no le importaba eso.

Al ver que Naruto no se retiraría la chica rápidamente empezó a correr contra el rubio que hizo lo mismo. Yukino al llegar frente a Naruto lanzó un fuerte derechazo que el Uzumaki esquivo dando un medio giro que aprovecho para lanzar una patada que Yukino bloqueo con sus brazos en forma de X logrando soportar el empate del rubio que tomó un poco de distancia sólo para tener que ladear la cabeza en un intento de esquivar un puñetazo de Yukino que utilizo su otra mano para bloquear un rodillazo que Naruto lanzó a su pecho para enseguida repelerlo lejos de ella.

-Veo que no estás tan cansado como pensé.- Naruto solo le mostró una sonrisa a Yukino que le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sera mejor que no me contenga. Espero que resistas y no mueras.- la chica tomó su látigo para correr contra Naruto mientras desenvolvía su látigo para lanzarlo contra el rubio que tuve dar un salto hacia un lado para no ser golpeado pero eso no contó con un poderoso izquierdazo que conecto en su estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre.

Naruto se recompuso rápidamente al golpe para tomaros el brazo de la chica para después lanzarle una patada lateral que logró desestabilizar a Yukino que miro impotentes como el rubio la tomaba de su camisa para jalarla de ella y lanzarla sobré el hacía el suelo donde quedó algo turdida algo que Naruto aprovecho para conectar una poderosa patada qué envío lejos a Yukino miestras el rubio se tocaba la zona donde recibió el golpe.

-(golpea más fuerte que Yamato y es más rápida que el.)- Naruto miro hacia el frente para ver cómo Yukino se ponia de pie con una mirada sería.- "Hmp" será mejor ponernos serios.- el Ojiazul empezó a correr contra la chica que tomó su látigo para golpear el suelo mientras el rubio asi su característico sello carnero para enseguida ser rodeado por seis clones que corrieron en zigzag frente al original confundiendo a Yukino.

La chica sin perder tiempo atacó al clon más cercano desaparecidolo en una nube de humo del cual salieron dos clones más que lanzaron un puñetazo al pecho de Yukino que los esquivo dando un elegante giro sobre si misma para después lanzar el látigo contra los clones atravesadolos con su afilada punta deteniendo en seco a los cuatro rubios restantes.

-Esa una interesante y útil habilidad pero a la vez es muy simple de neutralizar.- Naruto se mantuvo serio ante esas palabras ya que tenían algo de razon.- solo debo darles un suave golpe para hacerlos desaparecer.- Yukino al terminar de hablar volvió a lanzar su latigo así los rubios.

Los tres clones saltaron hacia el frente mientras el original corría directo hacia Yukino que atacó a los clones dejando que el original se acercará y atacara con un derechazo que dio de lleno en el rostro para enseguida recibir un rodillazo en el estómago que la hizo escupir sangre mientras se elevaba para enseguida ser recibida por la manos unidas de Naruto que descendieron con mazo en la parte trasera de cabeza de Yukino mandola al suelo manera brutal haciendo que el Uzumaki retrocediera respirando sobradamente provocando que bajara la mirada y se apoyará en sus rodillas en busca de recuperar la respiración. El rubio al volver la vista al frente fue recibido por un fuerte puñetazo que logró romperle la nariz para enseguida ser golpeado por la rodilla de Yukino que impactó brutalmente contra su pecho provocando un sabor metálico en la boca del rubio que dejó escapar una gran bocanada de sangre. Yukino continuo su ataque con una patada de hacha que impactó brutalmente en la cabeza de Naruto mandolo contra el suelo donde se creó un cráter por el furioso golpe que era cubierto por una densa nube de humo.

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio ante tal desmotración de fuerza y velocidad de parte de ambos participantes dándole la ventaja a la chica debido a todos los golpes que había proporcionado al rubio que no aparecia por ningún lado preocupando a Sirzech y a Serafall mientras sus compañero Falbium sonreía por la "eliminación" del rubio. Yukino se tenso al ver a dos clones de Naruto correr hacia ella haciendo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos para después llevar estas hacia su boca.

-Fuuton: Oroshi Kami: (Elem Viento: Viento divino de las montañas)- Todos vieron con sorpresa como un gran torbellinos de aire salia de la boca del Uzumaki para golpiar y arrastrar a una sorprendida Yukino haciendola golpear fuertemente la muralla mientras el rubio original salia de entre el polvo con su característico jutsu en su mano izquierda dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su enemiga que era golpeada por el jutsu de sus clones que al recibir un asentamiento del original detuvieron la técnica dejó libre a una desorientada Yukino que no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo Naruto se acercaba para golpiar fuertemente su estómago con la técnica.

-Rasengan- el jutsu giro con más cuando Naruto se alejó de la chica que sentía como su interior era revuelto por la esfera que empezaba a expandirse en un domo de energía dejando a un cansado y muy herido Naruto de rodillas.

Naruto llevo su mano a su frente para limpiar la sangre que escapaba de un corte echo por la patada recibida anteriormente mientras de su Nariz rota y labio partido dejan escurrir tan importante líquido pero en esos momentos eso no le interesaba, el estaba más concentrado en ver el posible estado de su enemiga.

-"!!Naruto-kun cuidado¡¡"- antes de poder hacer algo el Uzumaki sintió como el latigo de Yukino se enredaba en su cuello impidiendo que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

Naruto intento con desesperación quitarse dicho objeto pero solo sentía como el agarre se hacía mas fuerte. Yukino corrió contra el rubio mientras lo jalaba hacia ella para así poder conectar un demoledor puñetazo en el rostro del rubio que salió despedido hacia atrás pero antes de poder alejarse fue vuelto a jalar hacia Yukino que está vez lo golpeó con una patada giratoria en su mejilla derecha alejándolo nuevamente solo para estar se lanzando contra la pared de la arena. Yuna dentro de Naruto miraba con impotencia como su jinchuuriki era lanzando de muralla en muralla por Yukino que miraba como la sangre de Naruto quedaba impregnada en las pared bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos que no podían creer la brutalidad de los golpes.

-!!Sirzech-chan deten esto, ella lo está matando.¡¡- Sirzech miro la preocupación en lo ojos de su amiga pero simplemente permaneció en silencio esperando alguna reacción del joven.-!!Vamos has algo acaso no vez que esa chica lo está destrozado.-al no recibir respuesta Serafall se puso de pie dispuesta a detener la pelea.

-No interfieras Serafall. El es mi representante y si yo no veo necesario terminar la pelea seguirá ella seguirá .- todos quedaron sorprendidos antes esas palabras ya que a esas instancias todos ellos hubieran detenido la pelea y más teniendo el estado previo del rubio.-(se que puedes ganar Naruto. Solo no te rindas.)- aunque no lo mostrará el Mao estaba más que preocupando por el rubio pero sus palabras en la enfermería le impedía detener la pelea.

Naruto sentía con cada golpe como le era más difícil mantenerse consciente y más teniendo en cuenta las heridas y el cansancio que había acumulado durante los días pero aún si hacia lo posible para no sucumbir ante el dolor y sufrimiento que estaban pasando.

-(N-No pue..do ren...dir..me Shi..rone-chan "grs" con...mi..go y Ku..ro..ka-chan está luchando en estos momentos por seguir con nosotros. !!Y no puedo dejarla luchar sola, por eso yo pelearé por salvarla y no pienso rendirme hasta que halla conseguido esa lagrima¡¡)- Naruto antes de golpear la muralla con algo de dificultad llevo sus manos al latigo para jalarse de el haciendo que su fuerza y la de Yukino chocaran dejando una abertura en el agarre que el rubio aprovecho para dar una vuelta y pararse contra la muralla dejando a todos sorprendidos que miraron como el rubio sacaba una Kunai para cortar rápidamente el arma de la chica provocando molestia en esta.

-pagaras por eso.- Yukino tiró hacia un lado su latigo mientras Naruto se limpiaba la sangre que escurrir de su frente y de su boca.

-Eso quiero verlo- al terminar Naruto creo tres clones para ir al ataque de Yukino que hizo lo mismo.

Naruto al llegar esquivo una patada lateral que logró dispersar un clon pero eso le costó recibir un derechazo en el pecho de uno de los clones haciendola retroceder para que un clon intentera golpearla con una patada descendente que la chica bloqueo con facilidad poniendo sus hacia arriba con las palmas abiertas logrando tomar la pierna del clon y lanzarlo hacia los tres rubios donde solo dos anticiparon el golpe y saltaron para evitar el golpe dándole . Yukino aprovecho el salto para atacar al rubio más cercano con un fuerte puñetazo que lo disperso al instante dejándole una oportunidad la original de tomar los tobillo de la chica y lanzarla contra el suelo de forma brutal provocando que una bocanada de sangre saliera de su boca solo para sentir como Naruto la empezaba a girar sobre su eje mareando a la chica que sintió con golpe fuertemente una de las murallas causadole un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo. Naruto no perdió toda tiempo al soltar a Yukino, el rápidamente empezó a crear un Rasengan mientras corría hacia Yukino que en esos momentos con mucha dificultad se ponía de pie solo para cerrar los ojos al ver como Naruto se acercaba a ella con esa esfera de energía sabiendo que no podría oponerse al ataque del rubio por el dolor que sentía su cuerpo y por el cansancio que sentía por lo que solo debía esperar el inminente golpe que posiblemente la dejaría mas herida de lo que ya estaba.

-Rasengan- Yukino espero paciente sentir el jutsu pero confusamente solo sintió una leve brisa pasar junto a ella haciendo que abriera los ojos encontrandose frente a ella a un ensangrentado Naruto que en última estacia cambio la dirección de su técnica para golpiar la muralla en vez de a su persona sabiendo que había perdido la pelea.

\- Y-Yo me rindo...- Naruto tuvo que poner sus manos al frente para evitar que la chica terminara en el suelo al caer inconsciente al no tener más fuerzas para seguir luchando algo que causó un suspiro en el Uzumaki al ver que todo había terminado.

-!!El Ganador es Naruto Uzumaki¡¡- Todos el lugar estalló en aplausos y en gritos por la victoria del rubio que había demostrado nuevamente por que era el representante de uno de los Cuatro Maos que en esos momentos aplaudia sorprendidos el desempeño del cansado y herido que como pudo levantó en sus brazos a Yukino.- Ahora el cuerpo médico del estudio entrar para atender a los participantes mientras conocemos a los nombres de luchadores que lucharán en un nueva ronda del torneo.- Naruto entrego a Yukino a los medicos que entraban a la arena solo para caer de rodillas por el gran cansancio y dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-Espera déjame ayudarte.- el rubio fue tomado por una enfermera de cabello negro que lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.- Vamos te atenderé tus heridas.- el rubio no respondió sólo dejó caer su cabeza en señal de haber caído en la inconsciencia algo que le saco una sonrisa a la mujer.- parece ser que el cansancio le gano.- la mujer dejó al rubio sobre una camilla para sacarlo de la arena mientras las peleas seguian.

Continuará...

Hola chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios y reacción sobre las peleas y la historia... Sin más que decir adiós


	12. capitulo 12

**_Capítulo 12: Una Razon Para Seguir Peleando_**

Las personas victoriaron con fuerza la pelea que habían dando Naruto y Yukino minutos atrás donde el rubio Uzumaki se alzó con la victoria despues un intenso intercambio de ataques y de golpes donde el que más resistió ganó ya que ambos joves terminaron inconscientes por el cansancio y el dolor que ambos sentian pero eso no le borro la sonrisa al ganador de la batalla que en esos momentos era transportado por un de los túneles de la arena para llevarlo a el y a Yukino a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas sabiendo que debían hacerlo de la manera más eficiente y rápida con el rubio ya que el debía volver lo antes posible a la arena para seguir con el torneo.

Mientras eso pasaba con el rubio en el palco de los Maos todos felicitaban al Mao de cabello carmesí por la gran demostración que había dando el rubio en sus dos peleas sabiendo que esas habian sido los enfrentamientos más interesante y emocionante que habían dando el torneo. Mientras las más jóvenes permanecían sorprendidas por la nueva de mostración que Naruto había dado pero no podía dejar de sentir preocupación por como término el rubio en las peleas que tuvo.

-Ahora seguiremos con el siguiente combate.- todas las personas guardaron silencio para darle paso a la aparición del círculo donde los nombres empezaron a saltar provocando emoción en todos que esperaban ver una batalla igual de intensa de la que el rubio y la peliazul habían dado.

*Sairaorg Bael vs Riku Yuzuri*

el Bael sonrió al ver aparecer su nombre para dirigirse a las escaleras sin notar que sus adversarios permanecía en su lugar templando ligeramente algo que intrigaba a la mayoria que vieron como se asomaba por el palco.

-!!Yo no voy a luchar contra esa bestia yo me retiró.¡¡- el Bael cambio su sonrisa por una mirada de enojo y fastidio por la cobardía de su contricario.

\- ¿Estas seguro?.- el chico asintió rápidamente para salir corriendo de allí generando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de la mayoria.- Bien el Ganador es Sairaorg Bael.- el pelinegro soltó un bufido con molestia mientras el círculo volvió a aparecer dejadon correr los nombres para disgusto de Sairaorg que vio con interés los nuevos nombres.

*Mira Yamana vs Kesuri Tuki*

Sairaorg miro con interés como una pequeña chica de cabello rubio corto y una coleta bajaba las escaleras pero lo más curioso era que vestía de manera similar a Lilith y eso era algo curioso pero decidio dejarla pasar o al menos por el momento. el Bael ahora quería ver el estado de su amigo de cabello rubio por lo que se dirigió a la salida del palco para dirigirse a la enfermería del lugar.

EN LA ENFERMERÍA.

Naruto abría los ojos de manera lente y cansado sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la zona media de su cuerpo que posiblemente eran por sus costillas rotas pero el sabía que no se podía quejar o al menos no por ahora. El ahora debía concentrarse en las que vendrían y en resistir al menos hasta la final del torneo. Por eso intento ponerse de pie para así volver a la arena pero en eso sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por su espalda detenidolo.

-"Naruto-kun no te levantes aún estás muy débil y mi chakra aún no a terminado de curar tus heridas. Así que por favor recuestate."- Naruto se sintió mal al sentir preocupación en la voz de Yuna que seguramente era por el estado que en el estaba en ese momento y más por que posiblemente ella se sentía impotente por no poder estar a su lado y ayudar desde afuera.

\- Esta bien Yuna-chan pero sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí aún no termina el torneo y posiblemente tenga que volver a luchar dentro de poco.- el rubio al sentir movilidad en su cuerpo se recostó nuevamente en la camilla para ver cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando entrar a un sorprendidos Sairaorg que después de unos segundos sonrió.

-Veo que estás despierto Naruto. Dime, ¿como te sientes?- el rubio le sonrió de lado al pelinegro para subir un poco en la cama quedando sentado.

-Me siento bien aunque el dolor no desaparece.- el OjiVioleta vio como el rubio se tomaba los costados con una mueca de dolor.- pero dime, ¿no deberías estar en la arena esperando tu pelea?- Sairaorg bufio con molestia al escuchar la mención de su oponente.

\- Ya luche no mejor dicho mi nombre ya apareció pero con el que debía pelear renuncio y no pude luchar.- el rubio sonrió de lado ante la actitud del Bael.-Oi Naruto queria preguntarte algo; según escuché en tu pelea con. Yamato tu estas peliando por una persona. Dime ella esta bien o está en peligro.- el rubio bajo la cabeza con tristeza recordando lo ocurrido con Kuroka y eso no paso desapercibido por Sairaorg que miro detenidamente al rubio.

-Si estoy peleando por una amiga que salió herida por mi culpa y por eso estoy aquí, por que esta es la única forma de conseguir la lagrima de fénix.- el Bael solo pudo sentir simpatía por el rubio entendiendo que el motivo del rubio era mucho más puro e importante que el suyo pero eso no significa que el lo dejaría ganar.

\- Naruto no puedo decirte que espero que ganes el torneo por ese es mi objetivo pero si espero que puedas ayudar a tu amiga y si es necesario yo te ayudare en eso pero no pienso perder este torneo.- El Uzumaki le sonrió a su nuevo amigo sabiendo que la tendría difícil en lo que quedaba del torneo.

-"Naruto-kun ya he curado la mayoría de tus heridas mas graves pero tus costillas aún están en recuperación y serán un punto débil en tu cuerpo ya que por su estado están muy delicadas. Además he dejado fluir un poco de mi chakra en tu cuerpo para que puedas recuperar el tuyo con más rapidez pero aún debes tener cuidado aún no estás del todo bien."-el rubio sonrió a las palabras de su amiga provocado extrañes en Sairaorg que no supo el por qué de esa sonrisa.

-Sairaorg creo que debemos volver a la arena quisiera ver el resto de los combates.- Naruto al poner de pie pudo ver que estaba sin camisa y con el torso y parte de pecho vendando algo que no noto la vez anterior por las ansias que tenía por volver a la arena.

-Toma.-Naruto levantó su mano izquierda para recibir una camiseta de mallas y su chaleco azul y negro que tenía algo hoyos y manchas de tierra en diferentes partes.- es bastante resistente tu ropa. La mayoría ya se hubiera roto o desecho con tantos golpes. Tal parece que es igual a su portador jajajajaja.- el rubio también río ante el comentario para ponerse la ropa con mucho cuidado.

-Vamos Sairaorg es momento de seguir con esto.- el pelinegro sonrió enormemente para asentir a las palabras del rubio que empezó caminar hacia la salida siendo seguido por el Bael.

Naruto y Sairaorg al llegar al palco pudieron ver como la chica rubia entraba detrás de ellos mirando detenidamente a Naruto que le parecio curioso pero decidio dejarlo pasar tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar o en qué estar concentrado. El rubio al acercarse a la ventana del palco pudo ver como el círculo mágico a aparecia en una Arena muy destruida que ahora contaba con unos levantamientos de tierra y con algunos árboles en la zona izquierda de lugar.

-!!Es el momento de seguir con este emocionante torneo que nos ha entregado grandes batallas. Así veo que nos espera en la siguiente ronda de este torneo.- Las personas miraron con emoción como el círculo poco a poco empezaba a detenerse en dos nombres provocando abucheos y quejas del público ante un de los nombres.

*Naruto Uzumaki vs Yami Yagami*

Naruto miro sorprendidos a su alrededor para ver cómo la mayoría de el público gritaba molesto por su nueva partición y mas sabiendo como término la pelea anterior y cuánto tiempo tuvo para descansar. En el palco de los Maos Serafall y las más jóvenes gritaba con fuerza ante la apresurada participación del rubio sabiendo el poco tiempo que el Uzumaki tuvo para recuperarse de la pelea anterior.

-!!Sirzech no dirás nada ante esta injusticia.!! -El pelirrojos se mantuvo en silencio mirando como el rubio permanecía en su lugar confundido.

-(Esta manipulando los enfrentamientos para que Naruto se derrotado y para que gaste sus energías antes de tener llegar lejos)- el Mao apretó su manos con fuerza sin saber cómo ayudar al rubio.

-Serafall-dono le recuerdo que Rize-dono advirtió ante de empezar esta ronda que algunos participantes tendrían que luchar más de una vez aún que es sorprendente lo rápido que pasó no podemos hacer nada y eso lo sabe Sirzech-dono o ¿no es así?- Todos los presentes en el palco miraron como el pelirrojo mantenía sus manos apretadas en señal de frustración y de preocupación mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto que se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaba a la arena donde ya lo esperaba su oponente que era aquel sujeto de ropa negra y ojos rojos que le había dado mal presentimiento al rubio al inicio del torneo.

Naruto miro hacia atrás solo para recibir una sonrisa y un asentamiento de Sairaorg que detrás de la sonrisa escondía enojo y preocupación por su nuevo amigo que en esos momentos estaba siendo atacado por alguien que quería sacarlo del torneo y eso le daba enojo por que no importa si Naruto ganara en la siguiente ronda lo esperaba alguien mucho más fuerte que el anterior y eso era algo muy extraño para ser una considencia. El rubio decendio a paso lento por escaleras analizado lo que pasa a su alrededor notando lo obvio.

-"Yuna-chan lo notaste verdad. Ese sujeto busca sacarnos del torneo a toda costa y parece ser que ya no le importa encubrir sus intenciones."- La Kitsune se mantuvo en silencio intentando ocultar su preocupación para no distraer al rubio pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en la seguridad del rubio y en el peligro que corría.

-!!Naruto-Onichan¡¡- el rubio detuvo se andar para mirar a su espalda donde sintió como alguien se aferraba fuertemente a su torso generando dolor en esa zona pero al rubio no le importo solo disfruto del abrazo de esa persona.

-Hola Shirone-chan.- Naruto separó a la pequeña de el para mirar mejor notando la mirada de preocupación de esta.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-onichan?- el rubio asintió con una sonrisa forzada ignorando el dolor que había aparecido por el agarre de la Toujou.

-Shirone-chan te gustaría conocer a un amigo.- la pequeña asintió rápidamente a las palabras de rubio que volvió a subir las escaleras encontrandose con la mirada curiosa de todos que miraron con interés como el rubio se acercaba al Bael que le sonrió a la pequeña.-Shirone-chan el es Sairaorg Bael un amigo que conocí aqui y que te cuidara mientras yo peleó ¿si?- el Bael miro incredulamente al rubio que se le acercó a él para susurrarle.- No la dejes ver si las cosas se ponen feas o quiero hacerla sufrir.- Sairaorg asintió a las palabras del rubio que se acercó a la pequeña para besarle la frente dejándole una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.- bien ahora es el momento de terminar esto.-al terminar de hablar Naruto se acercó al ventanal del palco para así llegar a la arena donde recibió una mirada fría de Rize.

-Se puede saber el por que de esta demora.- el rubio Uzumaki levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

\- No esperaba tener que luchar contra tan rápido más teniendo en cuenta que no todos los participantes han luchado.- Rize quedo en silencio ante esas palabras solo le dedicó una mirada al contrincante del rubio que asintió.

-Como ambos participantes estás listos. !!Empiecen¡¡.- al terminar nde hablar Rize abandonó la arena dejando solo a los dos chicos que solo se dedicaron una mirada seria.

-Sera mejor que te retires no quiero matarte.- Naruto no le prestó atención a su oponente solo llevo su mano a su porta kunai sacando una de estas.- En tu estado es imposible que puedas hacerme daño además ya conozco tus habilidades en cambio tu no has visto las mías pero te aseguro que morirás si las utilizó.- el chico de ojos rojos negó con la cabeza al ver que el rubio no escuchaba sus palabras.

-Demuestrame esas habilidades y yo decidiré si moriré o no.- Naruto rápidamente creo tres clones que saltaron al ataque dejando atrás al original que miraba detenidamente a su enemigo que levantó su mano y apunto al rubio.

-stakes of shadows.- Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al ver como sus clones se transformaban en números picos que se abalanzaron sobre el rubio a una alta velocidad provocando que Naruto salta hacia un lado en un intento de evitar el ataque pero aún así algunos picos lograron cortarlo en los costado.

-Puede controlar las sombras "Hmp" será difícil peliar sin mis clones pero esta será la oportunidad de poner prueba mi entrenamiento.- el rubio miro como sus costados sangraban fuertemente mientras el chakra de Yuna empezaba a curarlo.- debo tener cuidado o tendré muchos problemas.- Naruto miro como su oponente permanecía estático en su lugar como si el no fuera una amenaza algo que enfureció al rubio.

Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia Yami con una kunai en su mano generando una negación del pelinegro que levantó su mano derecha para que frente al rubio apareciera una extraña lanza echa de oscuridad que por poco termina atravesando al Uzumaki que gracias a la ayuda de Yuna logró eludir el golpe para así con una vuelta seguir con la ofensiva lanzando un puñetazo.

-wall of shadows- frente a Yami un grueso muro negro se levantó para detener el ataque de Naruto que miro sorprendido dicha acción.-peaks of shadows- Naruto sintió un fuerte en su hombro que fue atravesado por una estaca que salió del muro haciendo que Naruto apretara sus dientes mientras dejaba caer una Kunai y retrocedia para no ser golpeado por otra estaca.

-Deberias rendirte es imposible que logres vencerme más teniendo en cuenta que no puedes tocarme.- el muro de sombras se dispersó dejando que Yami mirara con curiosidad el arma de Naruto que dejaba ver como un pequeño papel brillaba con levemente para enseguida explotar con fuerza dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Es mi oportunidad- Naruto creo tres clones de sombras para que empezaran a correr hacia Yami mientras en sus manos aparecian el característico Rasengan dejando atrás al original que corrió hacia a uno de los escombros levantados para poder mirar su herida.

Yami voló ligeramente en el aire por la explosión para con un giro recomponerse siendo recibido por uno de los clones que sin previo aviso fue atravesado por un pico que salió del suelo provocando que una nube de humo apareciera frente al Ojirojo ocultando al otro clon que rápidamente salto hacia Yami golpeando con el Rasengan que salió despedido hacia una de las murallas mientras el clon recibía una estaca de oscuridad que lo hizo desaparecer.

Un poco más atrás Naruto se tomaba el hombro con mucho dolor sintiendo como el chakra de Yuna lo quemaba seriamente dejando la zona al rojo vivo pero aún así deteniendo el sangrado en el proceso. El Uzumaki suspiro un poco aliviado al recibir las memorias de sus clones avisándole el éxito de su plan.

-"Naruto-kun debes tener cuidado el uso excesivo de mi chakra para curar tus heridas esta haciendo que tu cuerpo lo sé recienta y lo rechace además no se cuanto más me permitirá ayudar el sello.- el rubio asintió con algo de nerviosismo ya que si perdí la ayuda de Yuna le sería muy difícil seguir luchando.-"!!Naruto-kun cuidado¡¡"- el rubio al escuchar el grito de Yuna dio un gran salto logrando esquivar unos picos que salían de suelo justo después del salto sorprendiendo a Naruto que creo un Rasengan para interponerlo a una lanza que se dirigía hacia el generando una fuerte explosión que lo mando directo al muro provocando que una bocanada de sangre saliera de la boca del rubio por el choque con este.

Desde el palco Sirzech miraba con preocupación como Naruto caía pesadamente al suelo después del choque maldiciendo las intenciones de Rize que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida del rubio con sus constantes peleas y con el poco descanso que le permitía tener al Uzumaki. Sairaorg habia apartado a Shirone del ventanal para evitarle el sufrimiento de ver al rubio ya que durante el encuentro pudo ver como algunas lágrimas se escapaba de los ojos de la niña con cada herida que Naruto recibía y eso le partía el corazón.

Naruto se levantó lentamente del suelo sujetando su brazo que por el choque de ataque había terminado con algunos cortes y una gran quemadura que impedía la movilidad de dicha extremidad pero Naruto no pudo centrarse en su brazo ya que tuvo que ladear la cabeza para no recibir un puñetazo de Yami que tenía parte de su ropa destruida por el Rasengan.

-"Naruto-kun ten cuidado ese chico te rompió el brazo y me tomara unos minutos curarlo intenta no utilizarlo"- el rubio no respondió sólo se dedicó a eludir los ataques del Yagami sin saber que a su espalda se alzaba un alto muro de sombras.

-chains of shadows- Yuna miro con terror como unas cadenas salia del muro para atrapar los brazos y piernas del rubio que sin poder hacer nada recibió un demoledor puñetazo en el pecho consiguiendo que las recién curadas costillas del rubio volvieran a romperse mientras quedaba incrustado en el muro bajo la mirada de preocupación de la mayoría.-pagaras por ese golpe.-stakes of shadows- Yuna cerro los ojos con fuerza al ver como las estacas atravesaban los muslos del rubio que apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-!!Sirzech has algo ese sujeto va a matarlo.¡¡- Serafall miro como Yami lanza más estacas hacia el rubio esta vez a sus muñecas que fueron atravesadas con facilidad.

-¡¡Aaaaahhhhh¡¡- Sairaorg abrazo con fuerza a Shirone que lloraba desconsolada por los gritos que Naruto dejaba escapar.-( No pu...e..do ren...dir...me)-Naruto dejo caer su cabeza sintiendo como la inconsciencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada.

-"!!Naruto-kun resiste, por favor no te mueras.¡¡" -Yuna intento con desesperación pasar su chakra por el sello para curar las heridas de Naruto pero como era de esperarse el sello lo repelió y le impidió la salida.- "!!Maldita sea Minato. Tu maldito sello dejara morir a tu hijo!!"- Yuna callo de rodillas al ver como otra estaca se clavaba en el cuerpo del rubio esta vez en su estómago haciendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.- "Por favor que alguien detenga esto... Por favor"- Todos en el estadio permanecia en silenció al ver como uno de sus participantes favoritos era cruelmente masacrado por su oponente.

En el palco todos miraron anonadados como el Mao de cabello rojo permanecía inmóvil en su lugar con una mirada perdida ignorando los gritos de su amiga y hermana de que detuviera la pelea ante de que fuera demasiado tarde pero parecia que las palabras no llegaban a la mente del pelirrojos que solo podía pensar una cosa.

-(Esto es mi culpa.)-Yami detuvo sus ataques al ver como el cuerpo y ropa de Naruto esta cubierto por la sangre que salia de las heridas de sus brazos, piernas pero principalmente de su torso que había sido el centro de atención del ataque del chico.

"Vas permitir que la chica muera compañero. Pensé que no rompias tus promesas."

-Eso termina aqui.- Yami reunió una gran cantidad de sombras en sus mano que poco a poco se fueron extendiendo hacia el frente tomando una forma de una espada.-sword of shadows- Sairaorg apretó a Shirone contra su cuerpo al sentir los intentos de la pequeña por soltarse.

"Mira idiota hiciste llorar a la pequeña. Y para completar la dejarás sola."

Naruto levantó la cabeza como pudo para mirar el palco de participantes encontrandose con una mirada imagen que le dolió más que todos los golpes recibido; El rubio miro como Sairaorg sostenía a Shirone contra su pecho para darse la vuelta al verlo levantar su mirada dejando que Naruto viera como la pequeña lloraba con fuerza mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

"Es una pena parece ser que la gatita perderá a dos seres queridos en un dia."

-...- Naruto sintió desesperación ante esas palabras que fueron acompañadas por la imagen de Shirone frente al cuerpo de Kuroka y el suyo algo que cambio por una donde la pequeña diambulaba por las calles en un viejo y roto kimono recibiendo miradas de asco de los demás personas.-...No...- Yami miro con curiosidad al rubio por lo escuchado pero decidió ignorarlo.-...!!No lo voy a permitir¡¡- todos miraron con sorpresa como una gran cantidad de energía azul salia del cuerpo de Naruto destruyendo las cadenas y el muro por la intensidad de esto provocando que el rubio cayera pesadamente al suelo.

"Esa actitud me agrada compañero. Ahora demuestra de lo que estás echo y muestra esa fuerza que tienes".

Naruto no reacción a lo que escuchaba solo se puso de pie con la cabeza agachas sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que gritaron con euforia por la "recuperación" del rubio. Yuna se mantuvo en silencio al ver a Naruto de pie pensando en la voz que insisto al rubio a seguir luchando y que curiosamente había impedido que su chakra llegará al rubio.

\- "No se que paso pero parece ser que Naruto-kun libero parte de su chakra Uzumaki. Pero, ¿que era esa voz?- Yuna decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado al menos hasta que el rubio estuviera fuera de peligro ya que aún con la explosión de chakra sus heridas no habia sanado y eso le preocupa.

\- Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Yami miro con curiosidad como la arena se llenaba de humo para enseguida sentir como una gran cantidad de puñetazos en todo sus cuerpo provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre escapara de su boca.

Yami intento recomponerse pero en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo mando hacia adelante donde cinco Narutos lo recibieron con un derechazo al pecho que lo mando directo al suelo donde pudo ver claramente como un Naruto caía sobre el con una esfera de energía.

-Idiota- Yami levantó su mano y apunto a Naruto.-stakes of shadows- Todos miraron sorprendidos como los clones que habían atacado al pelinegro se convertían en estacas que atacaron con fuerza al rubio que al recibir los ataques estalló en una nube de humo de donde salió el Naruto original listo para atacar.

-!!Fuuton:Rasengan¡¡- Naruto conecto con fuerza su jutsu generando un grito desgarrador en el pelinegro que sintió con su cuerpo era cortado por la esfera y por las ondas que liberaba la técnica de Naruto que salió volando cuando el jutsu se expandió en un domo de hilo de viento que cortaba con fuerza a Yami que se perdía dentro del domo.

Naruto choco fuertemente contra la muralla de la arena dejando en esta una gran cantidad de sangre pero al tocar el suelo se mantuvo de rodillas sin dejarse caer del todo, el simple miro a su izquierda para dedicarle una sonrisa cansada y llena de sangre a Shirone que entre lágrimas sonrió al ver que su Oni-chan se encontraba bien. Después de unos minutos el domo de energía se dispersó dejando ver a un muy herido y cortado Yami que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con una gran quemadura en su pecho.

\- L-lo lo...gre- todos miro con preocupación como Naruto dejaba caer su cuerpo al frente mientras la sangre escapaba con más fuerza de sus heridas.

-El Ganador es Naruto Uzumaki- la personas solo se atrevieron a aplaudir ya que estaban bastante preocupados por el estado del rubio que nuevamente había demostrado una voluntad de hierro que había llamado la atención de muchas personas.

-Sabía que era especial Naruto Uzumaki y pronto volveremos a encontrarnos.- ajeno a todas las personas desde las sombras aquella misteriosa niña miraba fijamente como los médicos tomaban al rubio para sacarlo de arena.- Tienes un compañero bastante interesante Yuna-chan pero veremos si resiste este oscuro mundo.- la pequeña niña siguió mirando la arena esperando una nueva pelea esperando demostración de fuerza igual a la del Uzumaki.

Continuará...


	13. capitulo 13

Capítulo 13: Una Razon Para Sonreír

Sairaorg quedó sorprendido al escuchar que su amigo había ganado el combate contra ese sanguinario enemigo que había logrado arrinconarlo en esos brutales ataques que habría matando a cualquier demonio de clase media o hasta a un de clase alta pero ese chico de ojos azules y del cual solo sabía su nombre y objetivo había logrado sobre ponerse de esa situación y sobre pasarla. El Bael se dio vuelta para enseguida mirar con preocupación y algo de Sorpresa como los para médicos sacaban a un muy pero muy herido Naruto de la arena bajo los aplausos de todos los presentes que solo podía admirar el esfuerzo y la voluntad que el rubio había mostrado de nuevo. Sairaorg recordó el favor que el rubio le había pedido generando que mirara con preocupación a sus brazos donde Shirone permanecía inmóvil mirado con miedo como Naruto se perdía en la oscuridad que se apoderaba del túnel que conectaba la arena con la enfermería del lugar donde seguramente sería atendido y cuidado hasta su próximo combate que podría ser en cualquier momento pero eso no importaba en ese momento, el Bael en ese momento solo le importaba la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos.

-Shirone-chan no debes preocuparte Naruto estará bien solo debe descansar además a el no le gustaría verte llorar por el.- la pequeña de cabello blanco miro al pelinegro pensando en sus palabras generado que estaba se limpiara sus lágrimas.

-¿P-Puedo ir a verlo?.- Sairaorg se sintió terrible ante el tono triste y que la mirada que la niña le dedicaba.

-Me temo que no puedes... Aun.- Shirone bajo la mirada ante eso.- Debemos esperar a que los médicos lo atiendan y que nos permitan verlo por eso te pido que esperes un poco ¿si? Apenas pueda te llevaré con el. Lo prometo.- La Toujou asintió algo deprimida para después mirar hacia el frente esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder ir a ver a su Oni-chan.

Mientras eso ocurría en el palco de participantes, en el palco de los Maos todos se mantenían en silencio ante la demostración que el rubio había dejado ha momento atrás donde había dejando sorprendidos y preocupados a todos los presentes por como termino su batalla anterior.

-Sirzech-dono su participante es una persona bastante interesante me gustaría poder conocerlo y poder mirar más de cerca esas habilidades que posee.- el pelirrojos no respondió el solo se mantuvo inmerso tu en sus pensamientos ignorando el comentario de Ajuka.

-Sirzech sabes que no puede continuar verdad.- el Mao reaccionó a lo dicho por su mejor amiga que mantenía una mirada seria sobre el.- Naruto-kun ha demostrado más de lo que nosotros esperábamos y aun que el torneo ha "decido" que sus oponentes sean los más difíciles a logrando superarlos pero esta batalla lo ha lastimado mucho y sería un suicidio dejarlo seguir.- Las más jóvenes miraron expectantes al Mao de Cabello rojo esperando que tomara una decisión sensata.

-No puedo detenerlo. Yo le prometí que no interferiría en esto.- Sirzech no se atrevió a mirar a los demás solo se dedicó a mirar la arena.

-Pero Oni-sama es muy peligroso dejarlo seguir acaso no te importa lo que le puede pasar a Naruto.- El pelirrojos miro seriamente a su hermana que se sentio intimidada por la mirada.

\- Ustedes no entienden su situación o al menos la conocen. Solo Serafall y yo la conocemos y aún así me pides que detenga esto.- la Mao pensó detenidamente las palabras de su amigo recordando lo que Naruto les dijo.- Naruto no pelea por el. El esta luchando por que la hermana de esa pequeña que esta con Sairaorg esta muriendo y la única forma de salvarla es con una lágrima de Fénix y ustedes creen que una persona que no es de un clan prestigioso podría ganar lo que piden los Phoenix.- todos los presentes le dedicaron una mirada al palco de los participantes donde miraron con asombro como el Bael sostenia una pequeña niña de cabello blanco.- a el no le importa su seguridad a el solo le importa seguir luchando. El esta consiente de lo que está en juego y del peligro que corre su vida pero aún así no le importa a el solo le importa conseguir esa lagrima y yo no pienso ser la persona que le impida cumplir con esa misión.- todos quedaron en silenció ante esas palabras pensando detenidamente lo dicho por el pelirrojos que solo mantuvo su mirada en la arena deseándole lo mejor al rubio.

-Despues de esta gran demostración de poder es momento de seguir con este magnífico torneo.- el rubio mantenía sus manos apretadas mientras frente a él aparecia el círculo mágico.-( Este Bastardo fue capaz de ganar aún con sus heridas. Maldición no pensé que Yami fallaria después de la ayuda de Yukino pero no llegara a la final después de todo ya no tiene energías con que luchar.)- Rize corto sus pensamientos al ver como los nombres aparecian en el círculo.

*Diadora Astaroth vs Lilith Asami*

Sairaorg al ver los nombres sonrió ya que sería una pelea bastante interesante debido a las características de las dos personas y que estaba ansioso de ver la batalla pero al ver hacia bajo pudo ver como la pequeña Shirone lo mirada con suplica haciéndolo suspirar.

-Vamos pequeña te llevaré con Naruto- la pequeña de cabello blanco asintió feliz para tomar la mano del Bael que empezó a caminar con la cabeza agachas en señal de derrota dejando a todos los demás con una gota de sudor en su frente ante la "Derrota" de tan poderoso luchandor a manos de la pequeña niña.

EN LA ENFERMERÍA

Las enfermeras miraban con algo de pena el cuerpo del lastimado Naruto que después de sus tratamientos se encontraba mayormente vendando donde el doctor busco frenar el sangrado del rubio que tenía cubierto desde el cuello hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas que había sido sufrimiento un gran daño por las estacas de Yami. Pero la zona que más preocupa a las enfermeras era su abdomen y pecho que además de tener numerosas perforación también contaba con la mayoría de sus costillas rotas y para ellas era lamentable que una persona de tan corta edad tuviera que soportar tal dolor. Al terminar de revisar el cuerpo del rubio una de las enfermeras lo cubrió rápidamente para que las personas que visitaran al rubio no vieran su deplorable estado.

\- Será mejor ir e informarle a Sirzech-sama sobre el estado de Naruto-dono.- al recibir un asentamiento de su computadora ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al palco de los Maos con una idea clara en su mente; y eso era impedír que el rubio siguiera en el torneo.

EN EL SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO.

Yuna sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en sus al ver el cuerpo inerte del inconsciente rubio sobre sus muslos sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a su compañero en tan difícil momento y más sabiendo lo que se avecinaba para el rubio. La Bijuu llevo su mano a su mejilla al sentir como sus lágrimas empezaba a caer intentando inútilmente detenerlas pero la frustración y dolor que sentía al ver al rubio en ese estado no permitia que sus lágrimas se detuvieran, Yuna pensó detenidamente la última vez que había llorado recordando con dolor la muerte de su padre después de vivir una vida pacífica que después de ese momento se volvió un infierno donde las personas los busca a ella y a sus hermanos para encerrarlos y ocuparlos como armas o generadores de Chakra algo que había sido constante por siglos donde ella se resigno a ese estilo de vida esperando que con el tiempo todo terminara o que su vida acabar para así poder ser libre de tan despreciable destino o al menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Naruto que a decir verdad le parecía algo estúpido con esa sonrisa falsa y con esa imposible meta de ser Hokage aún sabiendo que la aldea no lo aceptaría por ser su contenedor pero eso no parecía importarle a ese rubio cabeza hueca que luchó como fuerza por proteger sus ideales los cuales perdio cuando llegaron a este extraño mundo donde Yuna decidió darle una oportunidad de conocer al joven que tanto había luchado y tan había perdido por una promesa a una persona que solo lo utilizo para su beneficio pero eso no le importo el simplemente le vio el lado bueno a la situación dejando de lado todo el dolor que sentía al dejar atrás a sus seres queridos solo para que la pelirroja no se sintiera mal pero ella podía sentir toda esa tristeza, ese dolor que como muchas veces lo ocultaba bajo una gran y falsa sonrisa.

-Quisiera poder hacer más por ti.- la pelirroja unió su frente con la del Uzumaki provocando que las lágrimas cayeran en las mejillas del rubio.- Este maldito sello esta matándonos. Y yo solo puedo ver como esos malditos te golpean y te lastiman.- la Bijuu cerro sus ojos intentando detener las lágrimas pero la impotencia se lo impedía.

Naruto lentamente sentía como sus sentidos poco a poco empezaba a percibir su alrededor sintiendo como algo le caía en las mejillas algo que lo desconcertó bastante por lo que lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrandose con una imagen que nunca esperaría ver y que generaba un fuerte dolor en su pecho. El rubio de manera suave llevo sus manos alas mejillas de la Bijuu que se vio sorprendida por el tacto pero aún así no hizo nada para detenerlo solo permaneció con sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía como esas manos la llenaba de tranquilidad.

-¿Yuna-chan que pasa? ¿por que estás llorado?- el rubio miraba intensamente el rostro de la pelirroja detallando con cuidado los salvajes y hermosos rasgos de su rostro empezando por sus labios rosas suave, continuando con las mejillas de la chica donde descansaban unas marcas como las suyas y concluyendo con esos llamativos ojos rasgados que permanecían cerrados.

\- No pasa nada Naruto-kun solo me entró algo en el ojo.- la pelirroja se Alejo un poco de Naruto generando molestias en este que negó a sus palabras para levantarse con algo de dificultad de las piernas de la chica.

\- Yuna-chan no quiero que me mientas. Así que dime qué te pasa yo quiero ayudarte.- el rubio tomó con delicadeza las manos de la Kitsune haciendo pequeños círculos sobre ellas intentado transmitirle algo de calma.

\- Eso es lo que pasa Naruto-kun. Acaso no ves que no puedo ayudarte. Yo no puedo estar contigo halla afuera y ayudarte en las batallas.-Naruto se mantuvo en silenció ante el desahogo de Yuna solo apretó un poco sus manos.- Yo solo puedo ver como te lastiman. Yo no puedo golpear a esos idiotas que te lastiman. Yo solo soy un simple espectador en todo y eso es un ascó- el rubio soltó las manos de la chica que bajo la mirada con tristeza al ver el abandono del rubio que de manera gentil la tomó de cada lado de su rostro para que lo mirará.

\- No quiero volver a escuchar eso de tu nunca más me entiendes nunca.- el rubio limpio con cuidado el rastro de lágrimas de las mejillas de la pelirroja.- Tu tienes que entender algo Yuna-chan. Y eso es que sin ti nunca hubiera podido llegar hasta ti, fue gracias a tu entrenamiento y a tu constante ayuda que he podido llegar tan lejos en este torneo.- Yuna cerro los ojos perdiéndose en las pequeñas caricias que Naruto le daba en las mejillas.- así que no quiero volver a verte llorar o triste por no ayudarme por eso es mentira por que yo te debo todo a ti y no solo ahora sino desde siempre y por eso te prometo que te liberaré de este sello sin importar lo que me cueste.- Naruto miro fijamente a Yuna que abrió sus dejando algo ido al rubio que no pudo dejar de ver esos llamativos y hermosos ojos rojos causando la misma reacción en Yuna que no pudo dejar de mirar esos Alegres y a la vez tristes ojos azules que siempre la miraban con cariño.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron unos minutos sin despegar la mirada del otro para después empezar a hacerse un al otro mientras en corazón de ambos latía con mucha más fuerza de lo normal generando nerviosismo en ambos que al estar bastante cerca sintieron la respiración del otro sobre sus labios mientras sus miradas permanecian unidas. Antes de Poder unir sus labios ambos chicos pudieron escuchar como una voz infantil llamaba al rubio generando que el rubio se alejara de la Bijuu muy sonrojado y avergonzado generado una sonrisa en la chica que se sonrojo un poco.

\- Y-ya Y-Yuna-chan creo que tengo que irme.- el rubio le sonrió a la chica con algo de vergüenza recibiendo un asentamiento de la pelirroja que mantenía su sonrisa algo que avergonzó mas al rubio que desapareció en el aire dejando sola a Yuna que suspiro con decepción.

-Eres muy oportuna Shirone-chan.- la Bijuu se puso de pie para dirigirse a paso lento hacia el templo esperando poder descansar un poco antes de que Naruto tuviera que volver a luchar.

FUERA DEL SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO

Naruto al recuperar la conciencia sentío como el dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo concentradose principalmente en el pecho y abdomen del rubio donde esté recibió la mayoría de estacas y golpes en los combates generando una mueca de dolor en Naruto que con algo de dificultad abrio sus ojos encontrandose con la pequeña Shirone a un lado de su cama que salto sobre el al verlo consciente produciendo un fuerte dolor en el abdomen del Uzumaki que soltó un gruñido de dolor ante la acciones pero aún así lo correspondió.

-Ohaio Shirone-chan- La pequeña abrazo con más fuerza al rubio que cerro un de sus ojos en señal de dolor pero decidió no decirle nada a la niña.- Dime ¿estás bien?- El rubio pudo ver como la pequeña asentía con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

-N-Naruto-Onichan T-Tengo M-Miedo- Naruto se sintió mal al saber a lo que se refería la Toujou ya que el pudo ver la cara de la niña cuando luchaba con Yami y esa mirada de desesperación y de miedo lo iba a atormentar el resto de su vida y mas sabiendo que era por su culpa.- N-No qui...ero per...der...te también- el Ojiazul abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña intentando calmarla.

-Shirone-chan yo no pienso dejarte sola y menos ahora.- Shirone sintió con su "hermano mayor" acariaba su espalda con cariño intentando calmarla.- sabes que tu hermana y yo siempre vamos ha estar para ti no importa si no puedes vernos o estemos mal. Nosotros siempre vamos a volver hacia ti sin importar lo difícil que sea el camino.- la Nekomata levantó su mirada para encarar al rubio.

-¿Lo prometes?.- El rubio no respondió enseguida el simplemente se llevó su mano a su frente tomando su protector sacándolo de su frente generando curiosidad en la Toujou que miro una de las pertenencias más valiosas del rubio separarse de el.

\- Lo prometo Shirone-chan y esto será la prueba de ello.- Naruto con algo de dificultad se separó de la pequeña para poner su banda en el cuello de la chica de cabello blanco que se sorprendió ante esa acción.- Este objeto como el collar que le di a tu hermana simbolizara nuestro vínculo y mi compromiso con ustedes así que espero que lo cuides mucho- Shirone asintió rápidamente a las palabras del rubio que le dedicó una sonrisa a la pequeña provocando lo abrazo con más fuerza.-( Esto es muy doloroso no se cuanto podré seguir resistiendo.)- Naruto se mordió el labio intentando soportar el dolor que el provocaba la muestra de cariño de la niña mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su ojo derecho sin ser notada por Shirone.

-Oh si Naruto-Onichan creo que debería ir a la arena creo que va a pasar algo importante o eso me dijo Sairaorg-san- Naruto bajo la mirada con curiosidad.

\- ¿hace cuanto te lo dijo?.- Shirone se separó de Naruto para mirar sus dedos como si contará algo para después asentir y mirar al rubio con algo de seriedad.

\- No se.- Naruto tuvo una gota de sudor en su frente ante esa respuesta.- pero me dijo que apenas despertarás te lo dijera- Naruto asintió levemente para empezar a moverse notando la ausencia de su camisa y de su chaleco Naranja en ve de ello se encontró con una gran cantidad de vendas algo que no le gustó nada a la pequeña que no dijo nada solo se dio vuelta y se acercó a la ropa del rubio para alcanzarsela siendo recibida por este que miro el deplorable estado de su ropa causando un suspiro en el Uzumaki que saco un pequeño pergamino de sus pantalones del que saco una camisa de mallas que le quedaba algo ajustada.- maldición yo que amaba esta chaqueta pero que se le va hacer.- Naruto con algo de lentitud salió de la cama para así mirar el pésimo estado en el que estaba generando algo de dolor en Yuna y preocupados en Shirone.- Será mejor volver. -Vamos Shirone-chan.- la Toujou asintió a las palabras del Uzumaki tomando la mano de este que le sonrió alegremente antes de Salir del lugar.

DE VUELTA A LA ARENA.

Las cosas en la arena estaban bastante aburridas a parecer del público algo que mantenía tenso a Rize que analizaba atentamente los combates que hubieron después de la salida del Uzumaki de la arena; después de la pelea de Naruto y Yami vino un nuevo combate de Lilith que como era de esperarse salió victoriosa de manera fácil generando decepción en la gente que vio con ansías el desastroso y pobré combate entre los dos exponentes más importantes del torneo: Sairaorg Bael y Diadora Astaroth que se vio superado rápidamente por la fuerza y velocidad del primero, El Bael al recibir la indicación de Rize no tardó en atacar a su oponente logrando derrotarlo con tan solo do puñetazo de los cuales no pudo defenderse el Astaroth que no tuvo la oportunidad de utilizar su afamada y poderosa magia algo que generó decepción en Ajuka, quien fue el centro de burlas de Falbium ante la ausencia de Serafall que después de la visita de las dos enfermeras encargadas de la salud del rubio se había mantenido en silencio mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo espero alguna decisión sobre la continuidad del Uzumaki en el torneo sabiendo el riesgo que corría la vida de este si seguía participando en el torneo. Sirzech mantenía su mirada fija en el palco de los participantes esperando la aparición del rubio de ojos azules analizado las palabras de las enfermeras y de su amiga sobre la salida de Naruto del torneo pero cada vez que decidía sacar al rubio a el venía la imagen de su hermana atada a ese arrogante y prepotente chico Raiser Phoenix, el pelirrojo aveces se preguntaba cómo un adolescente podía ser tan arrogante como para creer que por su nombre podía tener todo lo que quisiera y eso de alguna manera incluía a su pequeña hermana y eso era algo que el intentaría impedír con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto llegó al palco de participantes con Shirone en brazos ganándose la mirada de todos los demás que inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza al Uzumaki identificando todas sus heridas las cuales les serían de utilidad si lrs tocaba luchar con el aún lo que no sabían es que el rubio y su compañera de cabello rojo habían captado las mirada y las había identificado como amenaza por lo que el Uzumaki mantenía alerta a todos los movimientos a su alrededor.

\- Veo que ese idiota te dejo algunos recuerdos.- Naruto ladeó la cabeza encarando a Sairaorg que se le acercaba con una sonrisa.- Te ves terrible amigo. ¿Seguro puedes seguir.?- el Bael al estar cerca del rubio se arrodilló para estar en la misma altura que Shirone.- Veo que cuidaste bien de el. Dime no te dio problemas ¿verdad?.- la Toujou sonrió con gracia mientras asentía a las palabras del pelinegro.

-Veo que no te han eliminado. Y contestado a tu pregunta yo no caeré hasta ganar esta cosa.- Sairaorg sonrió con fuerza ante las palabras de Naruto admirando la gran determinación que tenía este.- Pero dime, ¿qué pasa por que nadie está luchando?- el Bael sonrió de lado ante la pregunta.

\- Es por que dentro de poco empezaran los 4tos de final y tenemos unos minutos de descanso aún nadie los necesita todas estas peleas han sido decepcionantes.- El Uzumaki se sorprendió ante esa revelación por que cuando el luchó aún estaban el 16vos de final.- y antes de que preguntes estuviste en la enfermería alrededor de dos horas y en eso se han eliminado a la mayoría de los participantes. Yo diría que apartir de ahora empiezan las verdaderas batallas.- Naruto asintió agradecido analizando el lugar logrando ver a esas dos chicas de uniforme identico; Lilith y Mira mientras más alejado se encontraban dos chicos y dos chica que lo miraban con arrogancia total.-Oi Naruto es el momento. Rize nos está llamando.- Naruto miro a la arena donde el rubio les dedicaba una mirada y un asentamiento.

\- Ya vuelvo Shirone-chan. Por favor quédate aquí no tardaré mucho .- la pequeña de cabello blanco asintió con algo de temor esperando que su Oni-chan no saliera lastimado otra vez.

Naruto y los demás no tardaron en llegar a la arena donde todas las personas los recibieron con una ovación que se intensificó con la entrada del Uzumaki pero se detuvo cuando todos vieron las vendas que rodeaban la mayoría del rubio que decidió ignorar los murmullos que se formaron en el lugar.

-Ha llegado la hora de empezar una nueva fase emde este gran torneo. Es momento de entrar en la fase final los combates. En este momento nuestro círculo seleccionador esta emparejado a los participantes en un combate Único donde se enfrentarán por un puesto en la Semifinales.- Todo el estadio permaneció en silencio ante lo escuchado esperando ver grandes batallas de lo que quedaba del torneo.- Bien es momento de ver los emparejamientos.- al terminar de hablar frente a Rize aparecio el misterioso círculo dejando ver los combates provocando un silencio total por lo que veían...

*Akiko Tamae vs Kai Kokoro*

*Hikari Aoi vs Lilith Asami*

*Mira Yamana vs Takashi Kuzao*

*Naruto Uzumaki vs Sairaorg Bael*

Continuará...


	14. capitulo 14

**_Capítulo 14: Una Tarde Lejos De La Batalla_**

El lugar quedó en silencio al ver los combates que vendrían, o mejor dicho todo quedó en silencio por la última pelea que había dado el círculo, una pelea que todos los presentes esperaban en la final o en el peor de los casos semifinales o en 4to de final y eso parecía estar presente en los participantes que pasaban con descaro la mirada entre los dos jóvenes, quienes permanecían en sus lugares sin decir nada solo miraban hacia el frente esperando el momento de abandonar la arena para que todo empezará por que ambos sabían que solo había dos formas de salr de eso; y esas eran rendirse y retirarse algo que nunca de dos haría y la otro era luchar y ganarle al otro para poder seguir adelante por que perder no era una opción para ellos. Shirone por su parte solo pudo sentir preocupación por su "hermano mayor" sabiendo el peligro que corría al enfrentarse a Sairaorg, alguien que no había tenido la necesidad de luchar con todas sus fuerzas algo que mantenía preocupada a la pequeña que aunque no lo había visto luchar podía sentir un gran poder y fuerza en el que en esos momentos seguramente era mayor a la de Naruto y eso la asustaba por que no importaba lo que le dijera al rubio el insistiría en luchar y nadie podría impedírselo.

-¡¡Sean decidido los combates es momento de empezar con ellos!!- la personas aplaudieron aún sorprendidos por lo que vendrían.-¡¡Por favor les pido a todos los participantes volver al palco, se les dará diez minutos minutos para prepararse y para recuperarse de las batallas anteriores - Naruto y compañía solo asintieron para enseguida dirigirse a las escaleras que conectaba la arena con el palco.

Naruto al llegar al palco rápidamente se acerco a Shirone dedicándole una sonrisa sabiendo lo que le pasaba por la mente a la pequeña que sin perder tiempo abrazo al rubio que la recibio con algo de dificultad por la fuerza que está ejercía en el agarre. El Uzumaki se separo un poco de la chica para enseguida levantarla en sus brazos mirando a la pequeña que simplemente se escondió en el cuello del rubio.

-Oi Shirone-chan, ¿que pasa?- La pequeña sostuvo con más fuerza el cuello del rubio, el cual dio un pesado suspiro para enseguida empezar a acariciar la cabeza de la niña.- Se que estás preocupada pero sabes que esto es necesario para ayudar a tu hermana además cuando todo esto termine los tres podremos terminar nuestro día junto. Dime, no te gustaría que los tres estuvieramos juntos comiendo un helado en el Parque después de un día de diversión entre los tres. ¿no te gustaría eso?.- la Toujou saco su rostro del cuello rubio para mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Lo prometes?- Naruto asintió para enseguida levantar su meñique izquierdo para que la niña lo tomara con el suyo.

\- Lo prometo. Y tú sabes que yo nunca rompo mis promesas.- la pequeña sonrio con algo de felidad haciendo que el rubio también lo hiciera.- Ahora será mej...- Naruto se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte gruñido que escapó del estómago de la pequeña que se sonrojo con fuerza.- que te parece si vamos a comer algo mientras llega mi turno.- La niña asintió al avergonzada para que el rubio empezará a caminar siendo observado por todos los demás.

\- ¿A donde vas Naruto?- el Uzumaki miro hacia un lado encontrandose con Sairaorg que lo miraban con curiosidad.- No me digas que te retiraras por que te toca conmigo. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- el rubio lo miro con diversión antes de seguir adelante.

\- Por que te tendría miedo. He sido yo el que ha luchado con los más fuertes para llegar aquí no como ustedes que han tenido el camino facil. La batalla conmigo será tu primera y última prueba en este torneo. Si logras ganarme serás el que se enfrente a Rize pero solo será posible si me ganas y te advierto que te daré todos los golpes que los anteriores participantes no te dieron.- el Bael sonrió ante esa respuesta sabiendo que el rubio estaba bastante enojado por la desigualdad de los caminos que ambos tuvieron que recorrer para llegar a ese momento. - ahora si no te molesta iré a comer algo. Nos vemos en un rato.- Naruto siguió caminando recibiendo miradas de enojo de los demás participantes que se sintieron ofendidos por todo lo dicho anteriormente pero no eso no le importo al rubio que simplemente los ignoto para seguir adelante.

\- Esto será muy interesante.- Sairaorg sonrió para recostarse en la pared para mirar la salida por donde salió el rubio.- ahora veremos de que estás echo Naruto-El pelinegro miro a los demás participantes analizado todo lo dicho por el rubio sobre el finalista.- puede que tengas razón y eso hace mucho más interesante nuestra batalla.- el Bael cerró los ojos esperando su turno de pelear.

EN EL PALCO DE LOS MAOS.

Mientras Naruto y Shirone abandonaban el lugar Sirzech y compañía permanecían en silencio esperando el inicio de las batallas mejor dicho la mayoría de los presentes estaban más ansiosos por la batalla que vendría entre uno de los poderes jóvenes demonios que había dado el Underwold contra un misterio chico que había llegado hasta los cuartos después de derrotar a los más fuertes de el torneo consiguiendo con ello el cariño y aprecio del público. Pero para Sirzech este el rival más peligroso para el rubio ya que este estaba en mejores condiciones y estaba mucho más descansado.

-Sirzech-dono parece distraido. No me digas que está preocupado por ese chico.- el pelirrojo miro seriamente a su compañero de poco cabello que parecía divertirse con lo que pasaba.

\- Puede que este preocupado por Naruto pero estoy seguro que el podrá salir de esta batalla victorioso después de todo el es un luchador y no dejará que esto lo detenga.- todos los presentes miraron con curiosidad al Mao. - El aún debe cumplir una promesa y estoy seguro que no se rendirá hasta cumplirla.- el pelirrojo de puso de pie para mirar a su familia.- Será mejor ir a comer algo. No he comido desde la mañana y quiero estar presente para la batalla de Naruto. Dime Rias-chan, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- la chica miro a su compañera Akeno que le dedicó una sonrisa de afirmación para que la pelirroja asintiera a su hermano que empezó a caminar siendo observado por los demás que aún pensaban en todo lo dicho por el pelirrojos en lo que transcurría en el torneo sobre el rubio demostrado una confianza en este.

\- Espera Sirzech-chan nosotras también quisiéramos acompañarlos.- asi la castaña y la mujer de cabello blanco enseguida empezaron a caminar hacia sus hijos y/o esposo que las esperaron con una sonrisa para así abandonar el lugar.

\- Quisiera conocer a ese chico parece ser que Sirzech espera mucho de el y le tiene mucha confianza. ¿Cual sera la razón de eso?- Ajuka miro con curiosidad a Serafall que permanecía cerca de su hermana que parecía muy concentrada en la arena.

\- Vamos Shitori-chan, Tsunaki-chan quisiera ver como están Mira y Lilith además creo que sería bueno ver si nesecitan algo- las dos chicas de lente asintieron a lo dicho por la Mao para enseguida empezar a caminar junto a ella.

CON NARUTO.

al salir del estadio Naruto y Shirone rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el restaurante de Joshiki donde para sorpresa de la pequeña abundaban los clones del rubio que al verlos entrar no perdieron tiempo y los guiaron a una de las mesas donde ambos pudieran tener privacidad sabiendo por lo que pasaba la Nekomata desde el incidente de su hermana.

\- Shirone-chan dime, ¿como se encontraba tu hermana despues de que saliera?.- la pequeña bajo la mirada recordando un poco el estado de su hermana.

\- Según me dijo Chiyo-obasan esta un poco mejor desde que la mañana y dijo que puede que resista un poco más de lo planeado.- Naruto le agradeció mentalmente a Yuna por su ayuda con Kuroka.

-Sabes eso es muy bueno por que dentro de poco podré conseguir la lagrima.- el rubio sonrió con algo de alegría intentando contagiar a la chica.- Verás que dentro de poco las dos estarán reunidas de nuevo.- la Toujou siguió con la mirada agachada algo que preocupo al rubio.- Oi que pasa Shirone-chan. No crees que ese es un motivo para estar feliz.- Naruto miro hacia un lado donde ya venían los clones con un tazón de ramen y unos Origiri que pusieron frente a ambos.

\- Naruto-onichan, ¿Tu estás seguro que puedes ganar?- el rubio ladeó la cabeza con confusión, el adecir verdad no esperaba esa pregunta.- Es que tu estas muy herido y ese sujeto es muy fuerte. N-No se si pue...das ga..nar y no qui...sie..ra per..der...lo a am...- la niña se detuvo cuando sintió la mano del rubio sobre su cabeza generando que está levantara la mirada encontrandose con una sonrisa de parte del Uzumaki.

\- No debes pensar en eso. Yo no pienso perder ante nadie en este torneo y además tienes que tenerme algo de confianza. Oh vamos no has visto como le he pateado el trasero a todos esos idiotas. Yo soy invencible jajajajaja.- la pequeña dejo escapar una pequeña carcajadas por el comentario del rubio que empezó a flexinar los brazos en unas cómicas pose que prolongaron las risas de la pequeña.

-Naruto-onichan eres un baka.- el rubio le sonrió a la niña para enseguida empezar a comer su ramen.

-Eh eh Shirone-chan es mejor que empieces a comer por que no tenemos mucho tiempo.- la Nekomata enseguida asintió a la orden de Naruto que están saboreando cada bocado de su comida, deleitándose con el sabor de esa magnífica comida que para el era un manjar de dioses.-Te extrañe mucho Ramen-chan. No puedo creer todo el tiempo que pase sin ti. Por favor nunca me dejes.- tanto los clones como Shirone tuvieron una gran gota de sudor en frente por tal demostración de cariño de parte del rubio original que parecía inmerso en su mundo.

-"Naruto-kun creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre tu afición por el ramen."- Naruto al escuchar esas palabras palideció ligeramente sabiendo a lo que iba la Kitsune.

-(Q-Que Qui..eres de..cir Yuna-chan.)- Yuna no dijo nada solo permaneció en silencio generando más temor en el rubio.

-" Ya lo hablaremos cuando termine torneo así que aprovecha por que no podrás comer ramen por un largoooo tiempo".- el Uzumaki asintió con lágrimas en los ojos algo que le causó curiosidad en la pequeña ya que pudo ver como los clones también empezaban llorar.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL UNDERWOLD

Mientras Naruto se resignaba a su nueva vida sin su amado ramen, Sirzech y compañía permanecía sentado en una gran mesa donde los platos sucios eran retirados por chicas con traje de maid. Dejando la mesa limpia donde todas las mujeres dirigían su mirada a la unica presencia masculina del lugar que permanecía en silencio pensando en sus últimas acciones realizadas en torno a la participación del Uzumaki en el torneo.

-Oni-sama- Sirzech salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su hermana menor.- Tu crees que es correcto que dejes participar a Naruto-san en el torneo en su estado actual.- el pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente ante la pregunta.

\- Rias-chan no importa lo que yo crea, Naruto no dejará que lo saque del torneo.- El Mao miro detenidamente a su alrededor notando que era el centro de atención.- Como ya dije el no pelea por el mismo, el pelea para salvar un ser querido. Es por esa razón que yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Además el ya a sufrido demasiado como para que yo lo saqué no sería justo para el que yo rompiera El tracto después de todo lo que el ha tenido que soportar.- las cuatro mujeres miraron sorprendidas al hombre esperando una explicación sobre el tema.

-Sirzech que trato hiciste con ese chico.- la voz de Grayfia fue fría y tajan generando que el Lucifer se maldijera ante su descuidó.

-El y yo hicimos un trato para que participara en mi nombre en el torneo dandome a mi el deseo del ganador a cambio de algo.- el pelirrojo soltó un último suspiro para poder continuar.- Verán Naruto tenía planeado participar en el torneo para poder salvar a la hermana de la pequeña que esta a su lado. El planeaba pedir una lágrima de Fénix como deseo y como el tenia una entrada de las más nefastas en el torneo decidí ofrecerle el trato.- el pelirrojo llevó su mano a la mesa donde se encontraba una taza de té, llevandose el recipiente a la boca intentando calmar un poco un amargo sabor que aparecio en su boca además de sentir como su garganta se secaba con cada palabra.- Rias-chan dime, ¿tu estas feliz con tu compromiso?.- la adolescente se quedó en silencio descubriendo la intención de su hermana al igual que las demás presentes.

\- Tu quieres utilizar a ese chico para romper el compromiso de Rias y Raiser. A caso estás loco, no ves los problemas que eso puede generar en el mundo. Además no eres consciente de el martirio que debe estar pasando ese muchacho por esto. Es posible que Rize sepa de tu intención y por eso le puesto esos enfrentamientos a ese joven.- el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio ante lo dicho por su madre.

\- Tu piensas que no lo se. Tu piensas que no lamento mis acciones pero eso es lo que tengo que hacer para romper un compromiso que tu y mi padre hicieron para condenar a mi hermana. Acaso ustedes no ven que ese mocoso solo la ve como un objeto o una pertenencia.- La mesa quedó en silencio ante lo presentado por Sirzech que parecía estsruy molesto.- Yo desde el primer momento le dije a Naruto cuales eran mis intenciones y el aún conociendo las dificultades y problemas que tendría que enfrentar, el decidió ayudarme por que el entiende lo que es estar preocupado por un ser querido. El sabe lo que es sufrir por un ser querido. El intenta salvar a su amiga e intenta ayudarme a mi en el proceso aún sabiendo lo que tiene que enfrentar.- el pelirrojo al terminar de hablar se sintió sofocada por todo lo dicho pero a la vez se sentía aliviado por que ya no tendría que esconder sus intenciones. Sirzech al ver que sus compañeras no decían nada se puso de pie.- Ahora si me disculpan tengo que volver a la arena. Quisiera hablar con Naruto ante de que luche.- sin esperar alhuns respuesta el Mao salió del lugar dejando a las mujeres en silencio y con mucho que pensar.

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO.

Naruto y Shirone caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad después de terminar su comida donde el rubio no dejo de llorar ante la idea de no poder volver a comer su preciado ramen por orden de su querida amiga Yuna que permanecía muy firme ante su decisión y eso torturaba al rubio que para aumentar su sufrimiento no pudo terminar de comer su plato por la urgencia de la pequeña en volver a la arena. El Uzumaki dejando sus quejas de lado pudo ver como a un lado de la calle se ubivaba un pequeño puesto de helado generando que este se acercara a el junto a Shirone queriendo concluir la tarde que el rubio no pudo terminar la tarde que les habia prometido a las hermanas al menos con una de ellas.

\- Dime Shirone-chan, ¿te gustaría un helado?.- la Toujou asintió frenéticamente a la pregunta del rubio que le dedicó una sonrisa.- de Chocolate ¿verdad?- la chica volvío a asentir para que ambos llegarán al frente.- Dos helados de Chocolate por favor.- El señor le sonrió al rubio que reviso su porta kunai en busca de dinero cuestiónandose sobre cómo este seguía intacto a diferencia de su ropa que se encontraba en su mayoría destruido algo sumamente curioso.

-aqui están chico.- el rubio rápidamente saco el dinero para entregárselo al señor.- espero que los disfruten y que vuelvan pronto.- Naruto le sonrió al vendedor al mismo tiempo que recibía los helados.

-Toma Shirone-chan- el Uzumaki curiosamente sintió que le olvidaba muy importantes y no sabía que.- Vamos Shirone-chan creo que es el momento de volver a la are... !!Maldición se me hizo tarde!!- el rubio sin previo aviso tomó a la pequeña niña en su brazos para enseguida saltar al tejado más cercano para enseguida empezar a correr hacia la arena sin tomarle importante a las extrañas edificaciónes que dificultaban su correr por sus formas y estilos.

EN LA ARENA.

Sairaorg miraba con fastidio como el combate entré Mira y Takashi terminaba dando como ganador a la chica que volvió a su lugar bajo la mirada de todos que había disfrutado de los combates ya visto que había dejando como finalistas a Lilith y Kai que habían dado un espectáculo decente a diferencia de los combates anterior . Pero aún si las personas presentes solo podían estar ansiosos por el combate que todos estaban esperando desde que lo anunciaron dos horas atrás.

-!!Querido público hemos visto grandes batallas en estos 4tos de Final y dentro de poco empezaran una de las batallas más esperadas de este torneo pero para ellos esperaremos una minutos para poder limpiar el campo de batalla para la próxima y última batalla de estos 4tos de final- Sairaorg miro hacia la entrada del palco esperando que el rubio Uzumaki entra en cualquier momento algo que no pasa y que causaba un gruñido en la garganta del chico que se estaba molestando por la impuntualidad del Uzumaki.

\- Te daré una paliza Naruto.- el Bael cerró los ojos esperando la llegada del Uzumaki que debido a su retraso tendría que lidiar con el enojo de su oponente.

EN EL PALCO DE LOS MAOS.

Sirzech había regresado minutos atrás de su comida con su familia para enseguida buscar al rubio Uzumaki con la mirada dándose cuenta que el rubio no estaba por lo que envió a un de sus hombres a buscarlo mientras el regresaba a su lugar esperando tener noticias del rubio.

-Sirzech-sama, el Joven Uzumaki no se encuentra en los alrededores del estadio.- el pelirrojo volvió la mirada al chico con que sintió algo de terror por la mirada seria de poderoso hombre.

-Muchas gracias Lux-chan, Puedes retirarte antes de que te arranquen la cabeza.- el pobre chico salió despedido de la sala preso al miedo dejando solo a los cuatro Maos solos.- Agradezco que las chicas no esté aquí por que algo me dice que esto se podrá feo.-Serafall miro con algo de inocencia a su amigo que se dedicó a soltar un suspiro.-Ummm, ¿donde estará Naruto-kun en este momento?- el pelirrojo miro hacia la arena notando como una cabellera rubia aparecia por el túnel que conectaba la salida con la arena.

-Parece ser que está aquí.- la chica y los demás miro con curiosidad al Gremory para después seguir su mirada encontrandose con un muy agitado Naruto que dejaba en el suelo a su pequeñas acompañante que lo miraba con diversión.

CON NARUTO.

Shirone miro con diversión como Naruto intentaba con algo de dificultad recuperar la respiración después de la larga acelerada corrida que había echo para volver al lugar. En cambio Naruto miraba con algo de cansancio como todos los participantes que aún no eran lo miraban con mucha curiosidad.

-Shirone-chan creo que es mi turno de luchar.- la pequeña miro con algo de tristeza al rubio que se puso de pie para acariciar la cabeza de la Toujou.- Por favor quédate aqui. Yo haré todo lo posible para ganar y para salvar a Kuroka-chan.- la pequeña sonrio con algo de tristeza para después asentir.- ahora el problema es quien te acompañará mientras yo esté luchando.- el rubio puso su mano en el mento pensando sus opciones.

\- Si quieres yo puedo cuidar a la pequeña mientras peleas.- Naruto rápidamente levantó su mirada encontrandose con esa chica de cabello rojo que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Lilith.

\- Enserio me harías ese favor.- la chica asintió con algo de lentitud para que el rubio le sonriera y asintiera.-Muchas gracias te debo una. Y Shirone-chan por favor no le causes problemas a Lilith-san mientras peleo.- al terminar de hablar Naruto dejo un beso en la cabeza de la chica para enseguida enderezarse.

-!!Les pido por favor a Naruto Uzumaki y a Sairaorg Bael dirigirse al centro de la arena para dar inicio a la última batalla de estos 4tos de final- Naruto suspiro pesadamente para enseguida empezar a caminar siendo seguido por Sairaorg que permanecía una mirada seria en su rostro.

\- Espero que estés listo para esto Naruto. Te aseguro que esto será tu última batalla en este torneo.- el rubio no respondió solo solo siguió caminando hasta el centro de la arena donde lo esperaba Rize.

\- Espero que estés listo para respaldar tus amenazas.- Naruto llevo su mano a su porta kunai para así sacar una de estas.

-¿Ambos están listos?.- ambos chicos asintieron con una mirada seria en sus rostros sin despegar sus ojos del otro.-!!Empiecen¡¡- al terminar de hablar Rize abandono la arena dejando solo a los dos chicos.

\- Que empiece el juego Naruto...

Continuará...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capítulo y espero ver sus comentarios sobre lo que vendrá en la historia.

Pd: estás son algunas respuestas sobre las dudas que tienen.

1) Naruto no tiene a Ddraig o alguna Sagred Gear la voz será algo que se explicará más adelante.

2) Naruto no va tener poderes adicionales a las que tenía en las primeras temporadas de las serie o las que ganó con el entrenamiento.

3) el modo Asura no puede ser usado por Naruto por que su cuerpo de adolescente no lo resistiría además de que Naruto aún no puede abrir el sello por que su cuerpo no resistiría el poder de Yuna en su totalidad.

4) la edad de Naruto es de 13 años por lo que el no conoce el no puede utilizar ni el modo Kurama o el modo Bijuu.

Así sin más que decir adios.


	15. capitulo 15

Capítulo 15: Naruto vs Sairaorg; La Batalla Empieza

Naruto se mantuvo firme en su lugar sin despegar su mirada de Sairaorg que le dedicaba una sonrisa desafiante al Uzumaki que a decir verdad le estaba molestando bastante la actitud desafiante y engreída que el Bael había adoptado desde la elección de las batallas. Naruto llevo su mirada a la Kunai que sostenía en su mano izquierda sabiendo la gran desventaja que tenía por su estado actual y por la diferencia de combate que ambos tuvieron por lo que el tendría que hacer para emparejar las cosas.

-(Yuna-chan en mi estado actual un ataque directo sería la peor opción verdad.)- la Bijuu tarareo suavemente analizado las alternativas que tenían.

-"Naruto esa opción no es la peor pero tampoco es la mejor. En estos momentos la opción más favo para es un combate a distancia para así evitarar que te golpeé por que como pudimos ver el tiene una fuerza demoledor y una gran velocidad así que para que esto funcione debes estar atento y alerta a todos sus movimientos y utilizar al máximo tus clones por que ellos serán claves para que ganes el combate. Además debes evitar a cualquier costo que te arrincone y que te lleve a su territorio."- Naruto asintió pausadamente a las palabras de la pelirroja.-" en este combate debes usar todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora tanto de mi como de Jiraiya."- la Bijuu al terminar de hablar envío su chakra al cuerpo del rubio curando lo mejor posible las heridas del rubio.

-¿Estas listo para besar el suelo Naruto?- el rubio no dijo nada el solo se mantuvo firme en su lugar.- Si tu no atacas yo lo haré.- antes de poder moverse Sairaorg vio con una sonrisa como el rubio hacia una posición de mano para que diez clones se abalanzaran sobre.- Si, de es lo que estába hablando.- el Bael se trono los nudillos para posteriormente retrasar sus piernas y extender su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado mientras mantenía su brazo izquierda cerca del cuerpo.

EN EL PALCO DE LOS MAOS.

Sirzech despegó la mirada de la arena para ver con una sonrisa como Lilith llegaba al lado de Serafall junto a la pequeña que siempre estába con Naruto que si mal no recuerdaba se llamaba Shirone la cual se acercó tímidamente a el generando curiosidad en los presentes.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Shirone.- la pequeña le dedicó una sonrisa timida al señor.- Dime me recuerdas, ¿Verdad?- Shirone asintió levemente a la pregunta.

-¿Usted es amigo de Naruto-onichan?- Todos quedaron atentos a la respuesta del Mao que ladeó su cabeza pensando alguna respuesta.

-Podria decirse que si. Además yo le prometí que lo ayudaría a conseguir la lágrima. ¿Tu sabes para qué la quiere?.- la pequeña bajo la mirada con tristeza ante esa pregunta.

-Es para mi hermana.- Sirzech miro hacia la entrada del palco donde pudo ver como su hermana y familia llegaban junto a otros personas que le hicieron fruncir el seño ligeramente.- alguien nos atacó a mi y a mi hermana hace unos días. El nos salvo a ambas p-pero e-ella fue en..vene..nada y la u-unica for...ma de sal..varla es esa co...sa.- Serafall rápidamente se acercó a la pequeña para abrazar intentando calmarla a la pequeña que había roto en llanto después de recordar el ataque.

-Tranquila... Yo me aseguraré de ayudar a Naruto-kun a conseguir la lágrima.- Serafall al terminar de hablar le dedicó una mirada al Lucifer que estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Además estoy seguro que Naruto no perderá ante nada. Después de todo te tiene a ti para apoyarlo.- la Toujou le sonrió al pelirrojo para enseguida asentir.

-Sirzech-dono esta Seguro que su representante ganara esta batalla.- Sirzech le dedicó una mirada seria a su compañero Falbium que le sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

\- Si estoy seguro que ganara.- el Mao de poco cabello ensanchó su sonrisa ante lo dicho provocando curiosidad en los demás que se acomodaron en sus lugares.

-En ese caso no le molestaría hacer una pequeña apuesta.- los dos Maos restantes miraron con curiosidad a Falbium.

-¿Una apuesta?.- Serafall miro hacia abajo encontrandose con una Shirone más calmada algo que la hizo sonreír.- ¿Que pretendes Falbium?- la OjiVioleta acarició con cariño a la pequeña mientras veía con seriedad a su compañero.

\- Solo le estoy ofreciendo a Sirzech-dono una pequeña apuesta. Si el está tan seguro de que su chico ganara no le molestara hacer una pequeña apuesta..- el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada a la arena donde Naruto seguía enviando clones contra Sairaorg que los disipaaba con algo de facilidad.

\- ¿Que tipo de apuestas?- el Mao de poco cabello sonrió con soberbia al ver que su compañero estába interesado.

-Nada del otro mundo. Solo que me darás para mi división a tu amada esposa Grayfia y a tus mejores hombres si el joven Bael pero si tu muchacho gana te daré lo que quieras.- todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante esa petición sin saber el por qué.

-!!Estas Loco Falbium. Eso que estás pidiendo es una locura¡¡.- el hombre solo ignoro las palabras de Serafall solo siguió su mirada en el pelirrojo que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿que le parece Sirzech-dono?. Le parece bien.- el Lucifer se mantuvo en silencio pensando en su posibles desicion.

\- Yo estaré feliz con la decisión y no la cuestionare.- el pelirrojo miro sorprendido a su esposa que se mantuvo sería en su lugar.

\- Es más que obvio que Sirzech no lo aceptara.- la mujer se levantó con Shirone en brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada seria al pelirrojo.

\- Yo... Acepto pero si Naruto gana y seguro que lo hará tu financieras una creación de un conjunto de Evil Pieses.- Así al terminar de hablar ambos se dieron las manos bajo la mirada preocupada de las femeninas del grupo.-( Espero ni me defraudes Naruto. Hay mucho en juego en esta pelea.)- el Mao le dedicó una mirada a una de las personas recién llegada junto a su hermana.

Esa persona era un joven de cabello rubio entre cortado que caian sobre unos ojos negros llenos de arrogancia que miraban a la arena. Este joven vestía con una con un chaleco rojo que hacia juego con unos pantalones cafes. Este joven es Raiser Phoenix hijo y heredero Rize Phoenix.

DE VUELTA A LA ARENA.

Sairaorg disipó al último clon que Naruto había enviado con una respiración pesada y entre cortado por el constante ataque de los clones que dejaron de llegar dándole paso a Naruto que sin perder tiempo llevo su mano izquierda a su porta kunai sacando de este una pequeña esfera de color negro que fue lanzada justo frente al Bael creando una cortina de humo generando que este volviera a su posición inicial esperando el ataque del rubio.

Naruto dentro de la cortina de humo creo rápidamente tres clones de sombras que dejaron que el original se adelantara unos pasos para enseguida seguirlo en su corrida. Sairaorg al ver que Naruto sonrió admirando por fin el ataque del rubio pero se le borro al ver como dos rubios más salian del humo.

-(De seguro el original es uno de los que vienen atrás.)-el pelinegro rápidamente corrió hacia los rubio, esquivando en el proceso al primer rubio que intento conectar un derechazo para concentrarse en los dos de atrás.

Los clones al ver que el enemigo se acercaba se detuvieron para encarar al Bael que en cuestión de Segundos esta frente a ellos atacando al clon que se encontraba a su derecha con un puñetazo que el clon agachó para conectar un patada de punta en la barbilla de Sairaorg que se elevó ligeramente solo para que el otro clon lo golpiara con un puñetazo al pecho mando hacia el original, quien al tenerlo cerca golpeó con fuerza la nuca del chico con parte del antebrazo haciéndolo girar con fuerza para posteriormente golpear pesadamente el suelo con el rostro. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás llegando a donde sus clones esperando que el Bael se levantará con una sonrisa y un corte en la mejilla de la cual se escurría un hilo de sangre.

\- Buena táctica Naruto. Esos golpes en verdad me dolieron.- el Bael se sacudió el polvo de su ropa.- asi es más divertido esto.- antes de poder responder algo Naruto ladeó su cabeza esquivando un derechazo de Sairaorg que sintió como el rubio lo tomaba del brazo para girar sobre si mismo y lanzar al joven contra los clones que lo recibieron con un fuerte puñetazo entre los dos que mandaron contra la pared de la arena dejando incrustado en el.

El rubio no despegó la mirada de Sairaorg que mantenía la una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caía al suelo para mirar al rubio con fiereza solo recibiendo una mirada de seria del Uzumaki. Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando sintió que el clon a su derecha generando que este se sobresaltara mientras miraba al lugar donde se encontraba el clon encontrandose con una nube de humo.

-(Q-Que paso. No vi cuando se movió.)- Naruto miro hacia todas las direcciones buscando a su oponente pero solo se encontraba con lugares vacíos algo que lo preocupaba de sobre manera.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- Naruto fue lanzado contra una gran roca que sobre salia de la arena por un poderoso izquierda que le conecto el Bael en la espalda.

Naruto atravesó la roca como si nada para rodar por la arena para golpear con la muralla levantando una nube de tierra bajo la mirada impactada de todos en la arena que no vieron en ningún momento el movimiento del chico.

\- "Naruto-kun debes estar más atento. Ese chico es mucho más rápido y fuerte que tu."- Naruto asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba del suelo.-"Tienes que utilizar más tus instintos y reflejos para poder anticipar los ataque de ese chico."- Yuna envío su chakra por el cuerpo del rubio curando las heridas de éste.

Sairaorg sonrió al ver como Naruto se levantaba con una mirada seria que le dedicaba indicándole lo molesto que estába. El Bael no le tomo atención a la mirada se abalanzó rápidamente hacia el rubio lanzando un derechazo que Naruto eludió ladeando la cabeza para conectar un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago del joven demonios que recibió en la mandíbula una patada de giro que el rubio lanzó algo que alejo ligeramente a Sairaorg. Este se repuso rápidamente del golpe para conertarle un puñetazo descendente en la cabeza de Naruto, el cual contra atacó con un izquierdazo en el pecho del chico que no se quedó atrás, el Bael le intento conectar un rodillazo pero el Uzumaki interpuso sus dos brazos en forma de X para si empezar un intercambio de golpes entre ambos chicos que en esos momentos ya no se molestaban en esquivar los golpes del otro solo en lastimar al otro y demostrar cual era mas fuerte mediante a sus puños. Naruto ladeó su cabeza esquivando un puñetazo que Sairaorg le lanzó generando que el Bael dejara una abertura en su defensa que Naruto aprovecho para conectar un gancho en la mandíbula del chico que desestabilizó ligeramente por el golpe pero Naruto no se detuvo allí ya que de manera rápida creo un Rasengan para abalanzarse sobre el chico.

-Rasengan- Sairaorg salto hacia un lado evitando el ataque pero al hacerlo fue recibido por un poderoso derechazo que lo envío lejos de los rubios.- No debiste olvidarte de mi clon.- Naruto le envío una mirada a sus manos notando los cortes y raspones que tenía sus nudillos por todos los golpes conectados para después dirigir su mirada al frente donde ya se encontraba de pie Sairaorg.

\- Naruto veo que te has recuperado de tus peleas anteriores.- al terminar de hablar el Bael escupió una bocanada de sangre para mostrar una sonrisa desafiante.- Esperó que esto no sea todo lo que puedas hacer por que ahora empezará la verdadera batalla.- el Bael desaparecio de la vista de todos para aparecer frente al rubio lanzando una patada lateral que Naruto bloqueo con sus antebrazos logrando apaciguar gran parte del golpe pero aún así fue desplazado hacia un lado.

Naruto se agachó esquivando un puñetazo para intentar conectar una patada ascendente que no logro llegar al chico. El Uzumaki escupió una gran cantidad de sangre gracias a un brutal rodillazo en la boca del estomago solo para recibir un derechazo en su rostro logrando que el rubio retrocediera algo aturdido. El Bael barrio los pies del rubio para unir sus manos en un mazo para así golpear con el abdomen de Uzumaki mandolo directo al suelo donde se creó un gran cráter por el golpe mientras una gran cantidad de sangre escapaba de la boca de Naruto que escuchaba con fuerza los gritos de Yuna que le pedía que se levantará.

Sairaorg no espero reacción de Naruto el rápidamente se dirigió al rubio para tomarlo de su pie derecho impidiendo que este se levantará. El Uzumaki sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor cuando su enemigo lo lanzó contra una de las murallas con brutalidad una y otra vez bajo la mirada sorprendida y angustiada de los demás. El Bael al ver la poca resistencia de Naruto lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la arena donde el cuerpo permanecía inerte.

-"Naruto-kun debes levantarte. Tu aún puedes hacer más. Vamos aún debes seguir luchando."- el rubio no dijo nada el solo se levantó de manera lenta y dolorosa mientras de su boca caia un hilo de sangre.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes idiota.- Sairaorg miro de mala manera al rubio que levantó su mirada mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.- conozco a una anciana que golpe más fuerte que tu.- sin ser visto por el enfurecido Bael el Uzumaki saco una Kunai de su porta kunai para esconderla en su mano.

El pelinegro apareció en un parpadeo frente al rubio lanzando una patada ascendente que Naruto esquivó dando un giro que ayudó a este a cortar un costado del Bael que gruñio de dolor por el ardor y ese descuido provocó un corte en la mejilla de este que se retiró de un salto solo para ser seguido por el rubio que soltó la Kunai para meter su mano al porta kunai para de manera veloz lanzar su mano al frente repetidas veces haciendo de manera extraña que Sairaorg se quedará quieto mientras Naruto abria y cerraba su boca con fuerza.

\- Esto lo aprendí de ti Sasuke. Esperó que te guste mi versión.- La lado de Naruto apareció un clon de este que sin perder el tiempo saco un sello explosivo, al cual le envío un poco de chakra para enseguida cortarlo por la mitad generando una pequeña llamarada que aprovecho el rubio para trazar sellos.- Yuukaze no Jutsu (Jutsu del Vendaval)- de la boca del rubio salió un gran soplo que genero que la llamara se volviera una bola de fuego que mientras avanzaban dejaba ver cinco hilos de fuego que se acercaban al Bael que se movía con fuerza intentando liberarse sin tener éxito.

\- "grrr" Maldición.- Naruto relajo el cuerpo al ver como el fuego rodeaba a su oponente para enseguida soltar los cables sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo.

-(Yuna-chan, ¿que tan mal estoy?.- Naruto llevo su mano a su rostro limpiando así sus mejillas y labios que se encontraban llenos de sangre.

-"estás muy mal Naruto-kun, tienes algunas costillas rotas y algunos músculos desgarrador y mi chakra ya no te estás curando ahora te está quemando por su uso excesivo."- Naruto asintió pausadamente a lo dicho por su amiga haciendo que tres clones aparecian a sus lados intentando ignorar el dolor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-(Será mejor equiparar las cosas un poco.)- en las manos de los tres clones aparecieron tres Rasengan mientras el original miraba detenidamente como el fuego se extinguía.-( Solo tendré una oportunidad será mejor aprovecharla)- el rubio original extendió su mano a un lado mientras un Rasengan un poco más pequeño y más claro aparecia en su mano izquierda mientras un fuerte chirrido se apoderaba de todo el lugar.

Las llamas se dispersaron de manera lenta dejando ver a Sairaorg con unas quemaduras y con algunos cortes y moretones que el rubio había logrado hacerle durante la batalla pero lo que más resaltaba era una mirada seria algo que esté no había mostrado durante toda la batalla y eso curiosamente le provocó una sonrisa a Naruto que había podido borrar la sonrisa prepotente que el chico le mostró durante toda la pelea. Los clones sin esperar algo se abalanzaron sobre el Bael que emisión un bufido antes de correr contra los clones mientras el original sonreia.

Sairaorg esquivo un al primer clon haciendo a un lado para después agacharse eludiendo al segundo clones que choco con el primero generando un pequeño choque Pero cuando estaba listo para esquivar al último, este alejo el Rasengan para golpear al Bael con una patada de lado que logró desconcertarlo un poco algo que el clon aprovecho para tomar con su mano libre y lanzarlo contra el original que sin perder tiempo corrió contra el Bael para golpearlo con la esfera en la boca del estomago.

-Fuuton: Rasengan- Sairaorg salió disparado hacia atrás mientras unos cortes aparecían en el cuerpo de este por la expansión de la esfera que poco a poco crecía cubriendo el cuerpo del chico.

-!!AAAHHH¡¡- el Uzumaki cayó de rodillas mientras un pequeño domo de viento cubría al chico de cabello negro acachando los gritos de este.

Todos los representantes permanecían en silencio ante la gran demostración que ambos jóvenes estaban dando a los ojos de todos algo que ninguno de los otros participantes demostró a lo largo de todo el torneo exceptuando al Uzumaki que había demostrado con creces su válida en cada batalla. Mientras eso ocurría en el palco de los Maos todos permanecían en silencio ante lo que pasaba en la arena. Aún que algunos estaban en silencio era por el deplorable estado en que el rubio estaba y más por todo lo que había pasado para abrirse paso hasta ese momento y más por lo que le deparaba.

\- Ese chico está perdido. Ahora Sairaorg demostrara todo su poder.- todos miraron con curiosidad a Raiser que permanecía con una sonrisa burlona.- Parece ser que usted perderá esta apuesta -Sirzech-sama.- Serafall miro de reojo a Shirone que no despegaba su mirada de la arena.

-Tranquila Naruto-kun no perderá.- la Mao acarició la espalda de la chica transmitiéndole un poco de tranquilidad.

Naruto recuperó la respiración justo cuando el domo se dispersaba el domo donde se dejó ver a un muy mal herido Sairaorg que en sus manos se dejaba ver una extraña y antigua hacha que le daba a Naruto un mal y exrraño presentimiento.

-"Parece ser que perdiste la apuesta Querido Sairaorg".- Naruto pudo ver como la extraña hacha brillaba tenuemente.- No dijiste que no habría necesidad de utilizarme en este torneo.- el Bael le dedicó una mirada seria al rubio que permanecía alerta.- en este estado tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo mi poder. Dime aun así quieres usarlo.

-(Esa arma tiene una presencia en su interior y es mucho más fuerte que Sairaorg.)- Naruto sintió una gran preocupación al ver como el brillo se intensificaba.

\- Regulus Active- Naruto miro expectivamente como el brillo poco a poco tomaba la forma de un gran León que dio un fuerte rugido al aire antes de desaparecer y perder la forma dejando solo el destello que se extinguía poco a poco dejando ver algo que al rubio le sorprendió.

Frente a Naruto se encontraba Sairaorg cubierto de una brillante y llamativa armadura dorada que tenía semejanzas a un gran León que emitía un aura de ferocidad e intimidación que dejando al público maravillado por lo hermosa de la armadura. Naruto levantó sus brazos en X bloqueando un poderoso derechazo que le lanzó Sairaorg mandado hacia la muralla en un mal dolor mientras su brazo izquierdo caía a un lado envuelto en sangre que salia de su hombro.

-(!!Me rompio el brazo de un solo golpe!!. Es mucho más fuerte que antes. ¿Sera por esa extraña armadura?.)- Naruto mordió su labio inferior intentando soportar el dolor de su brazo y eso provoca que Sairaorg lo golpiara con brutalidad en el pecho numerosas veces generando que la sangre escapara de la boca del rubio.

-"Naruto-kun Por favor has algo no dejes que golpe. Por favor defiendete." -Naruto no escucho las palabras de Yuna solo sentía como su cuerpo era molido por los golpes de Sairaorg.-"Vamos pelea... Por favor."- el rubio al escuchar eso último desaparecio en una nube de humo haciendo que el Bael golpeara una gran piedra mientras el aparecia un poco más alejado del lugar.

-(Es muy fuerte me ha roto todas las costillas... No se cuanto tiempo podré seguir resistiendo.) -Naruto callo de rodillas mientras se toma uno de sus costados con su única mano sana.-( N-No puedo ganar. El es muy fuerte y mi cuerpo ya no me responde... Yo He perdido.)- Yuna se mantuvo en silencio ante lo escuchado por el rubio entendiendo el doloroso momento que atravesaba.

Naruto levantó su cabeza para encarar a Sairaorg que le dedicaba una sínica sonrisa al rubio que sin saber que hacer bajo la mirada dejando que la sangre escapara de sus heridas mientras en su cabeza empezaban a desfilar imágenes de el y de las dos hermanas generando que en este una sonrisa.

"Sabes Naruto, No se por que quieres volverte más fuerte que Sasuke si tu tienes una fuerza mucho más importante y valioso que el."

RECUERDO...

Por la mente del Uzumaki apareció una imagen donde se podía ver a sí mismo junto a su antiguo maestro Jiraiya paseando por la semi destruida aldea de la hoja después del ataque de la aldea del sonido .

-"¿que quieres decir con eso Ero-sennin?"-

El rubio vio como el hombre golpeaba la cabeza de su proyección con la mano abierta generando dolor en el.

"No me digas así idiota. Y lo que quiero decir es que puede que los demás chicos de tu generación tenga muchos más jutsus que tu o sean mucho más rápido inteligentes que tu..."

-"Oiga Yo se que no tengo el mismo repertorio de Jutsus que otros ninjas pero aún así me esfuerzo mucho para estar un paso adelante de ellos."-

"Déjame terminar Gaki... A lo que quería llegar es que tu sin tener tan técnica has logrado hacer cosas grandiosas e importantes para esta aldea. Pero dime, ¿tu sabes por qué lograste hacer todas esas Hazañas?"

-" Es por que soy grandioso ¿verdad?"-

"No idiota es por tu voluntad. Tu voluntad en numerosas ocasiones te dio la fuerza para seguir adelante sin importar lo que estuviera delante tuyo. Y eso es por que tu voluntad esta con tus seres queridos."

-"Mis Seres queridos..."-

Naruto miro directamente a su antiguo maestro esperando una explicación a sus palabras.

"Dime acaso no recuerdas tus peleas con el chico Hyuga o con el chico de la arena"

Ambos rubios recordaron cada una de las peleas entendiendo lo que pretendías su maestro.

"Tu en ambas peleas demostraste tener una fuerte voluntad de querer proteger a tus seres queridos. O acaso olvídate que por la promesa que le hiciste a Hinata te ponías de pie aún con tus puntos de chakra cerrados o en tu pelea con el chico de la arena que rompiste tu límite para salvar a tus amigos y para ello tuviste la ayuda de Yuna o me equivoco. y en estos momentos Ella es la única persona que podrá ayudar en esta situación pero la pregunta es la dejarás hacerlo"

Naruto miro con una sonrisa a su maestro que le devolvió la mirada solo que este lo miraban con seriedad.

"Dime Gaki que harás ahora. Te levantarás y seguirás luchando o dejarás que ese chico te derrote de esta manera tan mediocre. Dime que pasó con el chico idiota e imperativo que siempre gritaba con fuerza que sería Hokage y que no impedía que sus obstáculos lo detuvieran. Dime que harás Gaki..."

Naruto miro con una sonrisa a su maestro mientras la imagen poco a poco se disolvió dejandolo a este solo frente al templo que aprisionaba a Yuna. Haciendo que este caminara por su subconsciente adentrándose en el templo encontrándose con su fiel amiga mirado lo que ocurria en la arena pero al verlo alli lo miro detenidamente mientras este se acercaba.

-Gracias por todos Sensei- Naruto al estar frente a Yuna llevo su mano al pecho de la chica tomando el collar que tenía el sello que la aprisionaba a esta alandolo con fuerza generando que este se desprendiera del cuello de la Bijuu que miro sorprendida la acción mientras el lugar se llenaba de luz impidiendo que está pudiera preguntar el por que lo hizo .

Continuará...

Hola chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios sobre el cap... Sin más que decir adios.


	16. Capitulo 16

**_Capitulo 16: El Primero En Caer_**

Serafall abrazaba con fuerza a Shirone impidiendo que la pequeña mirara como Sairaorg golpeaba a Naruto sin recibir resistencia del rubio que desde minutos atrás recibía los golpes sin oponer resistencia solo se levantaba cada vez que el Bael lo derribaba pero su reacciónes no pasa de allí ya que el rubio permanecía inmóvil en su sitio con la mirada baja ignorando los gritos del público que pedían que se rindiera o que se defendiera pero esas palabras no llegaban al Uzumaki que recibía con furia un puñetazo que su oponente conectaba en su pecho haciendo que este fuera arrastrado por el golpe hacia atrás donde siguió sin hacer nada.

-Hay que admitir que el chico tiene resistencia pero si sigue así el joven Bael lo matara. ¿Dejara que eso ocurra Sirzech-dono?- el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo con preocupación como Sairaorg tomaba del cuello al Uzumaki para empezar a golpear su rostros con brutalidad generando que la sangre salpicara el suelo.

-Oni-sama por favor has algo el lo matara. Tu deseo no vale la vida de Naruto.- Sirzech apretó sus puños con impotencia solo para mirar como Falbium le dedicaba una mirada arrogante.

\- Y-Yo tengo que detener esto.- el pelirrojo se puso de pie con la cabeza agachas listo para detener el combate pero cuando estaba por hablar sintió como alguien tomaba su túnica.

\- Por favor no haga eso. Si hace eso mi hermana morirá.- el pelirrojo miro con tristeza con Shirone se aferraba a su túnica con fuerza.- Naruto-onichan me prometió que ganaría y que salvaría a mi hermana. El nunca rompe sus promesas así que por favor no detenga la batalla. Por favor confíe en Naruto-onichan.- el Mao y todos los presentes miraron con sorpresa a la pequeña que aún mirando con el rubio era molido a golpes seguía confiando en el.

-Shirone-chan si no detenemos esto Naruto morirá. Dime, ¿tu quieres eso?.- la pequeña negó con la cabeza para acercarse a Serafall.

\- El no morirá. El ganara por que mi Onechan y yo confiamos en el y el nunca nos fallaria.- Sirzech miro hacia la arena donde Sairaorg seguía golpeando a Naruto para después dirigir su mirada a la pequeña que lo miraban con suplica haciéndo que este sonriera.

\- Yo también confío en Naruto y se que el no nos fallará.- la pequeña sonrio con agradecimientos mientras los demás miraban con preocupación al pelirrojo o al menos la mayoría ya que dos personas sonreían.

\- Ese chico morirá y será una deshonra para usted Sirzech-sama- Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el Phoenix que sonreía con soberbia.

\- Sería una deshonra para mi detener esta batalla sabiendo todo lo que ha sufrido Naruto para mantener las promesas que el nos hizo a nosotros dos.- el pelirrojo volvió a su lugar para concentrar si mirada en su participante espero no haber cometido un error.

DE VUELTA A LA ARENA.

-Vamos Naruto defiendete. Acaso no dijiste que me ganarías y que me daría todos los golpes que no me dieron los demás. ¿Que pasa?, soy demasiado para ti.- el Bael extrello su puño en el rostro del rubio que permanecía inmóvil generando en este molestia y enojo.- Si esto todo lo que puedes hacer eres una basura.- al terminar de hablar de hablar volvió a golpear el rostro del rubio que está vez para sorpresa de mucho llevo su mano sana al brazo de Sairaorg para tomarlo.- Es tarde ya para reaccionar. Diste una pelea pero yo soy muy superior a t... Aaaahhhh- el Bael sintió como la fuerza de agarre se intensificaba provocando que este mirara al rubio que levantaba su rostro dejando ver como sus ojos se afilaban y cambian de color; tomando un color rojo como la sangre.

\- Ya deja de hablar idioteces.- Naruto conecto un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho del Bael mandado lejos mientras sus colmillos crecían lastiman su boca sacando unos hilos de Sangre, las marcas del rubio también se vieron afectadas ya que se acentuaron en las mejillas del rubio dándole un aspecto más salvaje.- Te voy a devolver todos esos golpes - Sairaorg sintió como un gran poder y una gran cantidad de instinto asesino llenaba el lugar mientras una energía Naranja empezaba a cubrir al rubio curando todas sus heridas .

-(¿Que es este poder?, Es tan maligno y tan intimidante.)- Sairaorg miro como la energía se agitabs con fuerza provocando que el Bael viera algo que lo sorprendió.-( ¿Eso es un Zorro?. ¿De donde sale todo ese poder?.- Naruto le mostró una sonrisa salvaje a Sairaorg que miro detenidamente como como un enorme Zorro mostraba sus colmillos atras de Naruto.

Naruto cruzó sus manos en X mostrando sus afiladas uñas que se asemejaban a unas garras para después lanzar un doble zarpazo generando una onda de choque que empujó con fuerza al Bael hacia atrás mientras la energía tomaba forma haciendo que Naruto se lanzará hacia el frente poniendo sus manos al frente postrado sus manos en el suelo para que un brillo Naranja lo cubriera.

Todos los espectadores miraban con miedo y terror como la extraña energía se espaecia por el lugar dejando una sensación de muerte en el aire. En el palco de lo Maos había reacciónes diversas ante la gran presión que ejercía la energía en el aire; por un lado los más jóvenes se acercaron a sus respectivos familiares haciendo que Serafall tomara a Shirone en sus brazos para acercarla a ella mientras ella y los mayores miraban con curiosidad y con algo de temor la siniestra energía que poco a poco se dispersaba dejando ver a Naruto siendo rodeado por esa energía en la que se resaltaba dos largas orejas parecida a la de un zorro un la larga y extraña cola que se movía de un lado a otro.

\- Es el momento de terminar esto.- Naruto le dio una sonrisa a Sairaorg mostrando sus largos colmillos de los que se escurría su propia sangre.

-"Sairaorg ten cuidado. Esa energía Me da mala espina y algo me dice que puede lastimarte mucho."- el Bael asintió a las palabras de su armadura para enseguida empezar a correr contra Naruto que acercó su cabeza al suelo para dar un salto cuando Sairaorg estuviera lanzando una patada giratoria que golpeó con fuerza el antebrazo del Bael generando que la tierra y el aire se sacudiera con fuerza.

Sairaorg apretó sus dientes con fuerza por la fuerza de la patada del rubio que empujó con ms fuerza desplazado al Bael que se volvió a lanzar contra Naruto lanzando un puñetazo que Naruto esquivó agachándose haciendo que el golpe pasa de largo algo que Naruto aprovecho para lanzar un zarpazo al costado de Sairaorg que sintió como la sangre escapaba de su boca por el golpe del rubio pero decidió aguantar el dolor y contraatacar con un gancho al pecho que Naruto recibió sin mostrar dolor algo que sorprendió a Sairaorg que esquivó un derechazo del rubio pero este se vio sorprendido por una garra de energía que golpeó con fuerza su pecho mandándolo lejos del rubio.

Sairaorg llevo su mirada a su pecho notando unas pequeñas grietas en su armadura que se borraron en un brillo dorando mientras un sentimiento de enojo y furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo generando que un aura dorada lo rodeaba.

-"Vamos a destrozar a ese chico Sairaorg. Nadie me lastima y se sale con la suya."- El Bael asintió a las palabras de su armadura para enseguida desaparecer en una estela de luz apareciendo frente a Naruto conectando un derechazo en el rostro del rubio que gruñio de dolor pero no permitió que el golpe lo moviera, solo se agachó para que su cola de energía golpeara el pecho del Bael que escupió Sangre pero aprovecho el golpe para tomar la cola del Uzumaki. Sairaorg apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras alaba con fuerza al rubio para lanzarlo contra el suelo con gran fuerza generando una gran nube de tierra se alzara por el violento golpe que recibió la cabeza del rubio al chocar contra el suelo que hizo gritar a todos los presentes.

-"No te distraiga Sairaorg algo me dice que el aún seguirá luchando y ese lo molesto bastante."- Antes de poder responder Sairaorg abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por la enorme garra que salió de la nube de humo y caía sobre que sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto hacia un lado solo para ver cómo Naruto aparecian frente a él conectando en su rostro un zarpazo brutal que lo mando hacia atrás mientras el dolor y el ardor apoderaba de su rostro que se intensificaba con las gotas de sangre que se escapaban de los cuatro cortes que el había echo con sus garras.

Naruto se lanzó velozmente contra Sairaorg que eludió con algo de dificultad la garra derecha de rubio para después conectar un puñetazo descendente en la cabeza de Naruto mandándolo directo al suelo donde esté tomó las piernas del Bael que para zafarse del agarre lanzó un poderoso golpe con sus manos Unidas haciendo que un cráter se formará debajo del Uzumaki que dejó escapar una bocanada de sangre mientras intentaba levantarse algo que le era muy difícil ya que Sairaorg hacia presión para que esté se mantuviera en el suelo.

-Grrrraaaaggg- Naruto gruñio con fuerza logrando levantarse haciendo con esta acción que el Bael cayera pesadamente en el suelo desorientadolo momentáneamente.

Naruto haciendo uso de la fuerza dada por Yuna levantó a Sairaorg de sus dos piernas para con empezar a dar vueltas sobre su eje haciendo consigo que el Bael golpeara los escombros de la arena con fuerza destruyéndolos por los golpes mientras el Bael hacia todo lo posible para soportar los golpes que cesaron cuando esté golpe de manera demoledora la muralla de la arena que se sacudió fuertemente por el golpe mientras Naruto miraba cansadamente a su oponente que caía pesadamente al suelo después de unos segundos.

-(Esta pasando de nuevo. No siento mi brazo Izquierdo.)- Naruto le dedicó una rápida mira a su inerte brazo izquierdo donde el Chakra de Yuna burbujeaba con fuerza.-( Mi cuerpo está empezando a fallar como aquella vez).- Yuna dentro de Naruto miraba lo que ocurria con preocupación sabiendo lo que le deparaba al rubio.

-"Naruto-kun tu cuerpo está muy lastimado y mi chakra solo lo está empeorando. Lo mejor será que dejes de usarlo o los daños podrían ser irreparable."-Naruto no respondió solo miro como frente a el, Sairaorg se levantaba con una mirada seria en su rostro ensangrentado.

-Es momento de terminar con esto Naruto.- el Bael al terminar de hablar se vio envuelto en una gran aura dorada que maravillo a la mayoría de los espectadores que gritaron con fuerza.

-(Yuna-chan préstame un poco más de tu Chakra. Porfavor necesito acabar con esto en el siguiente golpe.)- Naruto levantó ligeramente su mano derecha donde rápidamente se empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía que tomó la forma de una esfera azul con tintes púrpuras que empezó a girar con fuerza generando que el viento a su alrededor se agitara con fuerza.- Esto será el todo o nada.- ambos chicos se dedicaron una mirada seria para después mostrar una sonrisa desafiante sabiendo que sin importar el ganador de esta batalla ambos habían dado todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitía hasta más.

Naruto dejo de mirar a Sairaorg para pasar su mirada por el estadio admirando a todas las personas del lugar que saltaba y vitoriaban con fuerza por la gran demostración. El rubio alzó mas su mirada encontrandose con el palco de los Maos donde pudo ver como Shirone se mantenía frente a todos mirándolo a el con preocupación algo que desconcertó al rubio ya que esperaba que la pequeña después de dejar libre el poder de Yuna le daría miedo estar con el pero eso parecía no estar en la mente de la pequeña que le dedicó una sonrisa y unas palabras que Naruto entendió aún con la distancia. Naruto empezo a correr contra Sairaorg que lo imitó mientras en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa por las palabras de Shirone que le daban fuerza para afrontar lo que venía.

"Confío en Ti, Naruto-onichan."

-Rasengan/mountain destroyer- Ambos ataque chocaron con fuerza generando una gran onda de choque que levantaba los escombros cercanos y los mandaba lejos mientras Naruto empujaba con más fuerza su Rasengan siendo sostenido por el puño envuelto de energía de Sairaorg que apretó sus dientes con fuerza enviando más poder a su ataque logrando igual la Fuerza de Naruto.

-Aaaaahhh/Grrrrruuuaaaa- Naruto empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban logran empujar a Sairaorg que después de desplazarse unos pasos se plantó con firmeza para empujar su puño haciendo que ambos ataques se desestabilizaran y se expandieran alrededor de ambos en un gigantesco domo dorado que cegó a todos los presentes.

En el palco de los Maos Serafall dirigió su mirada hacia atrás donde se encontraba se encontraba Lilith, una de sus participantes que desde que comenzó la batalla entre los dos chicos se veía nerviosa y algo temerosa por la demostración de fuerza que habían mostrado ambos chicos.

-Lilith-chan si en tu siguiente combate te toca luchar contra el ganador de esta batalla quiero que te retires.- La chica de cabello rojo miro sorprendida a su líder sin saber que decir.- No quiero que te lastime. Por que ellos dos sin importar el estado en que este lucharán con todo su ser y por tu estilo de pelea puede que tengas ventaja pero en un descuido ellos pueden herirte de sobre manera y yo no quiero eso.- La Mao se soltó de Shirone para acercarse a la chica que mantenía su mirada baja.

-Lo que diga Serafall-sama.- la pelirroja sintió un poco de tristeza ante la poca fe que le tenia la Mao.

-No sabía que eras una cobarde Serafall-Dono - La OjiVioleta se acercó a la pequeña de cabello blanco para levantarla en sus brazos algo que la Toujou agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- No es que tenga miedo. Sino que no quiero que Lilith-chan salga lastimada por enfrentarse a Naruto-kun por que estoy segura que el será Ganador.- La Mao le dedicó una sonrisa a Shirone que miro con atención la arena.- Después de todo lo que hemos visto durante el transcurso del Torneo estoy segura que Naruto-kun dará todo en cada batalla y yo no quiero que Lilith-chan se enfrente a Naruto-kun en ese estado en el que está ahora y por su estado actual estoy segura que el lo volverá a utilizar y no quiero que te enfrentes a eso por qué no estoy segura de que puedas ganar.- Lilith al escuchar esas palabras se sintió un poco mejor ya que podía sentir la preocupación de su señora hacia ella y después de lo visto en la arena era muy poco probable que tuviera una oportunidad de ganar y eso le recordó las palabras de Naruto haciendo que estás sonriera con amargura.

\- Parece ser que después de todo el tenia razón.- las personas en el palco dejaron de mirar la arena para dirigir su mirada hacia la Pelirroja que a decir verdad se sintio cohibida.- Ehhh N-Naruto ante de la pelea dijo que el ganador de esta batalla será el que se enfrente a Rize-sama.- Sirzech sonrió ampliamente ante lo escuchado sabiendo todo lo que Naruto estaba dejando en cada batalla para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a el y a Shirone.

De vuelta en la arena la energía poco a poco se dispersaba dejando ver algo que dejó sorprendidos a todos; en el centro del cráter se podía ver como un Naruto muy herido y sin el manto de chakra golpeaba en el rostro a un muy lastimado y sin armadura Sairaorg que daba una medía vuelta por el golpe para contraatacar con una patada giratoria que desplazó a Naruto hacia atrás. Ambos jóvenes se dedicaron una mirada seria mientras sentian como el dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo donde se podían ver moretones, cortes, raspaduras y muchos rastros de Sangre pero el que se veía en la peor condición era Naruto que dejaba caer su brazo izquierdo hacia un lado envuelto en una gran cantidad de sangre que salia de su hombro mientras que Sairaorg tenía una gran quemadura en su pecho en forma de esfera.

Sin decir alguna palabra ambos chicos se lanzaron sobre el otro con la intención de doblegar al otro. Sairaorg al estar frente Naruto conecto un izquierdazo en el rostro del rubio ladeando la cara de este que respondió levantando su rodilla para que está chocara con el abdomen del Bael que contraatacó con un puñetazo al pecho del Uzumaki que se mantuvo firme, no retrocedio sino que atacó con un derechazo al rostro del Bael haciendo que este trastabillara levemente algo que Naruto aprovecho para conectar un fuerte cabezazo que genero un corte en la frente de ambos jóvenes haciendo que la sangre callera por el rostro de ellos.

-"Naruto-kun, ¿estás Bien?- Yuna sintió como la preocupación la embargaba cuando pudo ver como la mirada de Naruto se hacía borrosa y difusa.-( su cuerpo está sufriendo de sobre manera y su mente ya no soporta todo el dolor de su cuerpo. Por favor Naruto-kun resiste un poco mas.)- La Bijuu unió sus manos sobre su pecho pidiendo a Kami fuerza para que Naruto pudiera resistir lo que quedaba de la batalla.

-(Maldición mi cuerpo está fallando. Ese último ataque me lastimo de lo que pensé. Esa maldita esfera fue capaz de traspasar las defensas de Regulus.)- Sairaorg se levantó su cabeza para mirar a Naruto que sin previo aviso callo de rodillas mientras su respiración se hacía pesada y notoria.-( Maldita sea Naruto.)- Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía Sairaorg se puso de pie de manera tambaleante.- ¿Que pasá Naruto? Ya no puedes luchar o acaso tienes miedo. Dime no dijiste que ganaría y salvaría a la hermana de Shirone. Dime donde quedo esa fuerza y determinación que mostraba ante, No me digas que esos pequeños golpes te derrotaran.- Naruto levantó la mirada justo para ver cómo la pierna de Sairaorg se acercaba a su rostro para conectar una brutal patada que hizo volar la sangre de Naruto.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL UNDERWOLD.

Shizuka miraba con preocupación como la respiración de Kuroka se hacía mas pesado y como el sudor se hacía presente por las partes visibles de sus cuerpos miestras en su mente recordaba las palabras del clon de Naruto que había dejando para estar pendiente de Kuroka antes de que este desapareciera en una nube de humo.

"El jefe está en problema necesaria todo el chakra posible así que por favor cuide bien de Kuroka-chan"

Esas palabras había preocupado de sobre manera a la mujer que había estado al pendiente de la salud de la chica frente a ella que parecía empeorar.

-N-Na..ru..to-kun- Shizuka miro con sorpresa como el collar que le había dejado el rubio reaccionaba a las palabras de la Nekomata que curiosamente tenía una mirada de preocupación que era contrastada por el fuerte brillo del collar que parecía cobrar vida.

DE VUELTA A LA ARENA.

Naruto dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente dejando que la sangre se escurriera se sus labios hacia el suelo sin poder hacer nada. Sairaorg volvió a golpear al rubio que sentía como su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes sin importar los deseos de defenderse y contraatacar su cuerpo no respondía haciendo que este cerrará sus ojos.

"Yo confío en ti Naruto-kun. Por favor no te rindas. Demuestrame que tu no rompes tus promesas y que aún podemos reunirnos de nuevo. Yo y Shirone-chan te estamos esperando así que no te rindas por que si yo luchó tu luchas. Vamos Naruto-kun demuestra a estas personas quién es Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto abrió sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras justo en el momento en que Sairaorg le lanzó una patada lateral que para sorpresa de todos este detuvo levantando su mano derecha para tomar la pierna del Bael que miro con sorpresa como Naruto levantaba su cabeza dejando ver su rostro ensangrentado pero con una mirada fría justo en el momento que empujaba la pierna de su oponente haciendo que este diera un giro brusco algo que Naruto aprovecho para ponerse de pie.

-Este será mi último ataque. Sera el Todo o Nada.- Naruto hizo aparecer un clon a su lado que rápidamente movió sus manos sobre la mano sana del original haciendo aparecer un pequeño Rasengan que amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Naruto le asintió a su clon para que esté empezará a correr contra Sairaorg siendo seguido por el original que corría con mucha dificultad. Sairaorg al tener al clon frente a él lanzó un descuidado y lento puñetazo que el clon eludió con facilidad haciendo que Sairaorg abriera los ojos sorprendido al sentir al clon a su espalda sosteniendo sus brazos impidiendo que este se moviera solo pudo cerrar los ojos al ver a Naruto frente a el esperando el golpe.

-Rasengan- Sairaorg sonrió con dolor al sentio como la esfera golpeaba con una fuerza mucho menor al anterior su pecho pero aún asi lo hizo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás antes de desaparecer dejando a Sairaorg con la mirada agachada al igual de Naruto.

-Je..je..je Pa...re..ce ser que per..di- Sairaorg sonrió con algo de dolor.-Fue una gran pelea Naruto espero poder repetirla esto en tu mejor condición y...- Sairaorg se calló al instante que vio como el cuerpo de Naruto se inclinaba hacia el frente para caer pesadamente en el suelo dejando a todos mudos que acallaron un grito de sorpresa al ver al rubio en el suelo inconsciente.

Continuará...

Hola chicos espero que les guste el capítulo y espero sus comentarios sobre la pelea... Sin más que decir me despido


End file.
